Mischiefmakers
by ullswater
Summary: This is a story about Hoss and his wife Caroline and what happens when they take on 3 young boys overnight to help out Sheriff Roy Coffee. There is no limit as yet as to the chapters but I do not expect the story to be a long one. It is part of my Role of a Father scenerio but I decided that the story should stand on it's own.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Someone reviewing my others stories asked for a story about Hoss. Sorry I forget who as it was a while ago and I came up with this one. It came about as part of my Role of a Father scenario but I'd decided to make it a separate story. I hope that you enjoy it. As usual reviews are always welcome, especially positive ones.

Please note that the same warnings apply for this story as my others. There will be old fashioned style discipline mentioned in the story including spankings or the threat of them. If this bothers you then don't read it. It was the way of things back in the times this story was set yet still people complain about us writers writing about it. The fact is that children were disciplined in this way and like it or not ignoring that fact would be detrimental to the truth of the story. I will ignore or delete reviews which just complain about the content so don't bother writing them.

**Disclaimer:** All recognisable characters do not belong to me they belong to David Dortort and the other writers of Bonanza episodes. I hope that they don't mind my borrowing them. I try to make the characters as true as canon they made them, but use my creative license on occasions to expand on situations that we never saw them deal with.

* * *

><p>"It's your fault we're in here you dumb…."<p>

"If you boys don't hush up I'm gonna be given ya all a reason to be making a noise. Now, hush up whilst I write my reports." Exclaimed Sheriff Roy Coffee.

The largest of the three boys sitting on the bench next to the wall in Sheriff Coffee' front office in the jail, used his elbow to nudge the boy next to him.

"Hey quit it!"

Roy Coffee slammed down his pencil and went to get to his feet when Hoss Cartwright opened the door to the jail.

"Roy, you hear anything about….?" Hoss started before he saw Roy's angry face and followed his gaze to the far wall were he could see 3 suddenly very nervous young boys.

"Oh, what you got here, Roy?"

"3 boys who don't know when to shut up, is what I got Hoss and I'm fixing to set them straight about minding their elders," Roy grumbled and he glared at the boys who looked down at their feet in embarrassment.

"What'll they in here for?"

"Playing a bunch of pranks around town and stealing things from the mercantile and possibly Mrs' Fosters apple pie right offa her windows shelf!"

"WE DID NOT, WE AINT STOLEN NUFFIN!" yelled the large boy.

"BE QUIET!" Yelled the sheriff, making the boy jump in alarm.

Roy turned to Hoss and took a deep breath before he spoke, "Hoss, I ain't heard nothing more about those reports of cattle thieves on the run from Carson City. You can tell your Pa that I'll send word if I hear anything, but just the same I'd station extra guards on your land around the herd just in case. Now I'm kinda busy here as you can see so if there's nothing else….."

Hoss gestured to the boys, "I haven't seen them around town, know you who they belong to?"

"Nope, won't tell me, yet. I don't reckon I've seen them around town, but I do know that I've had me 6 complaints today about boys throwing bad eggs and flour, making a mess in the livery stables and a variety of stuff going missing from windows ledges and the mercantile when I was trying to locate them that did it, I caught them 3 running wild in the town."

"Why haven't you found out where they come from?"

"I'm trying to write up the reports just now, Hoss. Clem has gone off to send telegrams to Reno for the prison wagon to come and get the Walker brothers and so I can't go off to find out anything. I also can't put them boys in the back, what with the Walker brothers being such nasty critters."

"What you gonna do with the boys, Roy?"

"Well I've asked Clem to see if there's any reports come in about any runaways whilst he's down the telegraph office as I'm thinking that these boys are maybe not even from around here. I'll probably have to keep them here tonight but I'm not looking forwards to having to keep them in this here office."

"See….told ... ya….he's gonna find out and send us back?" whispered the smaller of the boys.

"I ain't going back, no way! We'll wait until he's asleep and then make our move. He's an old man and when he nods off we'll sneak out, it don't look like he's gonna be able to lock us up. I hear him tell the other Mister that he's got some bad men in the other cell and he doesn't want to put us back there with them." Whispered one of the young boys.

"But how we gonna get away? Where we gonna go Mike?"

"I dunno, but I'll think of something…."

"Will you boys HUSH UP and stop that whispering, it's rude."

"Can't even whisper now…" grumbled the older boy. Unfortunately for him Roy Coffee might be old, but his hearing was still pretty darn good.

"Boy ya getting on my last nerve, now SHUT UP and if you so much as sass me one more time. I'm gonna take making sitting down comfortably a distant memory."

The middle boy slowly put his hand on his older brother's arm and squeezed it tightly. "I think he means it, Mike."

"I sure do boy. Now the 3 of ya be quiet! I'll be talking to you soon enough and then I'll get you all some grub. Until then please don't make me follow through on my promise or I can assure ya, you'll me mighty sorry."

Roy turned back to Hoss, "Sorry about that Hoss, but as ya can see I got me a difficult situation here."

"So I see, when do you think the prison wagon will be coming in?"

"Oh tomorrow afternoon I guess, if the message gets though."

"Well alright Roy I'll let you get back to your reports."

"Thanks; Hoss say I said hi to your pa and ya brothers will ya."

"Sure will, Roy, and…." Hoss leant in towards the older man and whispered, "Good luck sorting out them 3."

Roy rolled his eyes and nodded, "Thanks I think I'm gonna need it. Boy I'm getting tired of the pranks the young'uns are getting up to in town these days."

Hoss stood up and chuckled as he put on his hat, "You feeling old, sheriff?"

"More and more every day, son." But he grinned at Hoss.

Hoss turned to face the boys before he left the office, "You young'uns don't give the sheriff any more trouble you hear?" he said sternly fixing them with a firm glare.

When he received 3 silent nods he smiled, then winked at Roy and left the jail.

* * *

><p>"Sheriff, some of the lines are down..." Clem said as he strode into the jail office.<p>

Roy waved his deputy over and stood up so that they could talk quietly making sure to keep a close eye on the 3 young miscreants.

"Sheriff the prison wagon will be on its way and should be here Wednesday but not tomorrow as they've gotta pick up another prisoner in Carson City to take for Trial in Reno. I've tried checking about the missing children but the lines between Carson City and Placerville are down and Stanley's been told that they're probably not going to be able to get anyone to fix it for a few days. We can't keep them boys here for that long. What are we going to do?"

Sheriff Coffee drew in a breath and released it slowly, trying to calm his racing heartbeat as the young town doctor had told him to when he was getting frustrated.

"Clem, is there any room at Ms Mary's guest house?"

"You're fixing to put them there? She's not gonna be happy to look after them on their own and besides, don't you think they'll just runaway if there's no one keeping an eye on them?"

"Well you got any better ideas, Clem? I can't put them in the cells now can I? Iffin we didn't have any other prisoners then we mighta been able to do that but I can't put them back there with the Walker brothers."

"No you sure can't do that, sheriff," Clem sighed and rubbed at his neck. "I ain't got any better plan for you Roy, but I think you'll have to do some mighty fine talking to Ms. Mary to get her to agree."

"Yeah, I reckon I will at that. Mind the place will ya, Clem. I'll go and see what I can fix up and I'll bring the boys some grub back with me. Can ya get them some water and, make sure that they know that you won't stand for any sass neither."

Clem Foster nodded, "I'll keep a good eye on them for you, sheriff."

He walked past Roy and filled 3 whiskey glasses with water from the jug and took them over to the boys. "Here, I'm sure that you're thirsty. Now I'm gonna be minding you for a while whilst the sheriff goes and gets you some grub. Whilst he's gone you should know that I'm not so patient as him, so you best not try and sass me if you know what is good for you. Understand?"

The 3 boys nodded silently and each took a glass of water and started to sip at it.

Roy Coffee hid a smirk and then left the office to go and arrange for some food for the boys from the café and then to go and see if he could make arrangements for them to stay at the guest house run by Ms. Mary Clements.

Mary Margaret Clements to state her full name, was a feisty Irish widow who ran a small but homely guest house in D Street. Her charges were reasonable and she often looked allowed children to stay with their parents but Roy had no idea if she would agree to mind his 3 charges for the night. Oh Mary could handle the boys if they misbehaved he was pretty sure of that, but Roy had no idea if she would want the responsibility.

* * *

><p>After calling into the café and arranging to return to collect the boy's food in 30 minutes, Roy headed for D Street and the guest house.<p>

"No, I'm sorry Roy; I can't, not without their parents. I'm not offering a free babysitting service here you know!" Mary exclaimed.

"Oh now, Ms Mary I know you're not, but what else am I gonna do with 'em?" Roy asked with his hat in his hands.

"I've no idea to be sure, but I know that they're not staying here?"

"Mary, I'm sure that you can handle 3 young boys, they're only maybe 7 or 8, and surely someone like yourself can deal with that!"

"Oh I sure can, Sheriff Coffee and I have no problem with reprimanding naughty children staying here with their parents who try to run around my house or mess with my things, but like I already told you I'm not running a babysitting service. I'm trying to run a respectable guest house, Sheriff and I can't do that and be nurse maid to 3 troublesome boys. How can I look after my guests and do that, hmm?"

Roy Coffee sighed and refused the cup of coffee the guest house owner tried to thrust into his hands. "I'm sorry Ms. Mary, you're right of course. Thank you for the offer of the coffee but I've got to go and see if I can find somewhere to keep those young'uns safe for the night."

"Sheriff Roy, I'm really sorry I couldn't help you with those children, but my first priority has got to be to my paying guests. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah …I understand Mary. Well, I best be off and see what I can do, good day to ya."

"Good day, Sheriff. I hope that you do find someone to help."

"Yeah, so do I or it's gonna be a long night…" muttered Roy under his breath as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Roy tried the International hotel, and the other two not so well run guest houses in town. He was really hoping that neither would be able to offer to take the boys for him, but he wanted to be able to assure himself that he had at least tried. Getting 'no' answers from all three, he looked at his watch and realised that he needed to go and collect the boys food and return to the jail house to relieve his deputy.<p>

On his way back to the café, he passed the Bucket of Blood and was almost bowled over by Hoss Cartwright coming out of the door. Roy actually fell down the boardwalk steps onto the dusty street when Hoss bumped into him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Roy." Hoss said offering the older man his hand.

"So you should be, Hoss," grumbled Roy as he walked back up the steps onto the boardwalk.

"I thought you were minding your young charges Roy. Who you got holding the fort?"

"Clem," replied Roy. "I've been out trying to find somewhere safe for them to stay the night and maybe two, just until I get rid of the Walker boys and find out where they come from. Trouble is the prison wagon might not be here until Wednesday and the telegraph lines are down between Carson and Placerville so I can't even find out if the orphanage is missing some boys."

"You find somewhere for them to stay yet?"

"Nope, gonna have to keep them at the jail and find them some blankets to make up beds on the floor in the front office I guess."

"I'll take them."

"What?"

"Let me take 'em home with me, Roy. Caroline and I can keep 'em safe and you know I'll be able to handle them. After all I've had me a lot of practice with my younger brother and his mischief making."

Sheriff coffee wiped his brow with his handkerchief, "Ah….I don't know, Hoss your kind of soft, aren't ya?"

"I am not!" Hoss said indignantly. "Are you saying that I'd be given the run around by 3 young boys? What are they 7, maybe 8 years old? Damn it, Roy I can handle those boys and so can Caroline. Don't you worry none, we'd be able to keep them under control."

Roy held up his hands in apology. "I'm sorry Hoss; I didn't mean it to come out like that. I don't mean you're a softie and aren't man enough to hand children. What I mean was that I'm not sure that you and Caroline could handle 3 sassy little boys all in one go. After all neither of you has any experience parenting. Boys their age get into all sorts of mischief and mayhem together and taking on 3 at once…..well I just think that it might be a bit much for ya is all."

Hoss' face fell and Roy put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Hoss Cartwright….. Dang it…I'm sorry boy, I know you and Caroline wanted so much to have children and I shoulda thought more about what I was saying. Look, I think for what it's worth that you'd make a great Pa to someone and Caroline the way she supports the women having babies would be a good Mama…..but 3 boys, …..well…it's a lot of responsibility."

"It's only overnight, maybe even a few days, Roy and you ain't got a better offer have ya?"

"No, I sure haven't." Roy shook his head and looked at the ground before removing his hat and running his right hand through his thinning grey hair. It would certainly solve his problem for tonight and he was certain that the boys would be more comfortable than sleeping down on his office floor. Also he and Clem wouldn't have to worry about keeping an eye on the young boys and dealing with the Walker Brothers at the same time, let alone doing their rounds in town at night.

"Alright Hoss, if you're quite sure, you can take the boys back to your place until I can get rid of my prisoners and find out where the boys really belong."

"Thanks, Roy. I won't let you down and the boys will be safe with us."

"I know they will, son but I bet you're gonna have to have eyes in the back of your head whilst you've got 'em." Roy slapped Hoss on the upper arm, "Come on, you can help me get their grub and you can take 'em home with ya. But I gotta tell you, son don't you be complaining to me that you don't get any sleep!"

Both men laughed and Hoss followed Roy to collect the food from the café.

* * *

><p>The boys were given plates of food and another glass of water and Roy poured Hoss some coffee and the two men chatted whilst the children ate.<p>

"Clem, the boys will be going with Hoss to his homestead until we get rid of the Walker Brothers. Why don't you go and get some rest and come and relive me around 10 tonight?"

"Thanks, I will sheriff, take care Hoss. I hope you know what you've talked yourself in to." Chuckled Clem as he shook hands with Hoss and then put on his hat. He admonished the boys to listen to everything they were told to do at Hoss' home and left the jail to go and get some shut eye.

Roy and Hoss watched Clem walk out the door but then there was a lot of yelling coming from the cells.

"Hey sheriff, how come those mangy kids are getting fed and my brother and me ain't?" yelled Franklin Walker.

"Because they're needing a good meal more than you. Now be quiet, you're gonna get your meal at 6 like I told ya!" The sheriff yelled back.

"Don't damn well seem right that you're feeding kids before us though. What about our damn rights here, eh sheriff? Surely us men got more rights than them f'ing kids." Yelled the younger Walker brother Clyde.

Roy Coffee shook his head and sighed deeply, "Excuse me, Hoss, but I gotta go and have a word with my prisoners. You boys make sure you listen to Mr Cartwright until I get back, right?"

Roy waited for the boys to acknowledge him with a nod of the head and then he stormed back to the cells.

"Now you see here, boys you're in jail which means that I'm in charge, not you. I don't appreciate it when my prisoners start demanding things, especially when I got three impressionable young'uns in my front office having to listen to ya cursing up a storm. Now I know you think ya bad men, but iffin you don't keep your mouths shut then I've a mind to not feed ya any meals at'll, excepting bread and water like the old days. And ya can wait until you get to the prison for a decent meal."

"But…." Clyde started.

The sheriff held up his hands to interrupt, "I mean it boys, don't think I won't do what I said. I'm tired and I'm just not in the mood to deal with ya. So, it's your choice, shut ya yapping and cursing until I get rid of these kids or eat bread and water. What'll it be?"

Clyde looked at his brother Frank who nodded reluctantly. "Alight sheriff, but that meal you're getting us better be worth it!"

"It'll be d… uhm better than you boys deserve, considering all you've done but the law says I gotta make sure that you get looked after until you are outta my hands so I'm gonna do my duty. Now you keep the cursing outta my jail and I'll go and sort out getting these kids outta my jail house." With that Sheriff Coffee turned on his heels to head back to the front office.

* * *

><p>Whilst Roy was in the back with his prisoners Hoss was getting acquainted with the boys. Taking a seat on the sheriff's desk he looked at them, "You boys looked like you're enjoying Ms. Lucy's grub. Pretty good isn't it?"<p>

The boys all nodded and continued to shovel the stew into their mouths in between biting on the bread rolls as if they hadn't eaten in days, which is what Hoss believed, had happened anyway. He was almost correct, they had actually stolen the pie from the window ledge to share earlier as they hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, when they ran out of the loaf of bread and jerky they had stolen from a house on the way to Virginia City.

When the boy's spoons were scrapping the bowls, they dropped them and used their fingers to scoop up and lick the last of the gravy before draining their glasses of water and then larger boy burped loudly.

Hoss chuckled at that and was fixed with a firm glare from the young boy which only made Hoss chuckle even more. "My, you boys sure were hungry, weren't ya?"

"How you doing out here, Hoss?" asked Roy as he closed the door between the front office and the cell block.

"We're just fine Roy. The boys have finished their stew and I gotta tell ya they sure were mighty hungry. Why I think they could have eaten a horse between them if it was put in front of them."

"That right? Well I guess that means that they'll be fighting you for food if you take them with ya, you sure you still wanna take them home?" Roy asked smiling widely.

Hoss guffawed, "Yeah I'm sure, 'sides Caroline's used to people with pretty good appetites." He rubbed his ample belly causing Roy to chuckle. "Yep I'm sure will be just fine, Roy."

"Suit, ya self." Roy went and stood in front of the boys. "Right, you boys listen up and listen good. This here is Mr. Hoss Cartwright. He's kindly offered to take you home to his place tonight and maybe to stay another night whilst I wait to get rid of my prisoners. Now whilst you are there, I expect you to mind him and do everything he tells ya or I'm gonna come and bring you back here and you'll have to stay in jail. Mr. Cartwright and his misses are real good people and they'll take good care of ya whilst I find out where you come from so as we can let ya parents know and they can come and get ya. Ya all understand?"

The boys looked at each other anxiously but then nodded that they understood. Roy turned back to Hoss, "Alright, Hoss they're all yours, take 'em away."

"Thanks Roy, don't worry about anything, we'll be just fine. OK Boys, I got my wagon out the front, come on lets go."

The boys rose and Hoss gently put his hand on the shoulder of the young coloured boy, Ray who immediately winced as if in great pain. "Hey now, I'm sorry, I didn't think I was that heavy handed."

"You ain't Mr…Ray…done…..."

"SHUT IT MIKE!" yelled Ray. And he pushed the other boy out the door.

Hoss was quick to stop the boys fighting, "Hey now, there's gonna be none of that. You boy, what was ya gonna say?"

Mike looked at Ray who shook his head at his friend causing Hoss to be suspicious. Hoss knelt down on one knee in front of Ray, and carefully lifted the boys shirt away from his collar and he saw the shoulder was bruised with purple and yellow bruising showing. "Roy, ROY! Get out here!" Hoss bellowed.

The sheriff ran down the steps, "What is it Hoss?"

"Take a look at this. You seen this?"

The sheriff looked and paled, "No, Hoss, I never saw it and the boy didn't get that under my watch! How'd ya get all that bruising boy?" the sheriff asked.

Ray looked down at his feet and refused to answer, so the sheriff turned to the other boys. "Either of you boys know how this happened?"

Both of the young boys nodded, "Well, are ya gonna tell me?" Sheriff Coffee asked.

Both boys shook their heads slowly and Ray breathed a small sigh that his friends were keeping his secret.

Hoss released the boys clothing and slowly stood up. "Roy I don't know who did this but if I ever find out I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to stop myself knocking his block off!"

The sheriff nodded, "You won't have ta, if I find out I'm gonna do it and then make sure he gets locked up. You better take the boys to the doctor. Hoss, I'm real sorry I didn't know about this. You want to take the others and leave me with looking out for him?"

"No, NO. I'll take all the boys to get checked out then I'm taking them home. I'll sort out the doctor's bills and get him to write ya a statement of his injuries for the record."

Sheriff Coffee slapped the younger man on the back. "You're a good man, Hoss Cartwright your pa would be mighty proud of ya."

Hoss inclined his head and grinned, "Ah shucks, Roy stop embarrassing me, it ain't nothing. Alright boys, we'll leave the wagon here and we're going to all go see the doc."

At the boys alarmed faces he held up his hands, "Hey don't ya worry now. Dr. Simon is a real friendly doctor and he ain't gonna hurt ya none. Might even get a lollipop from him if you're good. Come on then. See ya later Roy."

"If you're sure Hoss, make sure the doc drops that statement off tonight will ya? I can't leave the jail until Clem relieves me at 10."

"I will, Roy. Alright young'uns lets go." Hoss pointed the direction of the doctors and Hoss and the boys slowly trudged down the boardwalk.


	2. Chapter 2

recap: Hoss is taking the boys from the jail to the doctor for them to be checked over before he takes them home. There is physical discipline of minors in this chapter so if this bothers you please do not read it. You have been warned!

* * *

><p>It took ten minutes to reach the doctor's clinic as the young boys kept dragging their feet.<p>

"Well now, Mr. Cartwright, what have we got here? You suddenly become a Pa?" Dr. Simon asked with a small smile when Hoss opened the clinic door.

"Howdy, doc. Nope, just watching these boys for a while for Sheriff Coffee. This boy's got an injury I'd like you to take a look at please before I take him home. In fact if ya don't mind, I would like ya to take a look at all three of them." Hoss pointed out Ray as the boy what he wanted examined first.

The young doctor approached the young coloured boy slowly but the boy quickly hid himself behind Hoss.

"Come let me take a look at your injury, boy," called Simon softly. "I promise I'll be really gentle."

"Uh huh, I ain't letting no quack touch me, my Pa always said that white folk's doctors can't be trusted."

"Well, I don't know about that, son but I don't believe that I can be referred to as a 'Quack'. In fact most children take to me quite fast. Come on out son and let me take a look at you."

Hoss slowly stepped backwards so that he was approaching the wall, knowing that the boy would be forced to come out or get pinned between him and the wall.

Ray reluctantly rounded Hoss and stood behind his friends still looking wary.

"Alright, young man, seeing as you don't trust me yet, I'll take a look at your friends first and then you can see how I work alright?" The doctor turned to the other boys, "OK boys, which of you wants to go first, hmm?"

Henry looked at his older brother and then shrugged, "I guess I will."

Simon smiled at the young boy, "Good lad, come on up here then," he said pointing to his examination bunk. He helped lift the boy up onto the bunk. "Hello, my names' Doctor Simon, what's yours?"

"Henry," replied the boy.

"Henry, well I'm going to be asking you a few questions whilst I check you over OK?"

The young boy nodded.

The doctor then went about looking into the boy's eyes and ears; he asked him to open his mouth so he could examine his throat and then asked if it was OK for him to touch him. The young boy said that it was and the doctor gently felt around the neck glands, palpitated the boy's neck and checked his reflexes.

"Hmm, well they all check out, son. Mind if I ask you to take off your outer clothing?"

"You mean my shirt?"

"Yep and your britches but you can leave your underclothes on."

"OK."

Simon helped the boy remove his clothing then set about listening to his breathing, his heart and checked his pulse as well as palpitating the belly and carefully taking visual note of the odd small bruise and scrapped skin.

"Well now, only one more test left, stand up for me will you please." The doctor lowered the small boy down to stand on his feet then asked him to cough whilst he checked his groin.

"That's fine. Well son, apart from a bath and a good night's sleep, you look OK. Mr. Cartwright, this boy seems pretty healthy although he could do with a few good meals and a bath." Simon lifted the boy back up onto his bunk, "I'm going to just clean these cuts up a bit, young man then you can get dressed."

Henry allowed the doctor to clean his cuts, wincing only a little when the doctor rubbed a little salve on the grazes on his knees. "OK, young fellow, you have been a very good patient so I think you've earnt a reward. Mr. Cartwright, hand me down that large jar of lollipops will you please?"

Hoss handed the doctor the jar and he opened it and pulled out a lollipop. "Here you go, now why don't you get dressed whilst I check your friends. I'm sure Mr. Cartwright will help you get dressed if you need it." The doctor gently lowered the boy down to the floor and handed him his clothing. Before giving him a gentle push over to the wooden seating at the side of the room. "OK who's next?"

Hoss gently nudged Mike towards the doctor whilst he kept a careful eye on Ray so that he didn't head for the door. Hoss needn't have worried though as the doctors gentle bedside manner with his friends had made Ray relax considerably.

Mike's examination took the same pattern as his younger brother's. And again, apart from a few small bruises and a couple of scrapes on his knees and right elbow which need to be cleaned properly, the doctor was happy with his patient. Mike was also praised for being a good patient and was given a lollipop and sent to get dressed.

"Well, young man I guess you're the only one left, are you gonna let me take a look at you now?"

Ray slowly nodded and Hoss gestured to the doctor and the boy slowly crossed the room towards the doctor.

"Doc, maybe you better take a look at him on the ground before you try and lift him up. He's got a lotta bruising on his shoulders."

"Is that right? Well young man," said the doctor kneeling down next to the boy. "What's your name, son?"

"Ray," the boy replied quietly.

"Well Ray, Mr. Cartwright said that you're a bit bruised up. Now I've got to take a proper look at that. Can you take your shirt off for me?"

The boy nodded and started to unbutton his shirt, before he started to pull it off his shoulders the tears started to fall silently down his face. The doctor noticed this and reached out to help where he could, trying very hard to minimise the pain for the poor young boy.

When the shirt was off, the doctor slowly turned the small boy around in front of him and he gasped at the welts on the boys back and the amount of bruising too.

Hoss' fists tightened and he set his jaw, grinding his teeth in anger that anyone could do that to a young child.

The doctor at first just looked and then carefully cleaned the welts with a little salted water and then dabbed on some of the salve he kept made up based on a recipe from Hop Sing's book that his father passed onto him.

Getting the Chinese herbs took time, but the magical properties to healing, made it worth it to the doctor. He was always careful to place his order for new ones to be shipped from San Francisco well in advance of running out of them.

After taking care of the welts, the doctor carried out the rest of his examination, noting that the boy gasped when his abdomen was palpitated and that it looked like at least one rib had been broken and healed recently. _Dammit, how can someone do this to a child? No matter what the boy did, nothing deserves this._

The doctor finished his examination of the boy and then gave him a lollipop and sent him over to get dressed with his friends. After washing his hands, he left the boys talking quietly and went over to speak with Hoss.

"Mr. Cartwright, I've not seen such a beating of a young boy ever. Do you know who did this or when?"

Hoss shook his head, "Roy's tried asking but he won't tell us. I've a feeling the other boys know as he's told them but they won't tell either. Is he gonna be OK, doc?"

"Yes, I don't think too much internal damage has been done, thank God! However he is in a lot more pain than he's letting on. He's one strong little boy I can tell you. That rib that's still bruised was broken and looks like it's not long healed. I'm sure that you are aware of how much a broken rib hurts."

Hoss subconsciously rubbed at his own ribs remembering more than one occasion when he'd broken one working at the ranch. "Whata we gonna do, doc? Can you give me anything for him to take for the pain?"

"Yes, I can. I'll mix you up some dry powders and it won't hurt for you to put some more salve on those welts before he goes to sleep. The welts are about a week old I guess as there's been some healing. Does the sheriff want a report from me?"

"Yep, iffin you don't mind, doc and he said could ya bring it over tonight and make a statement, only he can't leave the jail on account of having those prisoners in the back."

"I'll make the report out and take it straight over after you leave. I think the boys could all do with a bath, a good meal and a nice soft bed for the night. You better make sure that the water is a lot cooler for the boy with the sore back though. Putting in some salt will also help soothe it. Here, let me go fix those powders up for you and get you a pot of salve."

The doctor left to go into the back room to fix up the powders and Hoss went over to the boys and knelt down in front of them. Ray had put his shirt back on with the help of his friends. "You were all very brave for the doctor boys. Now any of you got any other clothing, maybe stashed somewhere around town?"

At the shake of their heads, Hoss took his fob watch out of his pocket. 5'oclock the watch read. _Hmm, I wonder if I can get them to the mercantile and get them some clothing before I take them home._

Hoss was startled out of his thoughts by the doctor returning to the room with a parcel containing the powders. He had written the dosage on the brown paper. "Here you go. Mr. Cartwright. I'd like to see the boys again in a day or so if I may, will you bring them by?"

"If I don't, my Caroline will or you can come out to the homestead if you'd like, you know how much you like Caroline's apricot cookies."

"Mmm, Apricot cookies… I think I'll come by the house then. I missed seeing Caroline it seems we've had quite a wait between babies, almost 6 weeks now and Caroline always seems to have cookies with her when she comes to help with the delivery."

"Oh so that's why I'm rationed is it?" asked Hoss chuckling.

The doctor put his hands up defensively but laughed, "Hey not my idea, Mr. Cartwright, I'm not brave enough to challenge you over some cookies."

"Ah, now doc I was only teasing."

"Yes I know," chuckled the doctor. "But Caroline and your brothers have often said that no one should ever try and get between you and food!"

Hoss belly laughed at the doctor's statement. "What do I owe ya for treating the boys, doc?"

"Oh, I think 6 dollars should cover it."

Hoss gave the doctor his money, thanked him and got the boys to do the same and then guided them out of the clinic.

Turning to return to the sheriff's office, Hoss helped the boys up into the back of the wagon and took his own coat off to make a softer cushion for Ray to lean against. "I know it's not much Ray but it's better than leaning up against the wooden sides and the trail back home can be a little bumpy."

"Thank you, sir," Ray replied, surprising Hoss who ruffled the boys' hair and then climbed into the driver's seat and taking the reins and clicking off the brake with his foot he steered the wagon back down the street to the mercantile.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mr. Cartwright, I thought you went home hours ago." Miss Rebecca Carter said before she noticed that Hoss was not alone.<p>

"No, Miss Rebecca I had a few things to do and then decided to help the sheriff out a bit. I need a few things for these boys. Do you think you can help me sort them out some nightshirts and a change of clothing?"

"Certainly, Mr. Cartwright. The nightshirts and underclothes like union suits and such are on the rack on the left behind you, do you want to get the boys to choose their own and I'll go and see if I can find shirt and pants for them. You need shoes too?"

Hoss looked down at the shoes the boys wore and nodded, "Yep I reckon I do. You got that ruler you use to measure the feet? If ya pass it to me I can be doing that whilst you're out back."

Rebecca reached under the counter and pulled out he ruler used for measuring people's foot size and handed it to Hoss before she disappeared out the back.

By the time she returned, Hoss had helped the boys find nightshirts and underclothes and had written down their foot sizes on the paper on the counter.

"I think these should shirts and pants should fit the boys, Mr. Cartwright and I brought out socks too. Let me just go and find some shoes in their sizes. If you want you can use the fitting room to see if the clothing fits."

"I think we'll pass on that, Miss Rebecca. The boys all need a good bath before they try on any new clothing."

"Fine, well if you give me a few minutes I'll be right back with the shoes."

Whilst Hoss waited for Rebecca to return he made the boys stand beside him. The boys had become comfortable around the big gentle man and were happy to obey, plus they were excited at being brought new clothing and shoes, especially Ray who had never had a new pair of shoes brought for him. He had always had hand me downs from his older brother or his cousins. And most if the time they were either too big, meaning that his mother had had to stuff them with paper, or he'd have to suffer shoes that were too tight for his feet until someone else grew out of theirs.

Whilst they waited the boy's eyes roamed over the shelves around the counter containing all sorts of candy and interesting things like slingshots and penknife's and watches etc. all locked up inside glass cabinets.

"I've managed to find the sizes you want, Mr. Cartwright but they're kind of our most expensive. I couldn't find the sizes in the cheaper shoes."

"It's fine, Miss Rebecca, how much does that all come too? No wait a minute, I forgot something….let me have 3 penny bags of candy will ya. Give me a mixture of whatever ya have."

Rebecca made up the bags of sweets, boxed everything up into a large parcel and then totalled everything up. "That'll be 63 dollars and 7 cents, Mr. Cartwright; shall I put it on your bill until the end of the month as usual?"

"Thanks, Ms Rebecca I'd sure appreciate it." Hoss accepted the large parcel and pocketed the 3 bags of candy to give to the boys when they got into the wagon. "Right then young'uns say thank you to Miss Rebecca and then let's get back in the wagon."

"Thank you, Miss Rebecca," chorused 3 small voices and then Hoss carried the parcel out to the wagon followed by his three followers.

After depositing the parcel next to his other supplies, Hoss helped the boys back into the wagon and then picked up the reins and headed off down the street.

* * *

><p>When they were out of town, Hoss pulled the bugged to a halt and then turned around to face the boys reaching into the pocket of his pants as he did so and pulling out three bags of candy.<p>

"Boys, I'm real pleased with the way you behaved in the store and in the doctors."

When Ray went to hang his head Hoss reached out and cupped his chin. "Ray, that means you too. I understand that the doctor scared you at first but when it was your turn you let him examine you and you were all well behaved. So I've got you a little reward. Now don't think that this is going to happen every time that you do what I ask but here…." Hoss handed each boy a bag of candy.

"GOLLY, thanks, Mr. Cartwright." Cried Henry.

"Yeah, thanks. Mr. Cartwright," agreed Mike, taking out a jelly bean and biting into it and savouring the sweet flavour.

Ray who had never had candy in his life, just looked at the bag.

"Ray, its candy, you eat it, go on try it." Urged Hoss.

The young boy opened the bag and peered inside and saw an assorted of colours. He put in his hand and pulled out a bon bon and rolled it around in his hands.

"You gotta put it I ya mouth, Ray," said Henry.

"Yeah, that's a bon bon, Ray, their like a real sweet taste with a chewy centre, try it you'll like it," exclaimed Mike.

Ray looked at his friend and then Hoss who nodded and then the young boy popped it in his mouth. He rolled the sweet around on his tongue and then grinned.

"You like it, Ray?" Hoss asked.

Ray nodded.

"Try biting into it, it's gonna be a bit different but nice all the same," urged Hoss.

Ray did as he was bidden and chewed and chewed and was surprised at the taste and the amount of saliva that was being made, dribbled down the boys chin as he chewed happily.

Hoss chuckled and reached out and wiped the coloured spittle from the boys chin with his handkerchief. "I'm guessing that you've never had candy before have ya?"

"ooo gglll ooooo." The boy swallowed, "No, sir are they all like that?" he asked innocently.

"Nope, everyone's different, why don't you try them but don't make yourselves sick now or my wife will be real mad at me. Now I'm gonna start driving again, you boys try and sit real nicely like back there, OK?"

"Yes, sir," replied three very happy boys and Hoss turned back to the front and started the horses up again.

* * *

><p>Caroline heard the wagon returning and hurried outside; she had expected Hoss home hours ago with the suppliers and was starting to get worried.<p>

Hoss pulled the wagon into the yard of his small homestead, "Hey honey, I brought us some guests for a night or so." Hoss set the brake, tied off the reins and jumped down and gathered his wife into an embrace and planted a quick kiss on her soft lips.

"Eric I was worried, when you didn't return earlier," admonished Caroline.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, my love but I have a good reason which I'll tell you more about later. Meanwhile why don't you come and meet our guests."

Hoss led Caroline over to the wagon and she could see three dusty little boys sitting in the back of the wagon. "Boys, this here is my wife, Caroline, you may call her Mrs. Cartwright or ma'am."

"Please to meet you boys," said Caroline smiling at them.

Hoss helped the boys down from the wagon, careful to not put any pressure on Ray's injuries. When the boys were on the ground Hoss pointed each one of them out. "Honey, this here is Henry, Mike and Ray."

"Nice to meet ya, ma'am" said Mike holding out his small hand. Caroline took it and smiled, "Well I'm very pleased to meet you too, Mike, it that short for Michael?" The boy nodded, "but I prefer Mike, ma'am if it's all the same to you."

"Well then I shall call you Mike then. Why don't you boys all come inside and I'll make you some fresh lemonade, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Caroline asked.

The boys nodded and they followed Caroline inside whilst Hoss unhitched the wagon, took care of the horses and then carried the various supplies inside.

* * *

><p>By the time that Hoss had unloaded the wagon, Caroline had provided the 3 children with a refreshingly cool glass of freshly made lemonade and some of her famous apricot cookies.<p>

When her husband entered the house she was standing ready with a tall glass for him.

"Ah, honey you read my mind." Hoss drank the lemonade down in one go and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Mmm hmm …excellent lemonade. Any chance of a cookie for me as well?"

Caroline looked down at the empty plate on the table, "I'm sorry, honey but it seems that the boys have finished them all."

"Awww… and I was looking forwards to one an all!" complained Hoss.

"Well I'm afraid that you will have to wait until I make some more."

Hoss drew his wife into his arms and kissed her cheek gently, "And what do I have to do to persuade you to make some for me tonight, sweetheart?"

"I'm not making any tonight, Eric but I promise I will make an extra-large batch tomorrow. Now, these boys look like they could do with a good bath, why don't you help me get the tub ready for them. Bring the tub into the spare room will you?"

"Alright, sweetheart, I'm going." Hoss headed out to the barn to go and get the large tin bath tub.

When Adam and Hoss had designed and built Hoss' place they had been restricted for time, seeing as the winter had started early and so the main rooms like the kitchen, the dining come main room and a spare room for guests were all that had been put in and now two years down the line it seemed that there had not been the need to add to it, although Adam had been trying to talk his brother into adding a wash room with an inside water closet. Adam had been reading about inside outhouses in his quarterly journals and was planning on putting one in at his own homestead after the next cattle drive.

Hoss returned to the house with the bath tub and very soon after Caroline and he had filled it with water, Caroline checking constantly that the water temperature would be suitable for the boys. "OK, boys, bath tubs ready. Why don't you all come in here and get undressed?" Called Caroline.

"But….but…it's not my birthday…" pleaded the two brothers both at the same time.

"I ain't taking no bath with no lady around…." Said Ray indignantly.

Hoss quickly rounded up the boys and pushed them into the bedroom. "You heard the misses, boys. Now you want to sleep in a nice clean soft bed with clean clothes you gotta bathe first."

"That's right, boys now come on, the bath tub is big enough for the three of you. Why don't you get undressed quickly now."

Henry clutched his shirt tightly to himself, "Uhm I'd rather not ma'am if it's all the same to you."

"No, Henry it's not all the same to me and there's no reason to be shy. I'm a nurse and you haven't got anything I've not seen before. Come on I'll help you get out of those clothes."

Caroline started to help strip the young boys clothing off until he started to kick out at her and the started yelling then his brother started to help him.

"Get off him, you can't make us take a bath, you're not our Ma." Exclaimed Mike and he grabbed at Caroline's hands.

"Hey now, stop that," cried Hoss as he pulled the boy off his wife and held him up like a sack of grain on his hip. The boy continued to kick and scream as his younger brother Henry continued to fight against Caroline's determined attempts to remove his shirt. Ray whilst all this was going on was edging himself towards the door determined to make a run for it and he might have gotten out of the room had Mike's fist not connected with Hoss' inside thigh causing him to yell and turn around where he saw the young coloured boy grabbing at the handle.

"Oh no you don't, young man." Hoss yelled and he carried Mike across the room and pulled Ray back from the door with his forearm where he knew there were no bruises.

"Get off me ya dumb old man," yelled Ray.

Mike continued to pound as hard as he could against Hoss' right leg and Henry continued to fight Caroline. When she managed to get his shirt off she started to unbutton his britches and the young boy leant forwards and bit her upper arm.

"Ow, why you little devil." Caroline instantly turned the boy over and "smack"

"Owww." Yelled the young boy and he reached back instantly to rub at the sting and started crying.

Hoss heard the cry of pain from his wife and his dander was raised higher, "Now you boys better stop it," he yelled but when the pounding on his legs was increased accompanied by loud cursing he had had enough. Before either of the boys he was holding onto realised what was going on Hoss had pulled them over to the bed and Smack, Smack. A heavy single swat was laid onto each of their behinds.

Hoss released the boys who leapt to their feet and they dance on their toes and they cried and rubbed frantically at the sting in their behinds.

"Caroline! Honey are you alright?" Hoss asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm find he didn't break the skin."

The three boys were crying hard at this point and it was making both adults feel very uncomfortable that they had resorted to swatting the children.

"Boys!" Hoss yelled to get the children's attention and all three children's eyes were focused on him. "Come over here and stand in front of me please."

The boys sobbed but did as they were told. "Ray, Mike, I'm sorry that I swatted you but you were being very naughty and rude. Henry, I think you owe Mrs. Cartwright an apology for biting her don't you?"

The sad young boy nodded and turned to face Caroline who had sat down on the floor. "I'….I'm s…so...rry…..ma…..ma'am."

Caroline opened her arms, "I know you are sweetie, come over here and give me a hug."

Henry slowly walked over to Caroline and was quickly pulled onto her lap and wrapped up in her arms. The boy hissed when his backside touched her lap but he revelled in the comfort of being embraced. Not since his parent died 5 years ago had he enjoyed a warm and soft embrace. Caroline held the boy as he cried and she cooed soothing words in his ear as she did so.

"I'm….real….sorry …I…bit…ya….Mrs. Cartwright." Henry blurted out in hitching breaths when he finished crying.

Caroline realised the boy from her chest and leant back so that she could see him. "You already apologised Henry and I forgave you. I know that you've probably not been made to bathe in a while and I'm sorry if I made you scared of me. But if you are going to stay here with us then you have to be clean and that means taking a bath."

Sniff…."I know….ma'am…."

"You're not scared of taking a bath are you, Henry?"

"No ma'am just embarrassed I guess." The boy blushed.

"Oh? Well I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. Do you think that if I left my husband in charge of watching you and to help you wash your hair that you would be a good boy and have a bath for me?"

The boy nodded quickly, "Yes ma'am I promise."

Caroline wiped the tear tracks from the boy's face and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good boy, alright then I'll let you boys have you bath alone whilst I go and fix some supper."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I will continue to respond to those who have accounts personally but to all the guests... thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Up on the bed…..<strong>

Hoss had put one boy up on each thigh and he too had hugged them to him. He explained that he was really sorry that the boys had been swatted, but that he couldn't think of any other way of getting them to stop and that whilst he hating doing it he would do so again if he had to. The boys had apologised for hitting him and Mike had also apologised for cursing.

Hoss had then hugged them to him again and told them that he forgave them and that if they promised to have a bath nicely then he would read them all a bedtime story after supper.

Neither boy could remember anyone being so gentle and caring towards them in a long long time and although their backsides were stinging a little they smiled when Hoss lowered them to the floor and suggested that they get undressed and into the tub. "Ray, I want you to be careful with yourself. Henry, Mike, you mind Ray's back and shoulders ya hear?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Cartwright." And the three boys started to take off their shoes.

Hoss looked up at his wife and winked. "I've got this honey; you go and make a start on supper."

Caroline smiled at her husband and mouthed. "I love you Eric."

"Love you too, honey," Hoss replied.

"Alright boys, let's get this bathing done then."

Caroline left the room closing the door softly and smiling to herself. The boys were not quite what she had been expecting and they were clearly going to be a handful if she and Hoss were not careful, but she had to admit that she found the three of them very cute.

* * *

><p>Hoss helped the boys scrub themselves clean and wash their hair before letting them play in the dirty water for a few minutes. He joyed the playful banter the boys were engaging in glad that their chastisement had not stopped them from relaxing around him. Whilst he watched them he wondered how it would have been if he and Caroline were lucky enough to have had children of their own. Sighing he grabbed a soft fluffy towel Caroline had put out.<p>

"Alright times up, time to get out of that tub and dry off. Now I want you to get out one at a time so as I can help dry you off."

Mike was the first boy to climb out of the tub, his fingers and toes had become wrinkled and he didn't much like that. Mike stood in front of Hoss and was quickly towelled dry and helped into his new soft cotton nightshirt and then sent out to help with the supper.

Next Henry climbed out and was equally quickly and efficiently towelled dry before also being helped into his night shirt and then sent off to help his brother and Caroline. "OK, Ray, you next."

Ray climbed out of the bath tub and walked over to Hoss. Mr. Cartwright, I ain't ever been in a bath tub so big." He said as Hoss very carefully dabbed at his back where the welts were.

"Well you know, son it has to be a big'un if I'm to use it doesn't it?" chuckled Hoss.

Ray laughed with him except when Hoss accidently wiped over one of the more prominent welts. "arrhhhh."

"Oh, god, I'm real sorry Ray. I think we had better put some more salve on before we get you into your new nightshirt."

Hoss carefully rubbed the salve into the young boys back as the boy sobbed and then after Hoss helped him into his nightshirt instead of letting him go he pulled the small boy onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

Ray snuggled up to the gentle giant and sobbed softly whilst Hoss held him without speaking. After a few minutes Ray went to push Hoss' arms away but Hoss resisted. "It's OK to cry when you're in pain Ray. The doctor gave me some powders for ya. Do you want me to make you up some; they'll make you feel a bit more comfortable?"

"Will they really, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Yes, son they will."

"Alright then."

"Good boy, you know Ray you remind me of my little brother Joe. He was always trying to act tough and he didn't like to be seen as weak. It's not weak if you admit that you are hurting. I'm real glad that you feel that you can admit that to me son. Come on let's go and get that powder made up so that you can feel better and see if Caroline has got supper ready." Hoss put the boy on his feet and stood up himself only to have a small hand slip into his large one and together they left the spare bedroom.

Hoss made up the powder to the doctors instructions and gave the boy them dissolved in a glass of water. Ray grimaced as he drank the bitter liquid but he drank it all down as Hoss' urging.

"You should start to feel a bit more comfortable in a while, Ray and if you need more in a couple of hours the doctor says that you can have another dose.

* * *

><p>After a hearty supper of cold gammon and mash potatoes with cornbread and gravy, Hoss and Caroline settled down by the fire on the sofa with the three boys. Hoss had the two brothers settled on his lap and Caroline had Ray on hers. All three boys appeared to be tired but had relaxed considerably around the two adults.<p>

At supper the boys had minded their manners and they had eaten their fill without fighting or arguing amongst themselves.

"OK, who wants a story then?" Hoss asked.

"Me, me, me," said the boys together and Hoss and Caroline laughed. "Honey, were did you put that story book we brought to give to Annabel?" Hoss asked.

"In the sideboard, top drawer. Why don't I get it for you as you've got two of them? Excuse me a minute will you, Ray?" Caroline said as she lowered the boy to the ground.

A moment later she returned, handed Hoss the book and then reclaimed her seat and lifted Ray back onto her lap and allowed him to snuggle into her side.

Hoss opened the book to a story that he loved as a child and began reading.

The children fell asleep just before the end of the story but Hoss continued right until the end and then he closed the book quietly.

"They look like little angels in their sleep don't they, honey," Caroline said as she stroked Ray's clean hair.

"Yeah they sure do. I'm glad that I brought them home with me; I woulda felt real guilty leaving them to bed down in the jail house. You're not mad are me for bringing them home are ya?"

"No, sweetheart, you did the right thing. It's is certainly better for them to be here with us than in jail. The jail house is no place for a child especially ones as young as this. Why don't we put them in bed and then you can tell me the whole story."

"Yes, I'll do that, " Hoss gently shifted himself so that Henry and Mike were placed on the sofa so that he could get to his feet then he lifted Mike up and took him into the bedroom and then returned for Henry and then Ray. Caroline followed him as he carried Ray into the bedroom and then watched as he placed the young boys in the kingsize bed next to his two friends. Hoss pulled the covers up to tuck the boys in and Caroline saw him plant a soft kiss on each boys cheek and she shed a tear at the gentle way her husband had with the children and for a moment she felt incredibly sad that they would never get the chance to do that to their own children.

Hoss turned down the lamp light and joined his wife at the door when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, darling don't cry." Hoss pulled Caroline into his chest and he held her whilst she sobbed quietly.

"I'm so sorry, honey, I ….."

Hoss guided his wife from the bedroom and quietly shut the door before walking Caroline over to the sofa, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. "Eric, I'm sorry but seeing you being so …." Caroline's words caught in her throat and she began to sob again making Hoss the gentle giant that he was get choked up too.

Sniff, "Eric, are you sure that you don't want to leave me and find someone who can bear you children?"

Hoss hugged his wife tightly and shook his head. "Caroline Cartwright, I love you, I couldn't love anyone else."

"But, Eric…..you were so …..natural in there… it's breaking my heart… that… that…you'll never be a father…if…if…if…. you stay with me…."

The tears that were in Hoss' eyes began falling at that statement into Caroline's long wavy hair. Sniff, "Oh…..honey…..please…don't…I can't live without you. Yes…I…wanted to … have children…..but …only …if they were with you."

The two of them sobbed and held each other tightly for a while rocking together until eventually they were all cried out.

"Caroline, remember you said we could adopt… why don't we go ahead and do that?"

"Are you sure?"

"Honey I'm sure if you are. It pains me more that you haven't been able to get the chance to be a mother and I think that we would make great parents. There must be plenty of children out there that we could give a good home to."

"Like those boys in there?" Caroline asked as she sniffed.

Hoss wiped a stray tear from her face and then kissed her cheek, "Yes sweetheart, just like those boys in there. Now I've no idea where their parents are, but I do know that Roy will find out and if it's possible he will get them back to them. Their parents must be worried sick."

"Well I know that if they were my children I know that I would be. How about some coffee and you tell me all about them?"

"Sure, I'd like that sweetheart."

Caroline went off to make the coffee in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Cartwright, I'm scared….." said a small voice from behind Hoss.<p>

Hoss turned around and saw Henry standing in the spare room bedroom doorway looking very small in his overly large nightshirt which was the best fit the mercantile had.

"Henry, I thought you was asleep. Come on over here and tell old Hoss what's the matter."

Henry went over to the sofa and Hoss sat him on his lap and let the boy lean into him, "Now then Henry, what are ya scared of? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes sir," sniff, "I dreamed that we was attacked by wolves in the woods and it was awful scary being chased I ran as hard as I could but they still caught up to me. I tried to wake the others up but they wouldn't wake up and I was scared so I thought I'd….."

Hoss hugged the boy to his chest and stroked his hair trying to comfort him like he had once done to another scared little boy. "Never mind Henry, you've got me to talk to now. Would you like some hot milk or perhaps some cocoa?"

"Yes please, sir," replied the young child.

"Alright, let's go and ask Caroline together shall we?" Hoss stood up and cradled the boy in his arms as he walked into the kitchen. "Honey, Henry had a bad dream and he was scared as he couldn't wake the others up. Can you make him some hot milk or some cocoa?"

"Of course. Henry, what would you like, cocoa or hot milk?"

"May I have some cocoa please ma'am?"

"Certainly. Eric why don't you take Henry back in and sit by the fire whilst I rustle up his cocoa."

Hoss nodded and carried the boy back into the main room and sat down with him in from of the fireplace.

"Mr. Cartwright?"

"Yes."

"Have you gots two names, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Oh, you mean because Caroline calls me Eric and not Hoss?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well Henry, my given name is Eric but most people call me Hoss. My Uncle Gunnar, that's my Mama's brother, wanted her to call her son Hoss which means big and strong in Swedish as my Mama was Swedish. But Mama didn't want that to be the name on my birth certificate so she named me Eric. But I don't like being called Eric very much. In fact can I tell you a secret?"

Henry nodded quickly.

"Well Henry, only Mrs. Cartwright and my Pa call me Eric and Pa only does that when I'm in trouble. When I was your age iffin my Pa called out Eric Cartwright! I sure knew that I was in trouble even if I couldn't remember what I might have done." Hoss chuckled.

"Oh," Said Henry. "My and Mike's papa and mama kind of did the same thing. Only with us it was Harold and Michael."

"Yep, mama's and papa's always seem to use your full given name when they's angry at ya, don't they?"

"Yes sir."

Just then Caroline brought out a tray with a pot of coffee and two cups and a mug of cocoa for Henry. She placed the tray on the table and handed the young boy the mug. "It might still be a touch too hot, Henry so please be careful."

"Thank you Mrs. Cartwright, I will." Agreed the young boy and he carefully touched the mug to his lips and sipped. "Mmm it's just right, ma'am."

Caroline smiled at the boy and then handed Hoss his coffee. "Thank you, honey." He said and Caroline sat down next to him and Hoss wrapped his free hand around her as they all sat and sipped at their drinks.

When Henry finished his cocoa he handed Caroline the mug and started yawning.

"Well, I think it's time you tried to get back to sleep, young man. Come on, sweetie let's get you back to bed," said Caroline and she held out her hand.

"Night Mr. Cartwright," said the young boy as he climbed down off of Hoss' lap.

"Goodnight, Henry, have yourself a nice good dream this time."

"Yes sir, I will." Henry put his hand into Caroline's and allowed himself to be led back to bed.

Caroline help the young boy get back into bed before she tucked the covers around the young boy and kissed him lightly on the forehead, "Goodnight sweetheart, pleasant dreams."

"Night, Mrs. Cartwright, thanks for the cocoa."

"You are very welcome, Henry. I'll see you in the morning." Caroline left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

><p>"They alright?" Hoss asked when his wife re-joined him on the sofa.<p>

"Yes, they are asleep and I think Henry will join them shortly, he's very tired."

For the next hour, Hoss told Caroline everything that went on in town and at the jail house then they locked up and retired for the night. Hoss was due to go out on an early morning hunt with his older brother Adam to see if they could find the animal that had been attacking the new born calves and their mothers for the last few days.

* * *

><p>"ERIC! WAKE UP!" Caroline said as she shook him.<p>

Hoss woke up with a start, "Wha ….what?" he asked.

"Ray and Mike are gone. Oh God what happens if they've run away? Do you think the wolves will be around near the ranch this early? Oh My God, Eric…..what if the wolves find the children?" Caroline sank onto the bed as Hoss quickly got up and shucked off his nightshirt to pull on his pants and a shirt from the chair where he'd left them the night before.

"Pass me my boots, sweetheart," Hoss asked as he buttoned his pants.

Caroline retrieved the boot from under the bed near where she was sitting and watched her husband pull them on and quickly tie the laces.

"Is it still dark out?" Hoss asked

"Yes. Oh Eric how are you going to find them in the dark?" Caroline sobbed.

"Mrs. Cartwright?" cried Henry the small boy who still remained in the house. He was sobbing and clutching at a pillow.

Caroline wiped at her eyes with her nightshirt and called the boy to her before she lifted him onto her laptop. "Don't be scared, sweetie. Mr. Cartwright is going to find your brother and Ray."

sniff….."Promise?" … sniff

Caroline wiped the boy's tears away and hugged him tightly to her, "Yes sweetheart, I promise." _Oh god, Eric please find the boys before anything happens to them._

Fully dressed, Hoss quickly went into the main room and unlocked the case with the rifles and then removed a rifle and checked it was loaded, before he grabbed a case of shells from the sideboard drawer and donned his coat slipping the box of shells into his pocket. He returned to the bedroom and buckled on his gun belt.

"Henry, how long ago did they sneak out?"

Sniff….. "I … don't… know…. they was…go… gone… when … I…..got… up… to…get …some… water." sob, sob.

"Oh, Christ! Caroline do you remember what time we checked on them?"

"Yes, I think it was around 11 and it's now 4."

_5 hours. Damn it! If they sneaked out just after we went to bed, they could be miles away by now. But still, they don't know the land so maybe I got a chance to catch up to them before they reach a trail. _

Hoss racked his brain to determine which direction they might have gone off in and decided that as they came from town from the west that the boys might have headed that way to try and get back town. _But why didn't they take Henry with them if they were running away._

"Alright, honey, you keep inside with Henry. Make sure that you keep a rifle fully loaded and lock and barricade the door. It should be dawn soon and so that will help me track them. I think they've probably headed back towards town so I'm going to try that way first. If I don't see Adam first, tell him to meet me at the Knarled Oak crossroads. We've got to find the boys before we go after the wolves and pray to god that we find the boys before the wolves do!"

Caroline started and Hoss leant down and kissed his wife's head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart I didn't mean to frighten you. Henry, it'll be OK. I'll bring them back you'll see." Hoss ruffled the young boy's hair and then quickly left the bedroom and Caroline heard the door to the house close.

Minutes later she heard the sound of Hoss galloping away on his horse.

"Mrs. Cartwright, do….. ya….. think …my brother is… g… go….gonna…g…g... get eat…eat…eaten…..by the wol….wol…wolves?" Henry asked with big fat tears falling down his face.

Caroline rocked the boy as she answered, "No. No sweetheart, I don't think that. We mustn't think that. Eric will find them safe and sound I'm sure." She said hoping with everything in her being. She continued to the rock the small child as he cried only just keeping her own tears at bay.

* * *

><p>Hoss carried a lantern in his right hand which shed a thin bean of light as he slowed down his gallop into a trot both to aid in the search and to give his horse a breather. The trail was quite wide and the moonlight would have been sufficient for two young boys to have followed. Hoss looked up from the trail and saw the horizon changing into a beautiful array of reds and oranges as the sunrise started to peak over the hill in the distance. <em>Good, that will make searching easier.<em>

As he rode Hoss kept careful watch for signs of foot prints or other markers that two children on foot would have made.

When the dawn early light started to make the need for the lantern unnecessary, Hoss blew the lantern out and then tied it to his saddle horn, careful to keep the still warm surface away from his mounts hide.

Looking left and then right, Hoss could see dust in the distance, a clear indication that the dust was being disturbed by a rider. He pulled his mount to a halt and waited for the rider, realising quickly that it was his older brother. _Thank God! Adam._

Adam rode up to his brother, "Hey, what are you doing out here I thought we were meeting up at your place."

"Adam, I need your help. Me and Caroline had three young boys staying with us last night and two of them were gone when Caroline got up as she heard a noise."

"What? Where the hell did you get three children?"

Hoss held up his hand, "I'll tell ya everything later, older brother. Right now I need ya to help me track them down before they get themselves hurt, or God forbid the wolves find them. Their on foot and might have left any time in the last 5 ½ hours. Let's ride whilst I tell ya more."

"Oh, god! Alright Hoss, any idea which way they went?" Adam turned to ride alongside his younger brother.

"The trail to town I'm thinking. They don't know the way anywhere else. They're about 7 or 8 years old. One boy is white, with short dark hair and the other is coloured with shortish hair, in that what do ya call it style?"

"Curly?" offered Adam.

"Well yeah, close curls like though, not like one's you make. They're about Zach's size I guess and skinny. The white boy is called Mike and he's pretty sassy but seems smart. The other boy is hurting a lot from a bad beating from someone so I'm thinking they can't be walking all that fast."

"See any signs that the definitely travelled this way, Hoss?"

"Nah, kind of hard to see up until now and the dry dirt ain't helping. I was thinking that if you rode ahead to say the Knarled Oak Crossroads sticking to the trail that maybe I could ride a bit slower just off the trail. They ain't taken my spare canteen from the barn so they must be looking for water by now. There's a few waterholes off the trail and a couple of nice hiding places to rest. I'm gonna go check them out. I don't think the wolves will be around here more'n likely over the pasture over yonder as that's where the newest calves are and I'm thinking that they'll gonna be a might more appetising target for them but you never know."

"Alright Hoss I've got plenty of shells with me. If you find the boys fire 5 shots and I'll come to you. Fire 3 if you encounter the wolves and I'll do the same. If we both don't find anything, I'll meet you at the crossroads." And with that Adam patted his younger brother on the shoulder. "Don't worry I'm sure that we'll find them."

"I sure hope, so, Adam."

"We will." Adam said determinedly before he turned his horse away and galloped off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the lovely reviews especially from so many guests. I will get around to thanking those with an account personally, but of course I can't do that for the guests. It's lovely to read that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

* * *

><p>Hoss left the main trail looking for signs of the boy's tracks. Knowing there was a creek up ahead, he was hoping that if this was truly the way that the boys were heading, that they would have taken the opportunity to look for water. The creek would have been the first water source the boys would have found since they left the homestead.<p>

After around half a mile since Adam and he had split up, Hoss noted small footprints made by boots or shoes in the slightly darker earth. _Thank GOD! So they have come this way._

Hoss dismounted and holding his horse's reins, he bent down to study the footprints. Deciding that there were actually two sets and that from look of it and the tread marks, both boys were wearing the new shoes he brought them yesterday.

Hoss followed the tracks to a large pile of rocks ahead of him. He knew that the rocks hid the creek from view from the main trail but that anyone walking would have been able to hear the water.

"Ray! Mike! Are you around here? Its Hoss, boys. I'm not mad at ya or nothing just worried."

Hoss listened hard for a reply or a sound of movement that never came.

Keeping in the shadows of the rocks he walked about 75 yards before he saw the spacing of the footprints changed. _Looks like running, I wonder why? _His question was answered soon enough when a few yards later he noticed paw tracks coming from another direction and going through a gap in the rocks. _Oh GOD, no!_

Hoss cocked his rifle and looked around him. Remaining alert, he tried to concentrate on the animal tracks whilst his heart was pounding hard in his chest. _Looks like one, maybe two, wolf tracks._

"Ray! Mike! Can you hear me? Yell out iffin ya can!"

Not hearing any response, he ground tied his horse and then patting her on the rump he followed the tracks through the rocks, wary that the wolves could be lying in wait for him.

He followed the animal and human tracks, both sets now more spaced out as if they were running and he gulped_. Please lord, say that the boys are OK and let me find 'em._

Breaking through to the other side of the rocks, Hoss could see the creek. Stopping where he thought he was protected from the side, he lay against a large rock and scanned the area in all directions.

It was on his 3rd scan of the area that he saw movement in a tree to his left on the other side of the creek, the edge of which was about 50 feet from where Hoss was hiding.

The light was improving all the time and Hoss looked to see if he could see where the tracks went. Both sets of tracks seemed to end at the water's edge and so he knew that the boys had crossed the creek and might have headed to the trees. He wasn't sure whether or not the boys and the animal tracks were made at the same time. Did the boys run because they heard the water and wanted to get a drink? Or were they running because they were being chased?

Praying hard that the boys had just run to get a drink, Hoss used his rifle to sight his eyes on the brush and trees on the other side of the creek. Finding the tree he was sure had had seen movement in, he suddenly saw a large black wolf come out from the brush and start prowling around and his heart almost jumped into his mouth. There had to be something the wolf was interested in and Hoss was scared that he knew exactly what.

_What is in that tree? Another animal that the wolf had taken a fancy to, or two small boys? Dadburnit do I shoot into the air to try and scare it off or try and signal Adam? Oh, Lord, please help me; please tell me what to do._

"Ray! Mike! It's Hoss Cartwright. I'm on the other side of the creek, behind the rocks. If ya are in those trees, can ya shake the branches so as I can see ya?" Hoss yelled.

"It's Mr. Cartwright, Ray, we're saved!" Mike patted his frightened friend's leg.

"You think he can get the wolves, maybe shoot them?" Ray asked anxiously.

"I hope so, can you see him?"

"No!"

"Can you?"

"No. Well we had better do as he said and let him know that we're here. Hold on tight to the trunk and shake that branch to your right and I'll so the same on the left." Mike told Ray.

"Mr. Cartwright, we're here, we're here," Mike yelled as both boys shook the tree branches.

Hoss saw two sides of the tree shake. _Thank you Lord. _

"Boys, I'm gonna try and scare the wolves off and signal my brother at the same time. Sit tight and stay in that there tree until I come for ya, don't try and come down as they might scatter and come back, ya hear?" Hoss bellowed.

"Mr. Cartwright, I'm real scared," Mike yelled back.

"I know ya are, Mike but ya gotta trust me. Ya do trust me don't ya?"

"Yes sir, Ray and I both trust you."

Whilst he had been 'talking' to the boys, Hoss had been inching himself sideways to see if he could get himself into a better position for a kill shot. He knew that whilst his first priority was the boy's safety, killing the wolf the first time would be best, especially if it was one of the animals that had been plaguing the Ponderosa cattle for the last week. He saw a large flat rock a few feet above him and he climbed up and lay on then rock to take aim.

* * *

><p>Adam was on his way to find his brother when he heard the first shot. Then he kicked his horse into a gallop, "Come on, Smokey we've got get to Hoss fast," he urged the horse.<p>

"Dadburnit, missed him!" Hoss cursed. The wolf took off, leaving the tree the boys were in alone.

Hoss took aim at the fleeing animal and fired again but his timing was off and he started cursing himself. Normally he could hit a gnat on a running polecat, but of course he didn't take into account just how much the fear he had in his heart for the boys safety was having on his aim.

"Did he get 'im, Mike?" Ray asked.

"I don't think so. I ain't heard no yelping. Can you see where he went and have you seen the other one?"

"No," Ray shook his head. "Mike, can you see, Mr. Cartwright?"

Mike peered through the branches looking across the creek, "Yeah, Ray, look over there," Mike pointed. "See, he's on the top of that rock."

Ray followed his friend's directions and he spotted Hoss as well.

Keeping a careful look out for the wolf's return, Hoss climbed down from his rock and he started for the creek. "Boys! Ya stay right where ya are and keep an eye out for the wolf. I'm coming over to get ya. Iffin ya see anything at all, yell to let me know please."

"Yes sir, Mr. Cartwright!" Ray yelled back.

Hoss waded across the creek with his gun cocked and ready to fire. The creek was about 3 feet at its deepest point.

* * *

><p>"HOSS! HOSS!" Called Adam having found his brothers horse.<p>

"Yeah, Adam. I've found the boys. There's a wolf around, Adam, maybe two, so watch ya self."

Adam dismounted, tied his horse up next to his brothers and he drew his rifle from its holster on his saddle. Then he carefully made his way around the rocks, "Where are you, Hoss?" Adam yelled.

"I'm in the creek. I'm wading across to get the boys. The wolf cornered them but I shot at it and it ran, the boys are up in a tree on the other side of the creek."

"They OK?"

"Yeah, I think so. Can you climb up on them rocks and cover me so I can rescue them?"

"Alright!"

Adam saw his younger brother in the creek and he quickly scrambled up onto the rocks and ran along to find a good spot to provide cover. Settling himself down in practically the same spot as his younger brother had been, he looked around the area, scanning for the return of one or more wolves.

Hoss reached the other side of the creek and he stepped out and shook the water from his legs whilst keeping a watchful eye out. The area around the tree the boys were in was clear and Hoss chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw Adam waving. He signalled that he had seen him and then he turned back to the trees and ran.

Reaching the tree the boys were in, he looked up and saw Mike on the lower branches with Ray on the branch above him; both were quiet a way up the tree.

"Hey, Mr. Cartwright, boy are you a sight for sore eyes," Mike called down.

"You boys OK?"

"Yes, sir a little scared I guess. Uh Mr. Cartwright did you get them wolves?" asked Ray.

"No, but my brother Adam is keep watch for them, so it's safe for you to come down. Come on Mike, you're on the lowest branch, you climb down first and take it slow and easy now."

"Yes, sir, I'm coming."

Mike slowly climbed down through the branches. When he reached the bottom branch he hung down and dropped into Hoss' arms. Hoss hugged the boy tightly to him then set him on the ground and turning him to the side he landed a single hard swat to the young boys behind. "Boy, ya done scared the tarnation outta me and the misses' when you snuck out in the middle of the night."

Mike's hands flew back to his backside and he started to sob, "I'm sorry Mr. Cartwright. I'm sorry."

Hoss quickly pulled him into his leg and ruffled the boys hair, "I know boy, ssh ssh, it's OK, you're gonna be safe now, I've got ya." Hoss looked back into the tree. "OK, Ray now you, be careful now, nice and slow."

Whilst Ray climbed down Mike clung to Hoss' leg with one hand whilst his other rubbed at the sting that had just been put in his britches. _Oww, Mr. Cartwright you sure do have a hard hand._

As soon as Ray was low enough Hoss helped him from the tree and he hugged him tightly to his chest before he set the boy down on the ground and delivered the same hard and firm swat to the boys behind.

"Owwww, gosh, darn it, Mr. Cartwright, that stings."

"Yeah, well you deserve it, fancy taking off in the middle of the night like that."

"Hoss!" Adam bellowed.

"Yeah, Adam?"

"I can see the wolves, there's two of them making their way back towards you. They're off to your right, about half a mile away I reckon. You better get back over here. I'll try and keep them at bay but I can't get a kill shot from here."

"OK, Adam, on our way. Come on boys let's go!" Hoss scooped Mike up and said, "Mike, get on my back and hold on tightly."

Mike scrambled round and got onto Hoss' back and wrapped his short arms around Hoss' neck.

"Not so tight, Mike, I gotta breathe you know." Hoss said and the young boy relaxed his hold a little. Hoss then scooped Ray up onto his right hip, "Ray, I know you're hurting but we got to hurry, I'll try and be as quick as I can, OK?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy, hold on tight to my jacket" and grabbing his rifle, Hoss started for the creek.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Cartwright, I'm scared,"<p>

"Don't you worry none, Mike, my brother Adam is a real good shot."

Just then Adam let loose with two shots.

Hoss kept running and was soon knee deep in the cold water of the creek. "Hold on tightly boys, I don't want to lose you in the creek."

Both boys tightened their holds on Hoss' clothing and Hoss and the boys were half-way across the creek when Adam let loose more rifle shots, on the 3rd one they all heard the distant sound of a yelp.

Pleased that he had wounded one of the wolves, Adam scrambled to his feet for a better angle and then he fired again. This shot was a kill shot and the other wolf, seeing his mate fall turned tail and ran.

"Ya get 'em, Adam?"

"Yep, got one, definitely, he's dead, the other one I think is wounded but it' taken off now. I doubt it's brave enough to return for a while. You had better get out of that creek." Adam scrambled down the rocks quickly and met Hoss at the water's edge where he reached for Ray.

"Here let me help you."

Ray looked at the stranger all in black and he clung to Hoss not sure that he trusted this stranger at all.

"It's OK, Ray, Adam ain't gonna hurt, ya. Adam, Ray's a bit beaten up. Got a lot of sores and bruising to his back so please be careful."

Adam nodded, lowered his rifle to the ground and he reached for the boy again with both his hands. Ray looked at Hoss and received a nod and so he held out his arms for Adam to grasp and Adam lifted him from his brother. Adam settled the boy on his feet next to him and then held out his arm for Hoss to take and then with a yank Hoss was pulled out of the creek.

"Thanks, Adam."

"Anytime."

Hoss helped Mike to the ground and stood him in front of him, "Adam, this here is Mike and the one you've got is Ray."

Adam smiled, "Howdy, boys, you have yourself a fine adventure?" asked Adam caustically.

The boys looked at their feet and shook their heads.

"Aw, Adam leave them alone, they've been through a lot, can't we get them home 'afore we start the lecturing? Caroline's gotta be beside herself with worry by now."

Adam nodded, "Sure, Hoss, let's get them back."

Hoss reached out and ruffled both boys' heads, "I expect you boys are hungry, 'cos I know I am. Come on let's get you back home and get some breakfast. Adam can you take Ray for me?"

"Alright, come on Ray, come and meet my horse, Smokey."

Adam put his hand gently on the young coloured boys shoulder and Ray winced. "Oww."

"Sorry, boy, I forgot." Adam removed his hand and lightly placed it on the boy's neck and when there was no wincing, he gently guided the way back to the horses.

"Ray, I'd prefer you to sit in front of me, but I think that is going to be pretty uncomfortable for you, do you think you can hold on properly if I sit you behind me instead?"

Ray nodded, the tall dark man still frightened him a little but he seemed genuinely to care. "Yes, sir, I can hold on."

"Good, boy." Adam mounted up first and Hoss lifted Ray up behind him. Adam let Ray wrap himself around his waist and hold onto his belt. "You got a good hold, Ray?"

"Yes sir," the young boy replied.

Hoss then sat Mike on his horse and then mounted up behind him, "Alright, Mike?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, OK then let's go."

Adam led the way at as fast as pace as he dared with Hoss behind keeping a watchful eye on Ray.

"Mr. Cartwright, are you gonna spank me and Ray when we get back for sneaking out?"

"Well I probably should you know, scaring my wife and me, let alone your younger brother." Hoss sighed, "but no, son I'm not planning to spank ya. I am gonna be wanting a explanation but that can wait until we get you back home and dry , warm and some food inside ya."

* * *

><p>40 minutes alter and they rode into the yard of Hoss' homestead. "Caroline!"<p>

Caroline and Henry were sitting on the sofa when they heard the horses coming in and heard Hoss yell. Quickly she laid the rifle against the wall and unbolted the door and then both she and Henry ran out to meet them.

"Adam, I'm glad that you caught up with your brother. Oh thank god you found them."

Caroline eyes roamed over the boys and she could see that they were soaking wet. "They're wet, what happened?"

"We'll tell you later honey, right now I think the boys need a bath, some clean dry clothes and some breakfast." Hoss said dismounting and helping Mike from the saddle before he quickly reached for Ray and then Adam dismounted.

"Yes, yes, of course, let's get them inside and I'll boil some water."

* * *

><p>"Mike! Ray! Boy, I'm glad you're back! Mrs. Cartwright has been really worried." Henry said when the boys were in the guest room and were stripping off their wet clothing. "Where did you go and what happened?"<p>

"Long story little brother," replied Mike and he began telling his brother about their terrifying adventure.

* * *

><p>Caroline put on as many buckets and pots of water that the stove could take, whilst she bustled about selecting towels and the spare set of clothing Hoss purchased. It meant the boys would have to wear the good clothes until their other ones were dry, but Caroline thought since they weren't going anywhere that wouldn't matter none.<p>

Adam and Hoss meanwhile had taken up a place by the fire which Caroline had lit.

"So, younger brother, where did those three come from?"

"Well, Adam, Caroline and I are keeping an eye on them for Roy Coffee."

At Adam's raised eye, Hoss cleared his throat, "Well, it's like this older brother I was in town yesterday and….." Hoss regaled his brother with the story of how he came to offer to look after the boys, including the visit to the doctor.

"Damn it, Adam I if ever meet up with that father of Ray's I'm gonna find it a might hard not to beat the living daylights outta him."

"I don't blame you, sounds like he's taken discipline far too far."

"Oh, yeah, honest Adam I saw the boy's injuries and there's no way he couldn't have known how much the boy was hurting."

Adam shook his head, "Some people just don't deserve children, Hoss."

"Eric, the water is ready for the boy's bath!"

"Coming, honey. Adam can you go and rouse the boys and get the bathtub put in the middle of the guest room?"

"Sure."

Hoss hurried to the kitchen and returned with two buckets of hot water which he took into the guest bedroom and poured into the bathtub. Adam meanwhile had suggested that Henry leave the room and go help Caroline with the towels whilst the other boys cleaned up.

* * *

><p>The young boys had stripped out of most of their wet clothing, but still wore the cotton under drawers that Hoss had purchased the day before.<p>

"You had better taken them off to, boys they're wet through."

"But, Mr. Cartwright, Ms Caroline can't see us naked!" Mike replied.

"Nonsense, Ms Caroline as you call her is a midwife and a nurse and there's nothing you've got that she hasn't seen before. Now take them off." Adam ordered.

The boys scowled at Adam, but complied quickly when he step forwards and offered to assist them. They stood there and shivered whilst Hoss carried bucket after bucket in and poured it into the bathtub. Adam would've offered to help out but he knew that Hoss has asked him to go and see the boys because he didn't trust them not to sneak out again.

Soon enough the bathtub was filled enough hot water for a bath. Hoss then added a bucket and a half of cold water as well to ensure that the water wasn't too hot. Hoss tested the water with his elbow and was satisfied the water temperature was not too hot.

"Alright boys, in ya get and make sure that you wash your hair too, it's got god knows what in it. Adam and I will be right outside so don't think about messing about. You've got ten minutes and then I'm coming back in, OK?"

Both boys nodded and climbed into the tub and Adam gasped when he saw Ray's back. Hoss indicated that they should leave and Adam followed him out closing the door behind him.

"You weren't kidding about the abuse, Hoss. There's a few welts that are still very red, you had better make sure that you put some salve on again when the boys gets out."

"We, will, Adam. Now, how about some coffee?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Adam said chucking his brother on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Henry came out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee and some toast and set a tray down on the table. "Breakfast is nearly ready but I thought you might like some toast with your coffee whilst we wait."<p>

"Thanks, Caroline," said Adam taking a slice of toast and pouring himself a cup of coffee before he settled himself down into a chair.

"So, young man, how come you didn't run off with your brother and your friend?" Adam asked Henry.


	5. Chapter 5

In the guest room, Mike and Ray quickly washed themselves, including their hair and then they sat playing in the warm water waiting for Hoss to come back.

After 10 minutes, Hoss stood up and took the warmed towels into the bedroom, with a pile of clothes.

"Time to get out boys. Mike, you get out first."

Mike stood up and Hoss lifted him out of the bathtub and enveloped the boy in one of the warmed towels. "That sure feels good, Mr. Cartwright."

Hoss stood the boy in front of him and he used another towel to dry the boy's hair and then told him to dry himself off properly with the other towel and to get dressed into the clean clothes he had laid on the bed.

"Alright, Ray now you."

Ray stood up and Hoss couldn't help wincing inwardly when the boy turned and the welts on his back became visible again. Hoss gently enveloped the boy in a fluffy warm towel and lifted him out of the bathtub and began to dry his hair like he had Mike's. "OK, that's you done, now let me dry your back off so I can put some more of the doctors salve on then you can dry the rest, OK?"

Ray nodded and turned around and lowered the towel so that Hoss could gently dab dry his back. When he put on the salve, the young boy bit his lip to stop himself from wincing.

"All done," Hoss announced and he patted the boy's bottom gently, "Go finish drying yourself and get dressed. Ms Caroline's got breakfast ready, so be quick or I might've eaten it all by the time you get there."

Ray started to dry himself off and Hoss leant down and picked up the boys dirty wet clothes for Caroline to wash out and hang by the fire to dry then he left the room.

* * *

><p>Adam meanwhile had made friends with Henry, who he had been telling tales of his and his brothers' adventures as a young boy. Henry was actually laughing at one of them when Hoss returned to the main room.<p>

Caroline meanwhile had sat back sipping her coffee and watching her brother-in-law endear himself to the young boy easily as if Henry was one of his own children.

"Well, the boys should be out shortly, honey where do you want their wet clothing?"

"Oh, just put it in the corner in the kitchen, Eric. I'll wash it out after breakfast."

Hoss took the clothing into the kitchen and returned to the main room, "Mm mmm, breakfast smells wonderful. Breakfast casserole?" he asked.

"Yes, I wasn't sure when you would get home so I thought I would make something that could be easily reheated and Henry helped me with it, didn't you, Henry?"

"Yes, ma'am. I enjoyed helping. I never got the chance to help with cooking anything properly before."

Caroline smiled at the young boy. "Well you are a very able assistant."

Henry grinned widely.

The door to the bedroom opened and two very clean and sheepish little boys came out into the main room.

"Alright, well now everyone is here, please sit at the table and I'll bring the casserole out." Caroline hurried out to the kitchen whilst Adam, Hoss and the boys took seats at the table.

* * *

><p>After eating, Hoss rubbed his stomach, "That was a mighty fine breakfast, honey."<p>

"Thank you, Eric. Some more casserole, Adam?"

Adam put down his spoon, "No thank you, Caroline, Hoss is right, it was wonderful but I've had enough and I think I should leave now and let you alone to speak to these boys. Hoss, I'll tell Pa that we got one of the wolves we were after and that we hopefully scared the other one away."

"Thanks, Adam. Can ya tell him I'll come by later?"

Adam wiped at his mouth with a napkin and then placed it on his plate, "Sure." Adam stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Nice to meet you boys, now make sure that you behave for my brother and Ms Caroline." Adam nodded towards Caroline, "Caroline, if you need any help, be sure to send Hoss over to my place."

"Thank you, Adam but I'm sure that everything will be fine now, thank you for helping find the boys."

Adam put on his hat which he had picked up from the dresser just inside the door. "No problem. Good luck with those boys." And with that, Adam waved and left the house. Moments later the sound of Adam riding off was heard.

Caroline looked around the table and saw that everyone had finished and so she started to clear the plates, "Uhm, Mrs. Cartwright, can I help you with that?" Henry asked.

"Yes, thank you, Henry."

The boy smiled and stood up and helped collect the cutlery and plates and then he and Caroline carried them back to the kitchen.

"OK, you two, it's time for some explanations, let's go sit down over by the fire shall we?" Hoss said and he stood up and headed for his chair.

* * *

><p>Hoss waited for the boys to sit down on the sofa and then he sat forwards, "Right then, who's gonna tell me why you two took off in the middle of the night?"<p>

The boys exchanged anxious glances before Ray said, "It was my fault, Mr. Cartwright. I thought you were gonna take us back to the Sheriff so as he could send for my Pa. I'm not going back there, you can't make me go back there! Please, don't make me go back." he said, then the young boy dissolved into tears.

"Eric, what's going on?" Caroline said rushing back into the room.

"Oh, sweetie, what's the matter?" Caroline said as she knelt down in front of the crying child.

"Don't …send mm….me b…b…back, p...p…please…."

Caroline pulled the boy forwards into her chest and she hugged him to her, careful to not hold him to tightly due to his injuries. "Oh, sweetie, it's OK, no one is going to let anyone hurt you."

Mike by now was sobbing as well, "Mr. Cartwright, can't you do something? Can't you stop the Sheriff from sending for Ray's folks?"

"Well, now I don't reckon I can interfere with what the Sheriff needs to do under the law, son. But don't you worry now, I'm not about to let Ray get hurt anymore. His pa did that to him didn't he?"

"Y...Yes s…sir, Ray was….. hurt real bad…. when we…. found him."

"When you found him?"

"Yes, sir. Henry and me was travelling see and well….we heard the sound of someone crying real hard from behind some bushes and when we had a look we found Ray with his shirt all ripped up and his back bleeding. We was real scared, Mr. Cartwright and didn't know what to do but we passed a stream not far back and we managed to take Ray there and used one of Henry's shirts to clean Ray up a little. He passed out from the pain, Mr. Cartwright and Henry and I thought that we had killed him, but Ray came around when we lit a fire to cook a rabbit we done caught in a snare."

"Oh, my lord, how long ago was this?" asked Caroline.

"Uh, I'm not real sure ma'am, when ya travels like we do it's kinda hard to keep track of days, but what do you think Henry, about 7 or 8 days ago I reckon."

"Yep, about that, Mike."

"Just how long have you been travelling, boys?" Hoss asked.

"Uhm, about a couple of months I reckon sir. We managed to sneak on to a train in the baggage car until we got thrown off by the train security man."

"Where exactly are you from, boy?"

Mike shook his head, "I'm sorry, Mr. Cartwright, but I can't tell you that. Henry and me, we don't want to go back, we ain't wanted there."

"Well, I reckon the Sheriff will find out soon, enough…."

"Eric, I think the boys have been through enough, let's let them get some rest for a while."

Caroline, gently pushed Ray away from her, "Ray, sweetie, are you tired?"

Sniff, "Yes ma'am."

"If we let you go back to bed are you going to try and runaway again?" she continued softly.

Ray shook his head, "No, ma'am. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, Mike only followed me to try and bring me back, honest. Please don't whip him because of me."

Caroline wiped a tear track away with her thumb, "Oh, sweetie, no one is going to be getting a whipping, right, Eric?"

"That's right, honey. Ray, did your Pa whip you for everything you did wrong?"

Ray nodded, sniff, "Yes, sir, seems I could never do anything right. Mama tried to stop him but Pa just told her that I had to learn the hard way as I was as stubborn as a mule. If you are going to whip someone for all the trouble we caused then you better whip me, because I can take it."

Caroline grasped Ray's head both sides and looked down into his eyes, "I told, you, young man no one is getting a whipping and no you cannot take it. Now I want you to go and lie down in the bedroom with Mike and I'll wake you up in a few hours. If you need any of the doctors pain medicine before then I want you to call me, do you understand?" she asked firmly.

"Yes, ma'am."

Caroline planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. "Good, boy, now go on. You too Mike and don't you be staying awake talking, you both need the rest."

Mike stood up, "No ma'am we won't." Mike turned to face Hoss. "Uhm, Mr. Cartwright, thank you for saving us earlier and I'm real sorry I went after Ray instead of coming to wake you."

"Aw, that's OK, little buddy, we all make mistakes. Now you go and do as Ms Caroline says, ya hear?"

"Yes, sir. Come on Ray."

Caroline sat back and allowed the little boy to stand up and follow his friend into the bedroom and then they saw the door close.

* * *

><p>"Henry?"<p>

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Are you Ok?"

"Yes, sir. Ms Caroline's been real nice and I like it here. Do we gotta go back to town to see the Sheriff?"

"I'm afraid so, son. When the Sheriff gets rid of those bank robbers, you'll have to go back so that the Sheriff can send for your folks. I just bet they'll be looking out for you and be real worried."

"We ain't got no folks, Mr. Cartwright."

"You orphans?"

"Uhm….I can't tell…Mike said I wasn't to tell."

"Henry, come over here will ya?"

Henry left his eat on the sofa and went to stand in front of Hoss.

Hoss lifted the boy up onto his lap. "Henry, you're not scared of me are ya?"

"No sir, I likes you Mr. Cartwright and Ms Caroline. You've both been real nice since you brought us home with you and Ms Caroline's been real kind to me. She gave me a hug and told me that everything was gonna be alright when I was scared earlier and she was right and you saved my brother from the wolves and Ray too."

"Henry, do you know what the telling the truth means?"

"Uh huh."

"That's good. Now do you realise that keeping something back is kind of like lying?"

"How? I ain't told you no lies, honest."

"Well, Henry, like my Pa always told me and my brothers, not telling everything is almost as bad as telling a lie. Pa calls it a lie of omission."

"What's omission mean?"

"Well omission means leaving something out."

"Oh,... Mr. Cartwright?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Are you gonna let the Sheriff try and split us up and try and send us away?"

"I don't know what the Sheriff is going to do, son but he has to follow the law and the law says that little boys belong at home with their folks."

Henry worried his bottom lip and started to tear up.

Hoss pulled the boy into his chest, "Oh, hey now, little buddy there's no need for tears, everything is going to work out, I promise."

Henry rubbed his eyes and sniffed, "Really, Mr. Cartwright?"

Hoss used his free hand to draw a dramatic cross of his chest over his heart, "I promise, Henry."

"Eric, can I speak to you alone for a minute, please?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, honey. Henry, let me get you some paper and pencils and then you can draw me a nice picture whilst Ms. Caroline and I go and talk. Do you think you could sit at the table and draw me something nice?"

"Yes, sir. I like drawing."

"Good. Honey, where is that picture book and the tablet and colouring pencils we were keeping for Annabel?"

"In the top draw of the dresser I believe."

Hoss helped Henry down off his lap and grabbing the supplies from the draw, he sat Henry down at the table with them. "Now you stay here and be a good boy and Ms. Caroline will bring ya a glass of milk and some cookies real soon."

"Yes, sir," said Henry happily and he opened the picture book and then grabbed a pencil and started copying a picture of a field of cattle and some cattlemen.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Eric, I don't want you to let those boys get hurt. Isn't there something we can do?"<p>

Hoss wrapped his arms around his wife and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "Honey, Roy Coffee is a good man and he's not gonna let the children get hurt, but the law is the law and he has to follow it."

"No! I won't allow it, that man is not … should not be allowed to come and claim his child after what he did to him."

"I agree, honey, but if his father turns up in town then it's his right to claim him. Oh, I think Roy will certainly try and stop that and arrest the father, but still if the family claims him then there's nothing else can be done."

"Why not? Can't someone else take on guardianship?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I'll have to ask Pa if it's possible…..hey, wait a minute... you mean us don't you?"

Caroline nodded, "Eric, those three little boys have been through so much and all they really want and need is someone to love them. We can give them that love, Eric I know that we can."

"Caroline, my love you know that I'd love to be a Pa, but taking on three boys of that age for more than a few days is a lot of responsibility."

"Are you saying that you aren't interested?" she asked in a hurt voice.

Hoss kissed the top of his wife's head as he stroked her hair, "No, darling that's not what I'm saying. You really want to do this don't ya?"

"Yes, I do, Eric. I think that Mike and Henry are orphans and have probably run away from some orphanage, in fact I'm sure of it, more sure of that than anything in my life. And Ray, well no matter how much his mother loves him she never stopped his father from beating him till he bled. Oh, Eric, we have to try and protect them and I want us to try and get guardianship and if possible I want to adopt them."

"Honey, we don't know that much about them, yet, everything they told us could be lies. There could be real parents out there worried sick about them."

"I don't think so. Eric, please can we try? Can you speak to the judge and find out if it is possible for us to become their guardians even if is only until their folks can be found?"

Hoss sighed, Caroline had clearly made up her mind and he could see how much she had become close to Henry. He was quiet taken with the boys himself, but he didn't want to get his hopes up when there was so much unknown about the boys.

"Eric?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, honey. I was just thinking…OK, I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Pa when I go to the Ponderosa this afternoon, in fact I'll take Henry if you think you can keep the other boys in bed and if Pa thinks we could do that. I'll speak to Roy and the judge, OK?"

Caroline looked up, "OK. Well….I better get started on those cookies you promised Henry."

"Yes, well, don't forget me; you know how much I love your cookies."

Caroline pushed Hoss away, "Yes, I know, now you go and occupy Henry for a while, whilst I get busy."

* * *

><p>"Sheriff Coffee?"<p>

Roy looked up and stared at the stranger at his door. The day was warm and so he had left the front door to the jailhouse wide open to let some air in.

"Yep, that's me, what can I do for ya, stranger?"

"Name's Deakins, Clyde Deakins. Sheriff over at Aurora said you sent him a telegram asking after the family of some kids that's been loose around town."

"Yep, got me three strays. One of them yours?"

"Well, Sheriff, one of 'em might be. Names Raymond, boy's, 8 years old and been missing for near two weeks now. Ya got him?"

"Maybe, you his father?"

"Yep and I've come to claim him, the boys got a lot of work to catch up on."

Roy tried hard to keep the edge from his voice when he invited the man in and he shut the door behind him. "The boy I got, gots some injuries."

"If he's been tell ya a bunch o' lies I'll take a god darn switch to 'im."

"Lies? Like what?" Roy said carefully hoping to trap the man into incriminating himself.

"Like tell ya that he's denied food and stuff for a start. We ain't a rich family, Sheriff, got 4 other young'uns to feed and sometimes there ain't much meat to go around but my kids get food every day!"

"That, right? Well the boys not said much but I gotta tell ya that there is a few things that I'm mighty interested in asking ya about."

The stranger started to feel a little nervous, "Like what?"

"Well, like how come the boy's sporting a lot o' welts on his back for one. Doc said he ain't seen a young boy take such a beatin'. You wouldn't know nothing about that would ya, Mr. Deakins?"

"Well now, Sheriff I ain't saying that I don't whip 'im on occasion when he needs it but I don't reckon ya can accuse me of beating my boy unnecessarily.

Roy pushed himself away from his desk and was in the man's face within a second. "UNNECESSARILY, Damn it man the boys been beaten black and blue!"

"Well, it weren't me. Musta happened when he run off. He probably got caught stealing something and someone took it out of his hide. The boy's got a real problem with being light fingered, caught him stealing money from my purse a few months back."

Roy knew then that this was definitely the man that had beaten Ray. He knew a liar when he saw one, but damn it knowing and proving it, were two different things and the man was just too smart to drop himself in it. Roy walked away from him and started pacing to calm himself.

"Sheriff?"

"Yes."

"Have ya got my boy, or ain't ya?"

Roy nodded, "Sounds like I have, but I'm not sure that I'm happy to release him back into your care. It's not like you were looking for him before I sent the telegrams."

Mr. Deakins stood up angrily, "Well I ain't got no money for any fancy telegrams and posters to be put up everywhere like some folks. Now I came to get my boy back didn't I? So you've no right to keep him from me. I know my rights, Sheriff; even coloureds got rights in Nevada. Now you gonna give me my boy or not?"

Roy shook his head, "Don't reckon I am."

"Well why the hell not? Where is he? He's my boy; you ain't got no right to keep me from my boy."

"Well firstly, Mr. Deakins, you had better calm down some, I'm not a Sheriff that takes kindly to people yelling in my jail or telling me what my job is and secondly, the boy's not here."

"Well where the hell is he?"

"Staying with some good folks that are helping me out. They're keeping him and the other boys safe. I only got rid of some mean ass bank robbers a few hours ago."

"When can I see him then?"

"I dunno, maybe tomorra."

"TOMORROW? I ain't got money to stay in town; only just got enough to have good meal for the boy and I and to get some travelling food."

"Sorry, Mr. Deakins but I'm not riding out to bring the boys back at this time of day. Now you can probably stay in a stall at the livery for a few pennies. Could probably get it for free if ya willing to do some work for your lodgings."

Mr, Deakins huffed, "I can get my boy back tomorrow if I stay?"

Roy shrugged, "Maybe, why don't ya go and sort out some lodgings and get yourself something to eat, the livery boys can tell ya where you can get a cheap meal and you come back here around 10 tomorra and we'll see."

Mr. Deakins stormed to the door and opened it angrily, "I'll be here at 10 Sheriff, you had better make sure my boy is here and ready to go home!"

Roy closed the gap quickly, surprising the younger man, "You threatening me, son, 'cos iffin you are I've got me some empty cells right now and I'd be happy to put you up for the night for threatening the Sheriff."

The man quickly backed down realising that he was not going to win, "No sir, Sheriff, it's not a threat, I just want my boy back is all."

"Alright, you can go before I change my mind, but you just remember you're not gonna intimidate me."

"Yes, sir. Uhm… can I trouble you for directions ta the livery?"

Roy pointed, "Right down the street. Tell 'em I sent ya."

Mr. Deakins turned and walked away from Roy, who stood there in the doorway and watched him for a few moments before he returned to his desk. "Come's to my jail, thinking he can intimidate me, why I've be dealing with men meaner than him since he was in diapers!" Roy muttered angrily as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are enjoying the story, please review so I know you are!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap from last chapter:** Ray's father has arrived in town to claim his son, but he was a little too anxious to claim him and it alerted Sheriff Roy Coffee's senses which were already highly suspicious of him. Roy has sent him away to find a bed for the night, telling him to come back to the jail in the morning.

* * *

><p>A few hours later….<p>

"Evening, Roy, I've come to relieve you, anything happening that I should know about?" Clem Foster asked, taking off his hat and pouring himself some coffee from the pot on the black pot stove.

"Yep, got rid of the Walker Brothers around 3, so the cells are empty. Also there's a man in town claiming to be that young coloured boy's father who's out at Hoss' place. You might want to keep a watch out for him, I've a notion that he's gonna be trouble. He's staying down at the livery or so I believe. If he comes around asking after the boy, don't you get tricked inta telling him where the boys are."

"I won't, thanks for the heads up. Anything else?"

"Nope. I'm gonna go have me some supper, then I might just mosey on over to see Hoss. I need him to be aware that the man is in town and we might need to see the judge tomorra."

"OK, well enjoy your supper, Roy and I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Clem, see ya in the morning."

Roy put his hat on and headed out the jail house door off to Ms Lucy's cafe to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>After eating a wonderful meal of steak, mashed potatoes and green beans, with a dessert of apple pie, Roy decided to take a stroll down to the livery stables before he headed out to see Hoss and Caroline.<p>

"Good evening, Sheriff Coffee, out for a stroll?"

"Yep, just doing my rounds before I go take a rest. You get a man come looking for lodgings, earlier, Stan?"

"Yes, sir, he's inside. He's a bit ornery for my likin' but he knows his way around a stable and I've agreed he can stay for free if he also mucks out in the morning."

"I told him you might be agreeable for something like that. Well, Stan, I gotta just finish my rounds, see ya."

"See ya." Stan closed up the livery stable door and he turned to go and get his own supper whilst Roy nonchalantly strolled down the boardwalk.

Roy covered the rest of the street, passing by the Bucket of Blood and sticking his head inside, "Any problems, Charlie?"

"No, sir, been pretty peaceful, you expecting any trouble, Roy?"

"Nope, just doing my round before I go take a rest. Well if there's nothing going on I'd best be getting back."

"Sure, Roy, see ya."

Roy waved and he carried on back to the house to saddle up his horse.

* * *

><p>Hoss was outside on the porch whittling and talking to Mike and Henry he was explaining how to work the wood when the Sheriff rode up.<p>

"Evening Roy, not like you to come out here at this time of day, anything wrong?"

"Nope, just thought I'd come see how those boys are doing." The Sheriff dismounted and tied his horse to the hitching rail. "Howdy, boys."

"Hi Sheriff," replied both Henry and Mike.

Roy let his eyes wander, "Where's the other one, Hoss, ya ain't lost him have ya?"

Hoss chuckled, "No, Roy, he's inside with Caroline."

"Oh?"

"He's writing some lines, seems he thought it would be fun to switch the salt and sugar sacks around and Caroline's biscuits tasted pretty awful so she's making him write, 'I must not play pranks in the house' 50 times or something like that."

"Hmm, seems like something an 8 year old might do."

"Yep," Hoss leant forwards, "I've been waiting to see what these two are gonna get up to."

"Aw, Mr. Cartwright, I ain't gonna play no pranks on ya." Said Henry earnestly.

Mike remained quiet, his prank was yet to be discovered and he wanted it to remain that way.

Both adults noticed that the older of the young boy's wasn't as quick to offer his own assurances that he hadn't pulled a prank either.

"And what about you, young man, what have you been up to?" asked Roy winking at Hoss when the boy refused to meet his gaze, "Nothing, Sheriff."

"Nothing eh? Hmm, I'd keep a close eye on this one if I was you, Hoss."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem, Roy I've helped bring up my little brother after all. Now there was a boy who loved to get up to mischief."

"Yes, and he managed to drag you into his schemes a time or too if I remember."

"Don't remind me," Hoss chuckled. "Pa always said Joe could charm anyone into doing anything. Mind you not that he ever bore that in mind when he was taking us both to task about it."

"No, I guess he thought that as you were older that you should have been the one to stop your brother getting into the mischief in the first place instead of letting him talk you into it."

"Yep, you sure are right about that. Boys, why don't you go and let Ms Caroline know that the Sheriff is here and ask her to put on some coffee for us will ya please?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cartwright," replied Henry, "Come on, Mike, maybe Ms. Caroline's got some more lemonade that we can have before bedtime." The two boys took off into the house.

"Take a seat Roy." Hoss said gesturing to the chairs on the porch.

Roy sat down, "Hoss, there's a man in town claiming to be the coloured boy's father."

Hoss, grabbed hold of the piece of wood so hard that he snapped the foreleg of the horse, "Dadburnit! Sorry, Roy, what's he doing here?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders, "Claims he's here to collect the boy as the Sheriff in Aurora got one of my messages. He must have ridden out pretty much just after the message got to him."

"You arrest him?"

Ray shook his head and Hoss looked at him incredulously.

"Why the heck not? You know what he done to the boy."

Roy held out his hands, "Now, settle down, Hoss, the problem is that I can't prove any of it, not without the boy telling me formally and making a statement and then the problem is that it's his word against his father's."

Hoss leant forwards so that he didn't have to shout, "Damn it, Roy, the laws supposed to protect people, ain't the kid got any rights?"

"O'course he does, Hoss, it's just that the law says we got to prove assault and battery not just believe it and I'm sorry to tell ya but an 8 year old boys word just ain't taken as highly as a grown man's."

"Let me at him, Roy and I'll get ya a confession, you see if I don't." Hoss hissed angrily. He clenched his fist tightly forgetting that he was still holding something. "Owww, dadburnit!" Hoss looked down at the blood seeping from his hand; the wood had splintered where he had snapped the horse's leg off and created a sharp point which had gone into the skin of Hoss' left hand.

"Hoss, I understand how ya feel, o'course I do, but I can't let ya take the law into your own hands. Now you go and get that hand cleaned up before it gets infected and we'll have coffee inside. I'd like to see if the boys will speak to me."

Hoss dropped the piece of wood and used his handkerchief to wrap his hand to stem the blood, "Alright, Roy, come on in."

Roy let Hoss go into the house first and followed him close behind.

"Oh my, Eric! What happened?"

"Aw, it's nothing, honey. I'll see to it."

"Let me take a look."

"No, it's alright, it, just a little hole."

"Let me be the judge of that, I'm the nurse if you remember," Caroline scolded and she led the way to the kitchen with Roy snickering softly behind Hoss.

Caroline made Hoss sit down at the kitchen table whilst she pumped some fresh water into a bowl. "Hello, Roy, the coffee's already on, let me just deal with this and then we can all have some."

"Evening Ms Caroline and don't you worry none, I'm happy to wait. Although I wouldn't say no to some of your famous cookies, that is if there's any that don't taste salty of course." He said smirking.

"Eric told you, about my little helper then I take it?"

Roy nod, "He sure did. Can't say I'm surprised, got up to a fair few pranks me self when I was the boy's age. Got myself a sore behind for them too."

"Yes, well the boys are not ours yet so we're trying hard to avoid that type of discipline unless we have too. Although they got a few swats when they came home and refuse to bath and when Eric an Adam had to go fetch two of them back after their midnight adventure." Caroline said, talking when she was working.

"There, that should do it," she said tying the small bandage. The wound had been cleaned out and bandaged efficiently all whilst she hadn't missed a bit of her story.

"Dang, it. Oh sorry Ms Caroline, but you cleaned and bandaged that wound faster than the doc and you were talking too. He can't even let you talk when he'd dressing a wound, says it distracts him."

Caroline took the bowl of bloody water and poured it down the sink, before putting the wash cloths in a bucket to soak, "Yes well, women have to do more than one thing at a time or we'd never get everything done in a day. Now about that coffee, why don't you and Eric go and take a seat on the sofa and I'll bring the coffee in?"

Caroline ushered the men out of her kitchen and turned to set a tray with cups, milk, sugar, a pot of coffee and a small plate of cookies that had been made without salt.

Carrying it into the main room she called to the boys, "Alright children, time to go and get ready for bed. Ray, have you finished your lines yet?"

Ray shook his head, "No, ma'am, I've done most of them though."

Caroline set the tray down on the coffee table and then left to go and see how Ray had done. "Hmm, 40 lines completed, you will finish these after breakfast young man, do you hear me?"

The young boy nodded, "Yes, ma'am" he sighed. He had been writing for over an hour but he wasn't very good with his writing, having only had a short spell of schooling only recently prior to his running away and so he had been painstakingly copying the first line that Caroline had written at the top of the page. Not wanting to be in further trouble he had tried to be a neat as possible. Caroline of course has realised that the boy hadn't had much experience and so she had reduce the total to only 50 knowing that this would be both a learning experience and a punishment that the boy would not want to experience again too soon.

"Alright, boys, you've got 5 minutes then I'm coming in to read your story and woe betide anyone not ready for bed!"

The boys quickly bid Hoss and the Sheriff goodnight and hurried to the guest room.

Roy grinned, "Well Hoss it seems that I needn't have worried about you and Ms Caroline after all, seems she's got them boys well trained already."

Hoss chuckled, "That she has, Roy, that she has, but then we have had a little practice watching Adam's kids on occasion."

Caroline smiled as she sat down and started pouring a cup of coffee for Roy.

"Thank, you, ma'am," said Roy accepting the cup. "Uhm, actually Ms. Caroline, I was hoping to talk to the boys before they went to bed, might I just have a few minutes?"

Caroline looked at the clock by the door, "OK, Sheriff, but 10 minutes only or the boys will be late getting up for chores."

"Chores? My you have got them trained, haven't you, and it's only been a couple of days."

"Idle minds find other ways to occupy themselves, Sheriff."

Roy laughed, "That they do ma'am, that they do."

The adults chatted aimlessly for a few minutes and then Caroline excused herself to go in to see the boys.

"Mike, Ray, Henry, the Sheriff would like to talk to you for a few minutes before your story. Now you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to but there will be no lying to him. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Caroline received three quick 'yes' ma'am's' "Alright then, please go and take a seat on the sofa."

Caroline followed the boys out and sat down on a dinner table chair.

"Oh, here, Ms, Caroline, you take this chair and I'll sit there." Roy offered starting to stand up.

"Certainly not, thank you Sheriff, but I'm perfectly OK, here and you are our guest. Now I don't mean to hurry you but the children are due in bed very shortly"

"Yes, ma'am I understand." Roy put down his coffee cup and turned to face the boys. "Now boys, don't be scared, I just want ta ask you a few questions. Now I ain't gonna push ya but I do want you to answer honestly, alright?"

The 3 children nodded their heads.

"Great, now, Ray I need to know if you'll tell me, who hurt ya?"

Ray looked down at his nightshirt and started fidgeting with the cuff on the sleeves, " I can't tall you. You'll send me back if I tell you."

"No I won't son, not if you'll be in danger, now it was your Pa wasn't it? Did he beat ya?"

Ray nodded, "Yes, sir," he whispered quietly.

Hoss clenched his hands tightly, wincing when his left hand reminded him that it was already pretty sore from earlier when he stabbed himself with the broken wooden horse.

Roy leaned across to put his hand on Ray's leg, "It's OK, boy, it'll be alright. I'm not going to let ya get hurt again if I've got anything to do with it."

"Really?" Ray asked raising his head.

"Well I'll certainly speak to the judge on your behalf and I've got the doc's report on your injuries too. Ray? I know it's pretty scary to think about but would you be prepared to let me write down a little statement and would you be willing to talk to the judge if I could promise to protect ya?"

"I ain't gotta see, Pa?"

Roy sucked in air through his teeth, "Well no I can't promise that son as he's got the right to come and claim ya, but I promise that you won't have to be alone with him and I'll even try and get the judge to let ya talk to him alone. How's that?"

"Pa's already come for me ain't he?"

Roy nodded slowly. Ray instantly pulled his legs into him and wrapped his arms around his knees, "No, please, Sheriff… don't let him,… come and find me, …please Sheriff, please…. " Ray pleaded bursting into tears.

Caroline was out of her seat quickly but Hoss has already scooped the young boy up and hugged him to his chest, "Aw now, don't cry, Ray, there's no way your Pa is going to come near you, ever again."

"You…." sniff, "pro….mise?"

"Yep, ain't that right, Roy?"

"Now, Hoss, don't go making promises…."

Hoss turned towards the Sheriff with fire in his eyes, "I said ain't that right, Roy? You are not going to let that man near this boy now are you?"

Roy sat back knowing that when Hoss was riled it was a good time to give in as he rarely got angry about anything. "Alright, Hoss, alright, calm down."

"Well, I'm sorry, Sheriff Coffee but times up, the boys have to get to bed now." Caroline stood up, "come on boys, it's time for bed," she urged Mike and Henry off towards the bedroom , the boys reluctantly going but constantly they turned around to check that their friend was OK.

"Ms, Caroline, you ain't gonna let Ray's Pa take him back are you?" Mike asked as he climbed into the bed where Caroline had turned back the covers.

Caroline waited until Henry had joined his brother and then she covered them up and sat down on the bed and reached out to stroke their faces gently to try and sooth their fears, "No, sweetie, Ray's Pa will not be taking him back home. Mr. Cartwright and I are going to fight for guardianship for him, you boys too if you want to stay with us."

Mike and Henry exchanged excited glances, they like the Cartwright's. "It's alright with us, ma'am. Right, Henry?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Caroline continued to stroke the boy's faces and smiled, "Alright, now, you boys settle down. Ray will be in shortly when Mr. Cartwright had settled him down."

"Ms, Caroline?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Are you still gonna read us a bedtime story?" Henry asked softly.

"Yes, what would you like tonight?"

"I dunno, can we just have the next one in the book you showed us?"

Caroline left the boys for a minute to retrieve the book from the shelf above the dressing table. Returning to sit on the bed she turned to the next story in the book and started to read to them.

* * *

><p>Hoss paced the room holding Ray to his chest and whispering calming words to soothe the young boy's tears whilst Roy sat in the chair watching. If he hadn't known better Roy would have believed that Hoss really was the boys' father, he seemed a real natural and he was certainly as fiercely protective of the young boy as if he were his father.<p>

Roy actually felt a little guilty at coming over tonight, but then Hoss did need to be aware that the boy's father was in town as he was sure that he would be seeking out the judge or a lawyer in the morning. Virginia City now had a permanent judge for minor things and a district judge who came in one a month to try any serious crimes. And since that had started happening, two young lawyers had taken up offices in town. Both lawyers were trying to make a name for themselves and one allowed one day a week for the poor to come in for advice and Roy felt sure that the boy's father would find that out soon enough from someone.

Ray soon calmed down and his sniffs turned into soft snores.

"He's all tuckered out, Hoss. I'm right sorry if I upset him."

"Aw, that's alright, Roy, you were only trying to do ya job and I'm sorry for snapping at ya."

"No you were right, Hoss and I want to do pretty much the same as you to the man, but I'm the law and it's my duty to see that the law is followed even if I hate the way that it sometimes works."

"I know that, Roy, but I just feel so protective of these young'uns. Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Caroline and I want to seek guardianship of these boys, we suspect that Mike and Henry are runaway orphans from the clues we've gained from them and well, we'd like to offer to take on Ray too, do you think we'd be successful?"

"I don't rightly know offa the top of my head, Hoss. I ain't heard anything about the other two so I don't see why the judge can't grant temporary guardianship for them until we get some news, but with Ray, I just don't know. I've never heard of someone taking on a child from another colour. I know that you've got a lot of affection for the boy, but don't you think people will talk if you take him on?"

Hoss turned to face the Sheriff and Ray snuggled tighter into his shoulder. "Roy, we don't give a hoot for anyone else's views, Caroline and I want to offer this boy and the other two a home, one where they'll be fed well, clothed and most of all loved. Now what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Hoss, I think it's a great idea, I just think you should be prepared for the questions is all."

"We'll deal with it and if we get the chance to adopt in the future, then we'll prepare the boys for that. I don't care that the boy is coloured and nor should anyone else."

"Eric?"

"Yeah, coming, honey, Ray's asleep now. Are the other two awake?"

"No, out like a light, practically as soon as I finished their story."

"OK, I'll bring Ray in. Excuse me, Roy."

Hoss carried Ray into the bedroom and Caroline turned down the coves so that Hoss could lower him down next to Henry, who stirred, when the cover was moved but then he turned over and settled down without awakening.

"Goodnight, boys," Hoss whispered. And then he and Caroline turned out the lamp and tiptoed out of the room.

"Well, I best be off, gotta relieve Clem at 6 in the morning. Ms Caroline do ya mind if I take a couple of cookies back with me?"

"No Sheriff, help yourself."

"Thank ya, ma'am." Roy took two cookies, wrapped them carefully in his red spotted handkerchief and then he slipped them into his jacket pocket.

Hoss escorted Roy to the door and Roy bade both him and Caroline goodnight before he mounted up in the twilight and rode out and headed towards town.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing, I will as usual get to them as soon as I can if I haven't already, thank you also to the guests who I can only thank in this way. Please review if you are continuing to enjoy the story as it makes all the hard work writing worth it :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, boys, go and wash up for breakfast," Hoss said as he gently pushed them towards the barn door. Once outside he shut the door and turned just in time to see Ben ride into the yard.

"Morning, Hoss, boys!" Ben said stopping his horse.

"Hey, Pa. Boys this here is my Pa, say hello."

"Hi," three young voices said.

"So son, these are the young boys that you were speaking about?"

Hoss nodded, "Yes, sir. Mike, Henry and Ray."

Ben looked down from his saddle. With a raised eyebrow, "Which is which?" he asked kindly.

"Oh yeah, sorry Pa," Hoss grinned sheepishly and laid his hands on the shoulder of the boy nearest to him. "This is Mike, in the one in the middle is his brother Henry and the boy at the end is Ray."

Ben smiled down at the boys, "Well I'm pleased to meet you, boys. My name is Ben Cartwright and as Hoss said I'm his father."

"Alright, boys, go on inside and wash up for breakfast and could you tell Ms. Caroline that my father is here please?"

The boys nodded and went to do as they were told.

"Ms. Caroline?" Ben asked

Hoss carded his hair with his right hand, "Uhm, yeah, Caroline doesn't like the boys calling her Mrs. Cartwright all the time, she says it's too formal so we quickly settled on Ms. Caroline. So, Pa what brings you out here this morning? Anything wrong?"

"No, just thought I drop by on my way into town. I'm going in to collect the mail and I thought I'd have breakfast at Ms Lucy's and catch up with Roy."

Hoss smirked, "Mei Ling chucked you out of the house again?"

"Not exactly, but she did say that she was planning on doing a lot of cleaning today and the laundry and well, you know how she is when she gets like that. I always seem to get in the way she says and what with you having the boys, Adam and the family on the way to San Francisco for a week or so and your younger brother informing me that he doesn't mind me watching, but if I could only not interfere with his teams that are breaking the horses for the army….."

"Joe really told you to butt out?" Hoss said grinning.

Ben chuckled, "Well not in so many words, but yes I got the message. Well anyway I thought I just check in with you on my way and so here I am."

"Come on inside for breakfast, Pa Caroline can stretch to another, I'm sure."

"Well if you're sure."

"Yeah, o'course I am, besides I've got go into town this morning and I wouldn't mind riding in with ya, I could do with some advice."

Ben dismounted and tied his horse to the hitching rail near the house, "Advice, what about, son?"

"Uhm, well lets have breakfast and I'll tell ya on the way to town if that's OK?"

"No problem, son."

Father and son walked into the house to find Caroline already setting a space for Ben.

* * *

><p>After a fine breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs and freshly made biscuits with jam and coffee for the adults and milk for the boys. Hoss and Ben bid Caroline and the children goodbye; Hoss promising to be back in a couple of hours and to bring candy for the boys providing that they behaved for Caroline.<p>

Ben walked out to the barn with Hoss who quickly saddled his horse and then the two of then trotted off towards town.

They rode for a couple of miles quietly before Hoss closed his mount down to a trot and Ben did the same.

"Alright, Hoss what's on your mind?"

"Pa, Ray's father supposedly came into town to claim him yesterday."

"Ray's the one that was beaten, wasn't he?" Ben said after thinking for a minute.

"Yes, sir. Roy came out to the house last evening to tell me. Pa, after seeing what that man did to his own son I want to seek him out and wring his damn neck."

"That wouldn't do any good, son the law needs to deal with him."

"Yes, sir I know, but I can't help feeling this way." Hoss slowly shook his head, "I just can't understand how someone could be so brutal towards someone their supposed to love and protect. Ain't that what a father is supposed to do?"

"Yes, son, that is what a good father is supposed to do but not all men make good fathers."

"Pa, I can't let the boy be given back to his father to abuse again and Roy said that it's gonna be Ray's word against his fathers and that the father, being an adult is more likely to get believed."

Ben raised his chin, "What does Roy think? I thought that you said he had the doctor's report and the doctor was prepared to stand up and say that the injuries were abusive and not accidental."

"Yeah, he did but Roy said that whilst he believes Ray, that knowing and proving it was his father under the law, is another thing."

Ben sighed, "Yes, son unfortunately we have all seen situations over the years where everyone knew that someone was guilty but it couldn't be proved. What are you going to do?"

"Well…..I thought I'd go and see Roy and then the judge and if that don't help then I'm fixing to have me a talk with the man."

"Hoss!" Ben closed the gap between the horses and grabbed at Hoss' reins to pull him into a stop. "Hoss, you have to let Roy handle it. I know that you are angry and you've a right to be, but you must keep your cool and let the law take care of it."

"But what if the law doesn't? What if the man is allowed to claim his son back, eh, Pa?"

"Then we'll have to accept the judgement and try and find another way to protect the boy."

Hoss angrily pulled his reins from his father's hands, "NO, I'm not gonna let that bastard hurt his son again." Hoss took off at a gallop.

"Damn IT!" Ben yelled and galloped after him.

"Hoss! HOSS! ERIC CARTWRIGHT, YOU STOP THAT HORSE, RIGHT NOW!"

Startled by Ben's use of his real name, Hoss slowed his gallop into a gentle lope and Ben was able to catch up with him.

"Hoss?"

Hoss slowed his horse down and pulled him to a stop before turning to face his father.

"Hoss, I'm sorry you're right. I can see how much you care for the boy and I don't want to see you lose your temper and get thrown into jail for trying to fight for the boy's rights." Ben closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Alright, son this is what I think we should do….." Ben then recounted his plan.

He waited for Hoss to digest the plan for a few miles before he asked, "So, what do you think?" Ben asked.

"Alright, Pa, I'll let you handle it."

Ben gently slapped Hoss on the forearm, "Thank you, son. Now come on, let's go and see Roy and then Mr. Lewis."

Hoss nodded and the two men urged their horse forwards towards town.

* * *

><p><strong>In town...<strong>

"Alright, Sheriff, I'm back. Now what do I gotta do to see my son?" Claude Deakins said standing in the doorway of the jail house.

"Come in and take a seat, Mr. Deakins," said Roy, pointing to a chair the other side of his desk.

The man complied and sat down. "Well?"

"Well, Mr Deakins, the thing is that I believe that ya beat ya son black and blue and even though I can't prove it, my job under the law is to protect everyone in my town. So iffin ya want to claim your son who is right now in protective custody, not under arrest, then you'll have to go and speak to the judge. If the judge agrees then I'll release the boy inta ya care, but iffin he doesn't then I'd suggest you get outta town. Folks round here can be pretty protective of children and they're not too tolerant of people who abuse 'em."

"I tell, ya I weren't me, that beat him!" Mr. Deakins yelled.

Roy shook his head, "I just don't believe ya, Mr. Deakins. However, I'm bound by the law. Now if the judge believes ya and says that I'm to release the boy into your custody then I'll do my duty, but I'm telling ya right now that I hope that he doesn't."

Mr. Deakins stood up so quickly that the chair toppled over behind him. "I'm takin' my boy back with me, come hell or high water, Sheriff and there ain't gonna be you or anyone else that's gonna stop me!" he spat angrily.

Roy was trying hard to control his temper, clenching his fists and then quickly releasing them; he rounded his desk and went face to face with Mr. Deakins. You just make sure that you comply with the law, Mr. Deakins because it wouldn't bother me none to throw you in one of my cells and let ya rot."

Mr. Deakins stared down at Roy who was around 5 inches shorter than him and he huffed but didn't say another word, he just turned on his heel and stormed to the door, step through it and slammed it behind him.

"Ah, come on, Roy; don't let that bastard rile you?" Called Franklin Peters from the cellblock.

Franklin had been out drinking the night before. He was a young ranch hand over at the Silver Dollar ranch and he's been dumped by his girl and had gone to the Bucket of Blood the night before to drown his sorrows. The problem was that there was another young ranch hand from the Ponderosa who has been bragging about getting frisky with his girl only for Franklin to learn that it was Mary that he'd been seeing.

Franklin had been so drunk that he had broken a glass mirror when he'd thrown his glass at the other ranch hand who'd ducked and then they' fought and broken a table, before Deputy Clem Foster had been able to break the fight up. Both men had been arrested but the other ranch hand had been released as soon as he had sobered up. Franklin had been left in the cells to face the judge as it was the second time he had caused damage from fighting in the saloon.

Roy poured two cups of coffee and took one back to Franklin.

"Here, boy, take this."

"Thanks. Why'd you let him rile you, Sheriff?"

Roy sat down on the bench outside the cell, "Ah, I'd don't rightly know. The man's a real bad'un and …well…that's not your concern, Frank." Said Roy realising who he was talking to.

"Yeah, I know it's just that you don't normally get so riled, Sheriff. Thanks for the coffee. What time have I gotta see the judge?"

"Around 11, judge don't like seeing prisoners 'till he's had a good breakfast."

"Am I gonna get any jail time?"

"No, most likely a lecture and a fine." Roy sipped at his coffee, "You know Frank you're a bright young man, why'd you keep letting yourself get into these situations?"

"Clem, didn't tell you what happened?"

"Nope, just said that he arrested ya and Brad for fighting and that it was your fault. Said you were both pretty wasted so he brought you both back to sober up and calm down."

"Oh. Well I guess that's true. I probably did have too much to drink; I was trying to drown my sorrows. Mary finished with me because I wouldn't take her to the dance Friday night."

Roy finished his coffee and leant forwards, "That right? Well I'm sorry that ya relationship ended with ya girl but that's no excuse for fighting."

"He was talking bad about Mary, Sheriff. Claimed that he got his hand inside her chemise, said she was a pretty frisky girl and he thought it wouldn't be long before he would be able to go much further. Now Sheriff, Mary's not like that, she's a real nice girl and Brad had no right to suggest she was a jezebel!"

Roy looked straight at Frank, "You've got it bad, haven't ya son?"

"If you mean I love her, yes sir, I do and I'll be honest that I was pretty upset when she said that she didn't want to see me anymore. But sir, I've got a long trip to make Saturday, Sheriff and I've only been working for Mr. Collins for a year and I can't let him think I'm gonna let him down, not just to take a girl to a dance."

"Well, son if you think she's that special, why didn't you tell her that?"

"I tried to but she didn't seem to listen after I said I couldn't take her to the dance. Seems she'd brought a new dress to wear and well…..she said that if I loved her that I'd take her to the dance and that if I didn't do that then I didn't love her and she didn't want anything to do with me ever again and then she stormed off."

"Did ya, go after her, son?"

"No, sir I thought she didn't want me to."

Roy chuckled, when he saw the younger man's frown he reached through the bars and put his hand on his thigh briefly, "I'm sorry son, but you've got a lot to know about courting. The girl was just trying to hurt ya and make you promise to take her; she wanted you to come after her. She probably thought that it she flirted a little with another young man that you'd see that and storm in to rescue her and then agree to take her to that dance. Now it sounds like Brad got the wrong idea and may have taken advantage of that and I'll speak to him about it. He's not a bad fella you know even if he was acting like an ass when he was with his friends and full of beer."

"Sheriff?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think if I went and tried to speak to Mary and explain after I'm done with the judge that she'll listen?"

"I got no idea, but I couldn't hurt none to try, could it?"

"I guess not. Thanks."

"What for, son?" said Roy getting to his feet.

"The fatherly advice. I lost my pa ten years ago and you remind me of him."

Roy winked, "Why thank you, son. You just take heed of my advice and make sure that you avoid the saloons because I don't want to see you back in here again."

Frank shook his head slowly, "You won't sir, I promise."

Roy nodded and took the coffee cup from him and walked back into the front office.

* * *

><p>"Roy?" Ben called as he opened the jail house door.<p>

"Come in, Ben. Howdy, Hoss, didn't expect you to come in this morning."

"Where is he, Roy?"

"I don't know, probably seeking out the judge or a lawyer, not that he's got any money for a lawyer." Roy fixed Hoss with a firm stare. "Now, Hoss you ain't fixing to cause any trouble are ya? Because I'd hate to have to haul ya in for disturbing the peace."

"He'll behave, won't you, son?"

Hoss sighed and nodded, "Yes, sir. I'll behave Roy don't you fret."

Roy smiled. "Coffee gents?"

"Sure, thanks, Roy."

Roy poured 4 cups of coffee and handed one to Ben and Hoss and then took one back to Franklin. "Won't hurt to have you as sober as can be to face the judge."

"Thanks, Sheriff." Roy nodded and returned to Ben and Hoss, closing the door on the cellblock.

Roy gestured with his head, "Franklin busted up the Bucket of Blood a little last night because his girl was playing games with him and he didn't realise, gotta take him over for his court appearance shortly."

"He going to be staying awhile?" Ben asked sipping his coffee.

"No, probably get a lecture from old Judge Hendrickson and a fine."

The three men drank their coffee in silence for a few minutes.

"Roy, we're heading over to talk to Mr. Lewis after this, with regards to asking the judge to fight for temporary custody of the boy. What do you think the chances are?"

"I don't know, Ben. That man makes me want to grab him around the neck and squeeze hard. You know, he's still claiming that the boy wasn't beaten by him and I've tried tricking him into admitting it, but he's just too damn smart. If he convinces the judge that he does discipline the child but wasn't the one to give him that beating, then I think the judge will be bound by the law to let him claim the boy."

"NO! That's not gonna happen, Roy." Hoss said angrily putting down his cup.

"Now, Hoss, I don't want to see that happen either, but if the judge decides in his favour, I gotta obey and if you fight me on this I'll have to arrest ya and I don't wanta have to do that."

Ben reached out an arm and laid if on his son's. "Hoss will comply with the law, Roy, I can assure you of that but….he's agreed to let me handle it and I would like to speak to the judge. Do you think you can arrange it?"

"Alright, Ben. I'll try and see if he can see ya after Franklin's appearance, but if the boy's father does appear in court ya got to keep your son from losing his temper."

Ben squeezed Hoss' arm, "I will. Now if you excuse us we need to go and see Mr. Lewis."

"Sure, call back here when you're done, OK?"

"Yes." Ben turned to Hoss and released his arm and patted his thigh, "Come on, son lets go talk to Mr. Lewis."

* * *

><p>"Franklin Peters!"<p>

Franklin stood up in the courtroom in front of the judge, "Yes, sir."

"Well, Mr. Peters, I understand that you stand before me charged with public drunkenness, disturbing the peace and criminal damage of one saloon bar mirror and a table. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, sir."

"You regret your actions, Mr. Peters?" said the judge looking down from his seat.

Franklin fumbled with his hat nervously. "Yes, sir, your honour. I went to drink away my sorrows, "Franklin paused and gulped. "I was a fool, sir and I guess I was real angry at what someone said and well…yes sir I caused the damage, but it's gonna be the last time, I promise you. I've a good job now and I don't want to lose it. I'll accept whatever punishment you give me and you won't see me in this courtroom again."

The judge studied the younger man before him and he could see that although he was nervous, he did manage to maintain his focus on the judge and the judge believed that he was being earnest. Judge Hendrickson had been a judge for 30 years, although only sitting in Virginia City for 2 and over that time he had learned to read whether or not the defendant was repentant and also whether or not they were telling the truth.

"Young man, I believe that you are telling me the truth and so I'm going to give you the chance to prove what you have promised. You know you are very lucky, if it hadn't been for your repentance, then I would have given you a much harsher sentence, this having been the second time I've seen you in my courtroom. 50 dollar fine, this covers the damages for the saloon and the fine as well."

Franklin winced, 50 dollars was almost two months wages and quite frankly he didn't have access to it. "Uhm, your honour, may I speak?"

The judge inclined his head, "You may."

"Well sir, I thank you for not throwing the book at me and I promise that I'll keep my word, but I don't have 50 dollars."

"You got a good job, son?"

"Yes, sir, well I hope I still got it, my boss ain't likely to be too happy with me what with missing todays work and all."

"If he's a rancher he'll be used to it. He'll probably dock you a day's pay but if you apologise I'm sure that you'll still have your job. Now about your fine, you agree to come see the Sheriff come pay and give him 10 dollars a month for the next 5 months and I'll consider that acceptable. You can manage that, can't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, then. Courts adjourned." The judge slapped the gavel down on his desk and then he stood up.

Roy gently tugged on Franklin's arm. "Go on, son, go and get your horse and go back to the ranch and I don't want to see you in any saloon for a good week or more."

"Yes, sir, thank you, Sheriff, for everything."

"Yeah, yeah, go on now and make sure that when you get a chance you go and call on that girl of yours and sort everything out."

Franklin grinned, "Yes, sir I sure will." And with that he turned and left the courthouse.

When Franklin could be seen walking down the street, the judge turned to face Roy. "Any more, for me today, Roy?"

"No, sir, but Ben Cartwright wants a word, will you oblige?"

"For, Ben, yes. Tell him to come to my chambers."

"Yes, sir I will."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, Mr. Cartwright, I see no problem with you applying for temporary guardianship of the white boys until the Sheriff has traced their families if they have any, but the coloured boy…" Mr. Lewis shook his head, "I'm sorry but I think you'll have a fight on your hands about that. If the boy's father is still alive and claiming him then the court will be obliged to hand the boy back to him."

"What even if the boy is terrified of him and his father beat him black and blue?" Hoss yelled.

"Calm down, Mr. Cartwright, you asked for advice and I'm giving it to you. The law is clear that children belong to their parents until they are of age. Now you say that the boy is claiming that his father hurt him, but you don't have any witnesses to that other than the boy," the lawyer held out his hand quickly when he saw Hoss' anger, "I understand that you believe him and you are probably right as although young children lie sometime, they don't often do so about something so serious. However, like the Sheriff told you, it's the boy's word against his father, so unless the court can be convinced that the father is lying or he confesses, then the judge is liable to award the boy back to his father care."

"Isn't there anything you can do, Mr. Lewis?" asked Ben noting Hoss' demeanour.

"I can argue on your behalf, Mr. Cartwright, and I'll try as hard as I can to point the judge at the facts as we know them but you might have to just accept that you might not win this battle."

"Well, I'd like you to try, Mr. Lewis."

"I'd be happy to, Mr. Cartwright, you come back to me with a time that you need me at the courthouse and I will be there."

Hoss and Ben stood and then so did Mr. Lewis, "Thank you for your time, sir, we'll be back very shortly I hope." Ben said shaking hands.

"I'll be here until 5 today, Mr. Cartwright." Mr. Lewis stood and he shook hands with Hoss and then Ben and Hoss left the lawyers office.

"Pa, I don't believe it, why is it that the law thinks that a little boy's word is less important than an abusive man's."

"It's not, son. Don't worry I'll talk to the judge and I'm sure that we can get this sorted out but please, Hoss stay calm and if we do happened to be in the same vicinity of Ray's father I want you to keep your head about you, clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come on then let's go and see the judge and then we'll get some lunch."

* * *

><p>"Ben, Hoss, come on in," said the judge when Ben rapped on the door to the judge's chambers.<p>

"Thank you your honour. I'll be quick I promise."

"Please take a seat,"

"Thank you."

Ben and Hoss sat down.

"Well, Ben what can I do for you?"

Ben gave the judge a quick recap of the situation and sat back to await the judges' comments.

"A tricky situation, Ben. I'm assuming that you want a custody hearing for the boy?"

"Yes, please, if it meets with your honour's approval."

The judge cocked his head whilst he thought for a moment. "Hoss, I have no problem assigning guardianship to you and your wife for the other two boys and if you get your lawyer to come and see me with the papers and the Sheriff, I'll sign them this afternoon. With regards to the other boy, well I have to tell you that Mr. Phelps has already been to see me on behalf of the boy's father, his client. And Mr. Phelps is demanding that I award the father custody of his son."

Hoss went to get up and Ben put out his hand to stop him.

"Alright, Ben I'll have a hearing but I want to speak to the boy. Can you get him here this afternoon?"

Ben turned to Hoss, "Hoss?"

"If I bring him back to town, will you speak to the boy on his own or with me in the room?"

The judge nodded, "If that's what it takes to hear what the boys had to say then yes. I'll speak with him in front of only you. So Gentlemen let's say 3.30?"

Ben and Hoss stood up, "That will be fine, your honour, thank you."

"Well I'll see you this afternoon then, good day."

Ben and Hoss left the room and the judge sat back in his chair and put his head in his hands, "And I was hoping it would be a light and stress free day!"

* * *

><p>"Hoss I'll go back to Mr. Lewis, you go and inform Roy and then head back to the house to collect Ray."<p>

"Alright, Pa."

Ben watched his middle son walk away and his chest tightened, he hated to think what Hoss would do if the judge awarded Ray's custody back to his father. Ben suddenly wished that Adam had not left on the stage the day before with the children and Emma, as he could have used Adam's arguing skills and his strength to keep Hoss under control.

Having seen Roy and updated him, Hoss collected his horse and rode back to the homestead. Whilst Ben arranged everything with Mr. Lewis and he headed off to Ms. Lucy's for a quiet lunch.

* * *

><p>Hoss rode into the yard, dismounted and was almost to the front door when Caroline opened it, "Honey?" she said seeing his determination.<p>

"I've come back to take Ray into town."

"Oh?"

Hoss lowered his voice almost to a whisper. "The judge wants to see and speak to him, honey and ….well there's gonna be a custody hearing."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I'm taking Ray and you, Mike and Henry are staying here."

"No I'm not! I'm coming with you, Eric and if you ride out without me, then I will just hitch up the buggy and come alone."

Hoss pulled Caroline into his chest and kissed the top of her head, "Honey, please, it's difficult enough as it is, I'm only just controlling my anger and I don't want you or the boys to be there if things don't go as we want."

"Oh my god, the fathers' fighting it, isn't he? Eric I'm coming with you, that man is not going to take that boy away to take him home and beat him again!" Caroline hissed, trying to keep her voice low so that the boys would not hear.

Hoss pushed his wife's head away and looked down into her determined eyes, "Alright, alright you can come into town, but what about Mike and Henry? I don't want them to see what might happen."

"Uh, well what about Mei Ling?"

Hoss shook his head, "She's cleaning and doing a laundry day."

"Well what about…Amelia, do you think she would keep an eye on them for a few hours? After all she's 6 months pregnant and she can't go anywhere."

"Do you think the boys will behave for her?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes, I believe that they will, but we can't tell them why they have to stay there."

Caroline and Hoss continued to whisper; unaware that Henry had followed Caroline out as he wanted to show Hoss his drawing of a horse.

Henry had hid in the shadows, just inside the front door, when he heard Hoss whispering to Caroline. Hearing Ray's name made him listen hard and his eyes went wide when he heard that they were going to leave Mike and him at home and take Ray into town where he might have to be given back to his father.

Henry turned and went to find Ray and his brother. "Mike, Ray! Quick, we gotta sneak out the back door?"

"Why?" both boys demanded.

Henry told them what he had heard and Ray's face paled. The boys grabbed some cookies and a jar of lemonade from the cooler, slipped it into a sackcloth which they found in the kitchen cupboard and then all three went out the back door and ran as fast as they could into the copse of trees.

"Where are we going?" asked Henry getting breathless after a few minutes, he was the heaviest of them and could not run as far or as fast.

"We've got to get away, I can't go back, I just can't." cried Ray, running hard through his tears.

* * *

><p>"Eric, they've gone, the back door is open and the cooler door too," Caroline had a quick look in the cooler and noticed one of the lemonade jars she had filled the day before was missing and when she looked up on the shelf the cookie jar lid was askew. "Eric, they've taken some cookies and a jar of lemonade. We have to find them."<p>

Shutting the house up, Caroline and Hoss left the house and Hoss quickly hitched up the buggy. "You take the trail and I'll ride around the back on my horse. "

Caroline started to cry but climbed up into the buggy sniffing back the tears.

"Don't worry, honey, we'll find them."

Hoss mounted up and took off round the back of the house and soon found the boys trail. They had made no attempt to cover their tracks and on horseback he was able to not only see them but to catch up, quickly. He rode in front a few feet and then slipped down and grabbed them by the collar.

"Now just where do you three think you're going?" he demanded.

"Get, off, me, you, bastard." Said Ray kicking Hoss' shins.

"Let, go, let go," demanded Henry and Mike as they struggled against Hoss.

Hoss shook them and yelled out for Caroline.

The boys continued to struggle and kick, Ray cursing all the while, but Hoss held firm until Caroline caught up with the buggy.

"Raymond, you stop that cussing, RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!" Caroline yelled and then she jumped from the buggy and pulled Mike and Henry away from Hoss and shook them, "Now what is this all about? I thought you were happy with living with us. Why did you steal and then sneak out?"

Henry stared crying, "You were ….g…go...gonna, send….Ray…aw…away."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Henry, heard you talking at the door, and you were going to make us go and stay with someone whilst you took Ray into town" spat Mike, holding back his own tears, his eyes looking glassy.

"Oh, my. Oh boys, I'm so sorry, you weren't meant to…..we were not going to let Ray get taken away. Oh, Eric we have to take them to town with us."

"You betrayed, me…..I…I…thou…thought….you…liked….m…me." sobbed Ray, collapsing beside Hoss.

Hoss sank to his knees and pulled the crying boy into his arms and hugged him. He decided that whatever happened in the future he was going to be honest with the boys.

"Ray, now stop crying, boy. Ray, we love you. Both Ms. Caroline and I have fallen in love with all three of you and we wanted to ask the judge for permission for you to stay with us…..but your Pa or a man claiming to be your Pa, has come to town to claim you and that's why you have to come with us as the judge wants to see and speak to you."

"You're' going to send him back to his Pa! you…..you….. bastard!" yelled Mike.

Caroline released Henry and turned Mike to the side and swatted his behind, "I said no cursing, young man and that means you too." Caroline then pulled the now sobbing boy into her, "Mike, we don't want to send any of you away," she opened her arms and pulled Henry in beside his brother and hugged them both, both boys were sobbing hard at the thought of losing their friend.

"Ray, we need to get you to town so that the judge can talk to you, but I don't want you to worry, because I am NOT letting anyone take you away, especially the man that hurt you, father or no father."

"Y..you…pr..omise?" the boy said through hitching sobs.

"Yes I promise. Do you trust me?"

Ray nodded and buried his head into Hoss' neck.

Caroline continued to try and calm down Mike and Henry whilst Hoss soothed Ray.

Eventually all three children stopped crying.

"OK, boys, look at me, please?" Hoss ordered.

He released Ray and Caroline released Henry and Mike and all three stood in front of a still kneeling Hoss.

"Boys, we have to go into town now and Ray has to go into the courthouse. We can all go together to town but Mike and Henry, you will need to stay outside with Ms. Caroline and I want you to promise me that you will behave."

Henry and Mike nodded.

Hoss reached out and cupped Ray's chin gently. "Ray, my Pa and a man named, Mr. Lewis who is a lawyer, are going to speak up for you but I'm gonna be in the room and if you get scared, you just look at me, OK?"

Sniff, "Yes, sir."

"Good, boy!"

Hoss ruffled each of the boy's heads and then hugged each of them before lifting them up into the back seat of the buggy.

Giving Caroline a kiss on the lips and a quick hug, he helped her up into the front seat, tied his horse to the rear and then he climbed up besides Caroline and taking the reins, he steered the buggy back onto the main trail.

* * *

><p>Ben was beginning to get worried, it was almost 3 and Hoss had not come back with Ray and he was beginning to think that Hoss had taken off with the boys to avoid coming to town.<p>

He looked out of the jailhouse door where he had been standing with Roy drinking coffee, when he saw the buggy come up the street. "Roy!"

Roy looked out the door and saw Hoss bring the buggy to halt in front of the jail house.

"Long story, Pa," Hoss said before Ben could ask.

"Alright, son." Ben helped Caroline down whilst Hoss helped the boys out from the back.

"Hoss, I don't think it's wise for you to have brought everyone into town."

"No choice Roy, the boys over heard me telling Caroline what was happening and the boys stole some food and made a run for it."

"Oh, well guess you didn't have no choice." Roy turned to Caroline and raised his hat, "Mrs. Cartwright, would you and the boys like to use my office? I've no prisoners and you'll be safe in there."

"No, thank you Sheriff, I think we would all be better at the courthouse."

"Now, Caroline I don't think that's wise," said Ben.

"I'm sorry, Ben but I do, the judge needs to see Eric and Ray and I'm want to talk to him if he'll hear me. And the boys have to be with us, unless you know of anyone else they would be comfortable with?"

Ben shook his head.

"Well then that's settled. Sheriff may the boys and I use your office to clean up, please?"

"Yes, ma'am go right on in."

Caroline shuffled into the office with the boys and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Pa, I was only explaining to Caroline in a whisper when I got home and then the next things is, we done found the cooler door ajar and the back door open and the boys missing."

Ben shrugged, "What's done is done; we'll just have to hope that Ray is able to speak to the judge and convince him that he's telling the truth."

When Caroline had cleaned the boys and herself up, she left the office and everyone headed to the courthouse where they met Mr. Lewis.

"Ah, so these are the children. Hello, boys, I'm Mr. Lewis. I'm a lawyer and I'll be speaking to the judge on your behalf."

The boys looked at each other and then Caroline and Hoss who settled them by gently placing their hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Lewis, I'm Mrs. Cartwright."

Mr. Lewis held out his hand for her to shake, "A pleasure Mrs. Cartwright. Although I wish that we had met in pleasanter circumstances."

"Yes, I agree."

* * *

><p>A door opened to their right and the judge appeared. "Ben, Hoss, Mr. Lewis, would you like to come in and bring the young boy in question please."<p>

Hoss kissed Caroline quickly and then with his hand placed gently on Ray's shoulder, he followed the others into the courtroom.

Ray tensed instantly when he saw his father at the front of the room standing next to his lawyer.

"Howdy boy, they been treating ya OK?"

Ray looked up at Hoss and Hoss saw the boys alarmed face and he moved the boy so that he was behind him.

"I asked ya a question, boy?" said Mr. Deakins angrily.

"Be, quiet," hissed Mr. Phelps.

"Why? I was only asking after my boy's health."

Mr. Phelps turned to face his client, "I said, be quiet, before you make the judge rule against you before we even start."

Mr Deakins scowled but he shut up and turned back to face the front.

Ben and Mr. Lewis proceeded to the front of the courtroom, whilst Hoss led Ray to a seat a few rows behind his father and their lawyer, making sure to keep the boy on the side furthest away from his father. He chose the row because the only way the man would be able to see them, was to turn back and Hoss knew the judge would not like that at all.

Picking up his gavel the judge sat down, "Court is now in session, be seated." He slapped the gavel down once.

After rearranging the papers in front of him, he focused on the men at the tables to either side of the aisle.

"Now, gentleman I have the correctly filed papers in front of me and I've read them and both sides make a good argument, but I have a few questions and you may present further arguments, Then I want to speak to the child concerned on his own."

"Mr. Phelps, you are petitioning this court for the return of Raymond Deakins, aged 8 and two months to his father Mr. Claude Deakins of Aurora. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. My client is the boy's father and finding him missing, he has come to collect him and return him home to his family."

"Mr. Deakins," said the judge addressing him, "Why did you not come after your son, sooner? I believe that he has been missing over a week."

"Well, ya honour, I'm not a rich man and so I couldn't go round sending telegrams and putting up posters like other folks. I did go out to try and find him, but then I had to return home to look after my other children and their Ma. But sir when the Sheriff in Aurora put up a poster giving descriptions of some missing boys, I just knew one of them was my boy and I high-tailed it here."

"I see. And the boy in the courtroom is your son?"

Mr Deakins chanced a glance behind him, "Yes, sir, the boys mine."

"Mr. Lewis, I understand that you have a counter argument, would you please tell us about it."

"Yes, your honour. Well sir, the fact is that we believe that whilst this man may be the boy's father, he is not a man fit to be awarded custody."

"He's my boy not yourn!" Mr Deakins shouted.

The judge frowned and fixed Mr. Phelps and his client with a firm glare, "Mr. Phelps, I suggest you inform your client of the rules or I will have him removed from my courtroom."

"Yes, your honour. " Mr. Phelps turned to his client. "You heard the judge now be quiet and let me handle this."

The judge waited a moment and then turned to face Mr. Lewis. "Please continue Mr. Lewis."

"Thank you, you, your honour. Well as I was saying, sir, we believe that the boy's father is not fit to take custody. We believe that he beat the young boy black and blue. I have a doctor's report on the boy's injuries that you have in front of you and the testimony of Hoss Cartwright and Sheriff Roy Coffee who witnessed the extent of his injuries when he arrived in Virginia City. You should also have a witness statement from the boy that Sheriff Coffee wrote only two days ago where the boy finally admitted it was his father that beat him."

"You have a counter argument to that, Mr. Phelps?"

Mr. Phelps stood up, "Yes, sir, the boy's father admits that he does discipline his son physically on occasion when it is warranted, just as most fathers and that sometimes that does include a dose of his leather belt, but he insists that he is never abusive. "

Hoss snorted loudly and the judge levelled him with a glare.

"Continue ,Mr. Phelps."

"Yes, sir, well, as I was saying. My client said that the boy has of late developed a nasty habit of stealing and the he has been trying hard to teach the boy the errors of his ways. He suggests that the boy may have tried his new skill out after he ran away and the person who caught him beat him."

"Oh, really?" said the judge.

"Yes, sir." Replied Mr. Phelps. "Your honour I would remind the court that there is no evidence to prove that my client beat his son and that since he is not being charged with anything, that he is to be considered innocent until proven guilty. I therefore respectfully request that you rule in our favour and award custody back to the father, so that he can return home with him to his family."

"Mr. Lewis?"

Mr. Lewis stood up. "Your honour, I concede that there is little evidence to prove, that the father of the boy beat him, but I believe that there is a body of evidence that should lead you to believe that what we are trying to assert is true and that just because there is no enough evidence to imprison the father, that does not mean that the father did not do it. I would also like you to consider the boys general fear of his father and the lack of affection between them and if it pleases your honour. We would like you to speak to the boy on your own where we hope that you will see that he is not lying. Thank you." Mr. Lewis returned to his seat and Ben whispered "well done" in his ear.

"OK, gentlemen I would like to have some time to consider your petitions and weigh them up and I will hear the boy's evidence. Could everyone but Hoss Cartwright and the boy please leave the courtroom?"

Hoss cuddled Ray into his side where Ray buried his head whilst everyone but them and the judge left the room.

"Hoss, would you please bring the boy up to the front?"

"Come on, Ray." Hoss gently urged Ray to his feet and then walked him to the front of the court room.

"Hello, Ray, don't be nervous, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. Why don't you come and sit in the seat next to me will, you."

Ray walked up and sat down in the witness box and looked down at his feet.

The judge turned to face the boy, "Ray," the judge said softly, "Ray, would you look at me please?"

The young boy slowly looked up until he was looking into the judge's kind eyes.

"Ray, who hurt you?"

"P…p….papa."

"Why, son? What did you do?" the judge continued in a very soft voice.

"I…I….I d.i..didn't d..do …m..my..ch… chores."

"None of them?"

"No…sir. I was late because…because….." Ray started to tear up and the judge reached out a hand. And gently touched the young boys arm.

"It's OK, Ray, take your time."

The young boy sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hands until the judge handed him his own clean cotton handkerchief.

"Th…thank …y…you."

The judge smiled at him, "You're welcome."

He waited for a few minutes whilst the boy got himself under control and then he gently drew the boy back to his focus. "Are you ready to continue, Ray?"

Ray nodded and sniffed, "Yes, sir."

"OK, when you are ready, please continue."

"Uh…"

"You were saying why you didn't do your chores," said the judge gently.

"Uhm yes, sir, I didn't get to do my chores before Papa came home, … because I was at …school."

"School?"

"Yes, sir, Mrs. Lennon the schoolteacher said that I could come and learn in the school when she saw me standing outside every day. Papa doesn't think school is for boys like me and so we ain't allowed to go. So I had ta sneak out and then get back in time to do my chores…..but …Papa…..came home… .early….. and… he… he…"

"Your honour, I think he's said enough, don't you?" said Hoss with a distinct warning tone to his voice.

"Yes, you're right, Hoss." The judge turned to his right, "Thank you Ray, you were very brave. Now would you like to go with Mr. Cartwright into my chambers and get a drink of water?"

Ray nodded and trying not to sob, he climbed down from the witness stand and then slipping his small hand in Hoss' huge one, he let Hoss lead him into the judge's chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I continue to be sincerely grateful for the kind reviews, especially those from my loyal readers. Please do continue to review not just for me but any author's work on Fanfiction that you read. Us authors spend a lot of time writing and the only way we know if the story is liked or we are on the right track with a storyline is when we get feedback from our readers. All reviews are welcome, positive and negative (provided the negative reviews are of substance and not just moaning). So please do take the time to leave a review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Sorry about the delay in posting a new chapter folks but my back injury is still causing me problems, luckily my playbook does allow me to do a little so I can post something up for you.

* * *

><p>"Judge, may I please speak with you?"<p>

"Yes, of course Mrs. Cartwright, come on in and sit down the front."

The judge left his seat and went to greet Caroline, taking a seat next to her. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Well, sir I was hoping that I might convince you to grant Eric and I temporary custody of Raymond as well as the other two boys. Please, sir, the boy's father is clearly not suitable to take care of him and Eric and I have become rather attached to the boy. We could offer him a good home until somewhere more suitable is found."

"Mrs. Cartwright, I have every intention of granting you temporary custody of Mike and Henry but with regards to the other boy, I haven't made my decision yet…"

"You can't let that man take the boy away. Haven't you seen the boy's injuries?" interrupted Caroline.

"No ma'am I haven't and even if I did I can't prove the boy's father caused those injuries and neither can anyone else. " The judge took Caroline's hand, "I'm sorry to say this but the law does not allow me to make a decision based on a hunch or a belief that something happened."

"I won't let you take the child away from us! If we have to we'll appeal to the governor!" Snapped Caroline.

"Now, settle down, Mrs. Cartwright, please." The judge said trying to calm the angry woman in front of him.

"Caroline?"

Caroline looked up to see Hoss standing in the doorway to the judge's chambers. The raised voices had brought him out to find out what was happening.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"Trying to convince the judge to listen to us and make the right decision of course!"

Quickly crossing the room Hoss gently pulled his wife to her feet. "Oh, darling, that's not the way to persuade the judge." Hoss turned to face the judge, "I'm sorry, judge but as you can see my wife and I feel very strongly about this."

"It's alright, Hoss, why don't you and your wife go back into my chambers with the boy so that you can pull yourselves together."

"Yes, sir. Come on, honey, let's go and have a little talk," Hoss led an angry and upset Caroline back into the back room.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Caroline, am I going home with Papa?" asked Ray anxiously.<p>

"No! You're not!"

"Honey, PLEASE." Hoss turned to the young boy and beckoned him nearer.

"Ray, the judge hasn't made up his mind yet, but I promise you that I ….. no we…will not let him hurt you ever again."

* * *

><p>"Sheriff, Mr. Cartwright, would you come inside for a moment please?" asked the judge, beckoning them into the courtroom. Ben and Roy followed the judge back inside the courtroom.<p>

"Ben, Ms. Caroline seems to be getting a little upset and angry and I would appreciate it if you could take her away somewhere with the other boys. I can't have her making a scene as it would give the father reasons to appeal any decision that doesn't go his way. Would you escort her to the hotel or something, please?"

Ben nodded his head slowly, "Yes sir. You'll send for us as soon as you've made a decision?"

"Yes Ben I will send someone for you just as soon as we are finished, " the judge leant nearer so that only Ben could hear him, "Ben, you might want to call by the doctors for something to calm her. I do understand how strongly she feels about the boy but a courtroom isn't the place for her in that state." He indicated with his head, "She's in my chamber with Hoss, if he'd rather be the one to take her, then provided that you will take responsibility for Raymond whilst he's here I'll accept that."

"I'll go and talk to them, judge, I'm so sorry for the disruption."

The judge waved his had dismissively, "It's nothing, Ben women sometimes get emotional about things they find very important. And mothering someone they feel is in need of it is instinctive."

Ben took a couple of steps towards the judge's chambers.

"Oh and Ben, take her out my side door so that she doesn't have to go past that boy's father."

Ben and the judge exchanged a knowing smile and Ben headed to the judges back room.

"Roy, Mrs. Cartwright raised a very important point about seeing the boys injuries but you know I can't let myself be led by my own feelings of disgust." The judge sighed, he was a grandfather to two, both 6 six old boys and he could only imagine how he would feel if anyone was to have hurt them or attempted to hurt them like the report he had read from the doctor.

"Roy, I've read the doctors report but I'd appreciate a personal view of someone who's actually witnessed them. Seeing as you've seen the injuries, can you tell me, were they really that bad?"

"Yes, sir, worst beatin' I've ever seen." Roy rubbed his neck, "Orton, can I tell ya something friend to friend?"

The judge nodded knowing that Roy and he had known each other for years and Roy had only ever used his first name a couple of times over those years, so doing so now meant that he was very serious.

"Orton, I got a mind to take the man around the back of the jail and give him a good dose of a bullwhip to see how he feels about it and I've been fighting wanting to put my hands around his throat and squeeze real tight ever since the man come to town."

The judge smiled wryly, "Well I'm glad that you didn't act on your feelings, Roy or I'd been sentencing you to jail for assault….."

"Yes sir, I know. But honestly judge, I know that man's responsible for the boys beatin'. I just can't prove it or trick 'im inta confessing, but sure as oats is oats, the man did it and it's frustrating the heck outta me."

Judge Orton Cowen sank down into the nearest seat, "I believe you Roy and I must say that I feel the same way giving the doctors report, but Mr. Phelps is right that there no proof, so I can't treat the man as a pariah."

"You don't haveta judge, ain't you always telling me that custody hearings don't have to be like a normal court case? All you gotta do is make a decision on whether or not the father is the best carer for the boy and if not, surely you can grant temporary custody."

The judge sighed, "Yes, I could but…."

"But nothing, judge. Mr. Phelps knows that he ain't got no case. He's just trying to make a name for himself, taking on a free case just so as he can pit himself against Mr. Lewis."

"You really believe that, Roy?"

"Yep. I've been watching him; he's not comfortable defending that bast….uhm I mean, man and well… I reckon that he's expecting to lose but the fact that he can claim to have tried to fight for custody…. will he thinks, bring him some new business. "

The judge sat back quietly contemplating all the evidence he'd heard both in the actual hearing and from his old friend the Sheriff.

"Roy, I've made my decision, would you bring the lawyers back in here whilst I get Hoss and the boy?"

* * *

><p>When everyone but Ben was back in the courtroom, the judge banged his gavel, "Court is now back in session."<p>

The judge fiddled with the papers on his desk for a moment then took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Mr Phelps, you have argued well on your client's behalf and you are correct in your assertion that there is not enough direct evidence to arrest and charge your client with the beating his son suffered, but I have to tell you that I believe that he did actually beat his son…"

"Your, honour," started the lawyer and he started to stand.

The judge held up his hand, "Sit down, young man, I wasn't finished." He waited until Mr. Phelps had resumed his seat angrily.

"As I was saying, I believe that the father of young Raymond here did actually cause the boys injuries and I am therefore reluctant to release the boy into his custody for him to further abuse."

Mr Deakins stood up and banged his hand on the desk, "You ain't got no right to take my boy, he's my son and you can't prove I hit him like that."

The judge leant forwards and fixed Mr. Deakins with a firm gaze. "That's where you're wrong, Mr. Deakins and I'll thank you to behave yourself in my god damn courtroom!"

The judge glared at the boy's father as Roy Coffee slowly came around to stand behind him to restrain the man should it be necessary.

"Now, as I was trying to say before I was interrupted, Mr. Deakins. A custody hearing is for the judge to hear arguments as to who is the best person they feel can take care of the child and you sir, have given me no reason to think that you have the boy's best interests at heart. You are clearly an angry man who has trouble controlling your temper from what i have observed in my courtroom and father or not, does not give you the right to take care of a child. So…..I am rejecting your application for the return of the boy and instead am granting Mr. and Mrs. Eric Cartwright temporary custody for a period of 6 months. "

Mr. Deakins turned away from the judge and shouted across to Ray, "I'll be back for you, boy, don't you think of getting too comfortable with them Cartwright's" and then he stormed passed Roy and out of the courtroom slamming the door on his way.

The young boy buried his head in Hoss' jacket as he sobbed.

Hoss reached down and held the boy closely to him, "It's alright, I've got you Ray, he's gone now."

"But…he….he…sa…said…he…he…he's coming…..ba…back….."

"I know he your scared, son but I'm gonna keep you safe, just like i promised. Now don't you worry yourself none. Come on, " Hoss gently wiped away the boys tears with one of his thumbs, "stop your tears. You trust old Hoss now don"t ya?"

Ray sniffled, "Yes sir."

"Well then, dry your tears for me, OK?"

The small boy nodded and wiped at his tears.

The judge then banged his gavel on the tables, "Case closed. Hoss, why don't you take the boy and find your wife and father and I'll sign the custody papers?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much, judge. Come on, Ray." Hoss scooped the boy up into his arms, "Let's go and find the others and Ms. Caroline so we can tell them the good news."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Phelps?"<p>

The lawyer was gathering up his papers, relieved really at losing the case. At first, he had believed the father's story but as the case went on he found out what a truly nasty man Mr. Deakins was, still he hated to actually lose.

"Mr. Phelps!"

The lawyer quickly looked up, "Ah, yes, sorry, your honour."

"Mr. Phelps, you are excused."

"Yes, sir, thank you."

Finishing packing his papers in his briefcase, he shook hands briefly with Mr. Lewis and then he left the courtroom.

* * *

><p>"Right then, Mr. Lewis, let's have those custody papers please."<p>

"Yes, sir." The lawyer selected 3 application papers that he had filled in earlier and he walked over to the judge's desk and handed them up to him.

The judge looked at the third application, "Always were well prepared, weren't you, Nat?" he smirked.

"Never can be too prepared, your honour."

The judge signed his name to the papers previously signed by Hoss and Caroline.

"Roy, could you witness these please?"

"Yes, it'd be a pleasure, sir." Roy quickly signed all three sets of papers with a flourish then handed them back to the judge who gave them the once over and then handed them back to Mr. Lewis.

"All yours, Mr. Lewis, I trust you can file these with the records office in Carson City?"

"Yes, sir. I'll send them first thing on the Pony Express."

"Excellent! Well then gentlemen, I bid you good day." The judge climbed down from his chair and then left the courtroom to go to his chambers.

"Sheriff, can't you find some way to arrest that man?" Nat Lewis said as he tucked the custody papers into a leather satchel.

Roy shook his head sadly, "I wish I could, but ….."

"Yes I know, you can't prove anything. Oh well, I just hope that he doesn't come back."

"Oh, he probably will, but iffin I know him, it won't be done legal like. I'm gonna warn Ben and the others and Clem and I will set up some surveillance." Roy rubbed his neck with his hand, "I just hope that we can catch 'im in the act and then I can throw the book at him."

"Well, Sheriff for his sake I hope that the man isn't that stupid, as Mrs. Cartwright especially would gladly shoot to kill to protect them young'uns. Well….I'd best go and tell my clients the good news and get these papers filed. See you later, Sheriff."

"Good day, Mr. Lewis."

Both men turned on their heels and left the courtroom.

* * *

><p>Hoss carried Ray to the international hotel, wary of the fact that Mr. Deakins could be anywhere lying in wait for them. He needn't have worried though, as at that time Deakins was drowning his sorrows in the Bucket of Blood saloon.<p>

"Darn rich folks, thinkin' they can take my boy offa me," he muttered as he was sitting at a table on his own at the back with a bottle of rot gut whisky.

Two men were at the next table playing cards and they saw the man drowning his sorrows. Tom Parker turned to his buddy, Rex Butler. "You reckon he'll want a game," he said gesturing to the man at the next table.

"I dunno. Let's ask. "Hey mister, you wanna join us in a game of cards?"

"Ain't got no money to play."

"We'll stake ya for a game or so, right Rex?"

"Sure."

"Alright, then," agreed Deakins and he carried his bottle and glass over to the next table.

Tom dealt the cards, "So I hope you don't mind us asking but we kinda overheard you muttering something about some rich folks taking your kid."

"Yeah, darn white rich folks got the judge here to let them keep my boy. T'ain't right, he's my boy."

"How come they asking to keep him then?"

"Claiming he's better off with 'em. Darn rich folks always the same even around Aurora."

"I bid 10 cents," said Rex throwing in a dime.

"I'll see ya," said Tom after studying his cards and then tossing in his own coin. "So…. You're from Aurora eh? You know….. Clark Tenner?"

"Yeah, why?"

Clark Tenner was a hired gunman that worked for one of the local landowners and he was not someone to be trifled with but he hadn't caused any problems when he'd asked Deakins to shoe his horse two months ago.

"Oh…. nothing… he's an old buddy of ours is all. Ain't that right, Rex?"

"Yep. Sure is. Good man in a gunfight too, always ready to help us out if we needed him. So, who's the rich folks who got your kid?"

"Some family called Cartwright."

"Cartwright?"

"Yeah, a real big fella, too."

"Oh that'll be Hoss." Rex looked around the saloon to make sure that he wasn't going to be overheard, "So…. You wanna get that boy of your back eh?"

"O'course I do. He's my blood kin not their's and I'm gonna get him back come hell or high-water. I kin tell ya that. I'm not going back to Aurora without him.

Rex smiled at Tom, "Well, Tom and I might be able to help you with that, Mr?"

"Deakins, Clyde Deakins. Why do you boys wanta help me?" asked Deakins eying the men carefully.

"Oh well the Cartwright's are always swanning around here thinking they own the place and maybe we's tired of seeing them get their own way all the time." Said Tom smirking. "The bets to you Clyde, you in or out?"

Deakins studied his hand he had two pair, 2's and 3's. "I'm in, I bet 20 cents."

Tom tossed in the 20 cents for Clyde.

"I ain't got any money to give you fellas you know," Deakins said.

"We ain't seeking money from ya, you want the help or not?" whispered Rex.

"Yeah, I'll take the help. What you got in mind?"

The men huddled around playing cards and laying out their plans to help get Ray away from Hoss and to get back at the Cartwright's for firing Tom and Rex from the ranch. Both men had been loggers working on the lumber team and had been fired by Adam and Hoss for drinking on the job.

Hoss had actually argued on their behalf the first time Adam had found them drunk but in their eyes all Cartwright's were the same family and so any chance to get back at them was to be eagerly taken up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across town at the hotel….<p>

Hoss put Ray down at the door and took his hand, "You ready, Ray?"

Sniff, "Yes sir."

"OK, let's go in then." Hoss pushed back the door and let Ray walk in front of him.

"RAY!" yelled Mike and Henry. The boys jumped up from their seat and ran to him.

"Boys! Don't yell or run in the hotel," scolded Ben.

Ben and Caroline were sitting at a table just inside the restaurant. Ben had brought the boys some milk and cookies and he had been sitting patting Caroline's hand to calm her down, whilst they drank their coffee.

"Hi," said Ray. The boys all embraced. "Did the judge say you can stay?" Henry asked quickly.

Ray nodded, "Pa was awful mad though. I don't think he's gonna leave me alone."

"Aw, Mr. Hoss and Ms. Caroline won't let him hurt ya, Ray. Ms Caroline told us that the judge is maybe gonna let us stay here until they can find our folks, 'course they won't find ours and iffin the judge says you can stay then maybe we can all be adopted by the Cartwright's." Mike whispered.

"Raymond! oh Raymond, sweetie! Please come here," cooed Caroline and she opened her arms.

Ray looked up at Hoss who nodded and so the boy pushed past his friends and made his way over to Caroline.

"He's gonna be staying with us for a while, sweetheart and Mike and Henry too." Hoss grinned widely, "The judge is signing the paperwork right about now and Mr. Lewis is gonna file the papers with the office in Carson tomorrow."

"Oh, Eric, that is wonderful." Caroline hugged Ray and then sat him on her lap and called the other boys to her. "Oh boys isn't it wonderful, we can be a real family now." Caroline's eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"Ms. Caroline, don't cry, please don't cry," said Henry, placing his hand gently on her cheek.

Caroline clasped his small hand in hers and she smiled through her tears, "Oh, Henry, it's OK. "Caroline wiped at her eyes, with her handkerchief, "I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm so happy that you boys can stay with us."

3 small sets of eyes misted over and Caroline pulled each one of the boys to her and gave them a big hug. "You are all happy to stay with us aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am, I sure am," said Henry. Mike nodded his head and Ray cried on Caroline' shoulder, "Pa's awful mad and I'm gonna miss my mama but I wanta stay with you."

"I'm so glad, darling. Maybe you can write to your mama, Ray and you can send her a picture letting her know that you are ok. Would you like to do that?"

"Yes Ma'am…." Sniff… "I sure would like that."

Caroline kissed the young boy's cheek, "Then Eric and I will make sure that you have the paper and some coloured pencils so that you can."

Ben meanwhile stood up and shook his middle son's hand, "Congratulations, son."

"Thanks Pa. I'm not sure I'm really ready for this but I'm real happy that the boys can stay with us."

Ben chuckled, "Well son I'm sure that you'll manage well enough, but 3 boisterous young boys are certainly going to keep you on your toes."

"We'll manage, Ben," said Caroline from her chair.

Ben bent down and kissed Caroline softly on the cheek, "I know you will, my dear. Well…. I'll leave you all to have some lunch together and I'll go and catch up with Roy. Hoss would you like me to ride back with you?"

Hoss nodded, and he and Ben stepped away from the table, "Yeah, Pa that would be great. Thanks for your help earlier; I'm not sure I'd have been able to stay so calm around that man if you hadn't been there."

Ben patted his son on the back, "That's OK, son. I wanted to hit him as much as you did when I saw him, but keeping calm and letting the law do its job is better for everyone. Although I think we'd better be on guard for a while, I'm pretty sure Deakins meant it when he said that he'd be back."

"Yeah I know, Pa I feel like that too."

"I'll speak to Roy. Now you go and get yourself some pie and work things out with those boys."

"Yes sir," Hoss said enthusiastically.

Ben left the restaurant and Hoss went to join his wife and the boys.

* * *

><p>AN 2: If you are still reading and enjoying this story please, please take the time review. I could do with cheering up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to all those that have asked for an update to my stories. As most of you know I have been through the mill this year and that is why my stories have had to be put on the back burner. I have actually been writing quite a bit when I could but a lot of it isn't typed up yet and there are some new stories that are but need quite a bit of editing before they go only and two of them have to wait until The role of a father is a little further along as they give away part of it. Anyway I am still writing and none of my stories have been abandoned despite the delays in posting anything. If I don't get online again before the new year. I wish you all a happy and most importantly healthy new year and if you celebrate the season of goodwill then I hope you enjoy it. Take care. Ulls.

* * *

><p>"Well I don't know about you boys but I've a craving for pie and ice cream, who wants to joins me?" asked Hoss and he sat down at the table with his ready-made family.<p>

"I will!" said Henry excitedly

"And me," added Mike.

Ray was still in Caroline's arms soaking up the comfort of a loving mother, something he has missed since leaving home.

"And what about you young Ray, you gonna join in the fun with the rest of us?" asked Hoss.

Ray wiped a tear from his eye with his the part of the outside of the hand between finger and thumb and nodded with a small smile. Hoss gave him a smile and wink which made the small smile on the boy's face get a little bigger.

"Raymond?" Called Caroline and she gently lifted the boys chin up and looked down at him, "if you are going to be eating pie and ice cream you need to go sit in a chair properly, alright?"

Ray sniffed and nodded then he climbed off his new mother lap, but before he could slip away Caroline stopped him and with her handkerchief and a lick of spit, she cleaned up his tear strewn face, "There now that's better," she announced when all the tear tracks were wiped away and she pulled him down and gently kissed the top of his head, "all done, sweetie." she released the now embarrassed young boy and he was guided to a chair next to Hoss who ruffled his head when he sat in it.

Hoss beckoned the waiter and after asking Caroline if she was also joining them, he ordered 5 slices of pie with a large dollop of ice cream on each, with pot of coffee for him and another pot of tea for Caroline plus glasses of fresh lemonade for the boys. The waiter disappeared with the order, leaving the new family alone.

"Pa?"

Hoss looked at the boy who had called him, "Yes, Mike?"

"Uhm... if it's alright with you...can we call you Pa and Miss Caroline, Ma now, like forever?"

Hoss smiled and nodded and he reached for Caroline's hands when he saw the tears starting to pool in her eyes. "O'course you can, because that's what we want to be, we are your parents now for better or worse."

"Yeah I guess that's true, thanks Pa. Ma? Henry's gone all shy right now," Mike continued and Henry started blushing, "but well... would it be alright if he called you Mama instead and Pa Papa?"

Caroline nodded and dabbed at her eyes, "Yes sweetie, I would be very happy for you boys to call me Mama or Ma whatever you prefer."

Mike grinned and nudged his bashful younger brother with his elbow, "See, I told ya that they wouldn't mind." Henry blushed even more.

Just then the waiter returned with a tray of drinks. "3 glasses of fresh lemonade for the 3 well-behaved young gentlemen," he said putting a glass in front of each boy. "A pot of coffee for sir and a nice pot of tea for madam," he added, carefully unloading the tray with the correct items for each. "Your pie and ice cream orders will be right out."

"Thank you," said Hoss

The boys each started on their lemonade, Ray eagerly gulping down half a glass in one go. "Boy am I thirsty and this lemonade is real nice, although not as nice as Mama makes."

"Your Mama used to make you lemonade then sweetie?" asked Caroline whilst adding milk to her tea.

"Ah no, not my real Mama, 'cos well we couldn't afford lemons and sugar much. I mean it's not as good as your lemonade, Mama," Ray said matter of factly.

Caroline's eyes well up further at Ray calling her Mama and praising her lemonade and a lump formed in Hoss' throat.

"Thank you, sweetie that's very kind of you to say so," said Caroline when she got herself together, luckily her discomfort went unnoticed to the boys, who were enjoying their lemonade and looking around the restaurant at the other patrons.

"But it's, true, isn't it, Mike and Henry? Our, Mama makes the best lemonade ever doesn't she?"

"Sure does," agreed Mike and Henry at the same time.

Hoss gave his wife's hand a squeeze, pleased as punch to be sitting in a fancy hotel restaurant with his family acting like everyone else's.

When the ice cream arrived, all the boys' eyes grew wide at the portion size. "Oh wow, is that all for me?" asked Ray looking up at the waiter who put a bowl down in front of him first.

"Yes it is, young man, it's our standard serving, please enjoy."

"Yes sir! I sure will!"

The other boys having been lucky enough to remember being able to eat what they wanted before when they were all be it younger were not as impressed as their new brother, but they acted as if they were to make him feel normal.

"How's it taste, Ray?" asked Hoss whilst the waiter finished putting bowls in front of each person.

Ray picked up a spoon and he dove his spoon into the ice cream and brought it to his mouth, "Ooommm it's... gooood."

"Great 'cos I'm starving," said Hoss rubbing his hands in anticipation of tasting it himself.

"Eric!" scolded Caroline, "don't encourage bad manners at the table! Raymond, I am glad you are enjoying your dessert, but please don't talk whilst you are eating something. It sounds awful and it's not polite," chastised Caroline softly.

Ray swallowed what was in his mouth, and he dipped his head, "Yes ma'am, sorry."

"That's OK, sweetie, just don't do it again please." Caroline said with a smile

Ray nodded and he returned to eating his ice cream.

"Mmm, this pie is really good, honey. I think I might need me another slice when I've finished this," said Hoss devouring his pie and ice cream now that his appetite had returned.

Caroline chuckled, her nervous, unsure husband from earlier today had disappeared, to be replaced by the normal happy confident food loving man that she knew and adored.

The family sat together and enjoyed their pie and ice cream, Hoss indeed ordered an extra slice of pie for himself and some more ice cream for the boys, happy to indulge them in a celebration of sorts, even if Caroline did give him a glare for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile elsewhere in town...<strong>

"Roy, I've rarely seen Hoss so happy and I'd hate to see that bubble burst, but I have a thinking that Deakins isn't going to leave him alone, he looks like the type to hold a grudge," said Ben moving the checker across the board and picking up his coffee.

"I reckon, you're right, Ben but ya can be sure that I'm gonna be keeping a close eye on that there critter 'til he leaves my town. Tho, I sure wouldn't mind having an opportunity to lock him up in my jail or ship him off to prison for what he did to that boy in the name of discipline," spat Roy, taking two of Ben's checkers.

Ben immediately hopped 3 of Roy's checkers taking them from the checkerboard to the sheriff's disgust. "Sorry, Roy, but you fell into my trap," countered Ben with a smirk.

Roy grumbled and got to his feet stomping across the room to the stove and pouring himself some more coffee, "Refill, Ben?" he asked gesturing with the pot.

Ben nodded and offered his cup, so Roy stepped nearer to fill it before returning the pot to the stove.

Roy returned to his chair just as the office door opened, "Sheriff Coffee? Oh, sorry to interrupt," blushed a lady dressed in a pale blue flowing dress, complete with a blue straw hat with feathers and a while lace closed up parasol, the lady also wore while lace gloves and was softly spoken.

"Not at all, Miss Martha, come on in. Ben Cartwright, Miss Martha Stevens." introduced Roy.

Ben stood up and he removed his hat. "Good day to you, Miss Stevens," he said taking her hand and giving it a light shake.

"Please to make your acquaintance, Mr. Cartwright. I do apologise for interrupting your game."

"Oh not at all, just keeping the Sheriff company for a while," said Ben graciously," Would you like to take a seat, Miss Stevens?"

"Thank you but no that's not necessary. Sheriff Coffee, when you have a moment would you please come by I need to talk to you about my little problem?"

"Certainly, be glad to, this afternoon convenient?"

"Yes that would be fine." Miss Stevens turned her attention to Ben. "Nice to meet you finally, Mr. Cartwright. If you gentlemen excuse me I have a few items to purchase at the mercantile."

"Yes of course, ma'am have a good day," replied Ben.

Miss Stevens graced Ben with a small smile, "Good day to you as well, Mr. Cartwright. Good day, Sheriff."

"Ma'am." replied Roy touching his hand to his head and he opened the door for her to walk out of.

"Pretty and polite young lady," said Ben when Roy resumed his seat.

"Yes, she's only been in town a few weeks and seems she's been getting some mischief played on her as she lives alone. Sounds like kids, but so far I've not been able to catch the rascals that are involved, but I will."

"I'm sure you will, Roy. You need any help with that?"

"Nah, I've got it Ben, problems usually happen at a set time but not every day. You know I reckon whoever it is, knows I've been there and so they stayed away a while, but now they've started coming back and so I reckon I might have a chance of catching 'em this afternoon." Roy turned his attention back to the checker game and after a few minutes he moved a counter which Ben promptly took.

"King me, please."

Roy grumbled but added another counter to Ben's, "I reckon that youngest boy of yours ain't the only one that cheats at checkers, Ben. Are you sure you didn't change things when I was distracted getting coffee?"

Ben sat back in his chair and roared with laughter. "Bad players always complain about being cheated."

Roy glared at Ben and then started chuckling himself, "Alright, Ben I guess you win. I never could beat you."

"No, seems you can't, not at checkers anyway. Why do you think I don't challenge you to a game of poker?"

"Why you old, rascal! I wondered why you always wanted a game of checkers," retorted Roy.

"Less of the old if you don't mind Roy, we're practically the same age and anyway how do you think I managed to bring up 3 boisterous young men without learning a trick or two?" said Ben with a wink.

Roy acknowledged that with a pointed finger, "Fair point."

Ben stood up, "Well, Roy I think I'm going to purchase some tobacco for my pipe and head on back to the hotel to ride on back with Hoss and my newly adopted grandsons. Thanks for the coffee and the game, Roy and best of luck with your investigations this afternoon."

Roy shook hands with Ben who put on his hat and left the office, leaving Roy dismantling the checker game.

* * *

><p><strong>Across town in the saloon….<strong>

"Right so that's settled then, tomorrow morning at 6 we meet out on the Ponderosa, just off the trail where I've marked on the map and when we see that big oaf leave his homestead we'll ride in and get your son back before he goes to school agreed?" said Tom.

"Yeah agreed," said Mr. Deakins drunkenly.

"Ok. Rex, come we'd better get going as we got some preparations to make. You make sure that you are there in the morning at 6, Deakins. Go sleep off that alcohol at the livery, oh and get yourself a burlap sap in case'n ya need it for the boy." Tom and Rex both slapped Deakins on the back and they left the saloon laughing that they were gonna get back at the Cartwright's for daring to sack them.

* * *

><p>When Ben walked back into the hotel, Hoss was just paying the check. "Hi Pa, we're just about ready to leave but we're gonna go by the mercantile first, get these boys some more changes of clothes and stuff now they're staying with us for keeps so if you wanna head on home without us it's alright."<p>

"Actually Hoss I'd like to accompany you to the mercantile if I may, seems like I got me 3 new grandsons to spoil," replied Ben with a warm smile for the boys.

"Ben, you don't have to spoil them, how would your other grandchildren feel about that?" chastised Caroline.

Ben took Caroline's hand in his, "Well my dear I don't think they would mind all that much given that these boys haven't had the same loving family as they have and I try and treat all of them the same. Please, just let me treat them a little? I'm sure the boys would love to have a few books and games to play with and I have a might few birthdays to make up for don't I?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, Ben could be a big softy when it came to it, stern disciplinarian that he still was. "Alright, Ben you may buy the boy's some presents but don't overdo it please, we don't want the boys thinking that you buying them gifts will be an everyday occurrence."

"No, I promise it's just for today, a treat to celebrate them joining the family for good, ok? Then is just birthdays and Christmas." _And whenever I just get a fancy for spoiling them just like I do Adam's children. _thought Ben not adding that aloud.

Caroline nodded and smiled, "OK, Ben."

They all left the restaurant together, Ray, Mike and Henry as excited as 3 boys could be. Not only did they have a new home and parents that cared about them, but now they had a doting grandfather who was going to buy them a present just for joining the family.

The boys walked along the boardwalk chatting excitedly with their grandfather about their delicious meal and how great it was to now be called Cartwright's whilst Hoss and Caroline strolled along behind then arm in arm.

When they reached the mercantile, Ben sent the boys inside with instructions to find a game that they could play together and some books to read if they wanted.

"Well hello again, Ben, did you forget something when you came in for your tobacco?" asked Sam Carter the shop keeper.

"No, Sam, I just brought my new grandchildren in to get a few things," he said gesturing to the 3 excitable boys who were now pulling things down from various shelves and arguing with each other. "Boys, please be careful, if you break something you will pay for it," scolded Ben.

"Yes sir, sorry Grandpa," replied Mike and he stopped the other two boys arguing and took the items from them and returned them to the shelves. "Hey stop arguing and touching stuff, you heard Grandpa, you don't want to risk not getting anything do ya?" he scolded.

"Well what are we gonna choose then? Grandpa said we had to get something we agree on so we could share it," said Henry.

"I dunno, but we better look first and then decide," ordered Mike as usual taking charge of the small group.

"Excitable boys aren't they? So Hoss and Caroline have taken the boys on for good have they, Ben?"

"Yes they have, Sam. They had the judge sign the adoption papers this morning," replied Ben with a smile.

"Well then Ben many congratulations. Good day, Hoss, Ms Caroline." He called over Ben's shoulder when they walked into the store. "I understand that you now are the proud parents of those three boisterous young boys?" said Sam greeting Hoss and Caroline who had finally made it to the store, Hoss having delayed Caroline saying that Ben would be just fine handing the boys if they went in ahead of them.

"Yep, proud as punch we are about it too, Sam."

Sam Carter extended his hand and Hoss offered his own and Sam gave it a hearty shake, "Well congratulations Hoss you've always struck me as a man who would make a fine father and I'm mighty glad for you. You too Ms Caroline, I'm sure those boys after what they've been through are so happy to have such a lovely mother."

"Thank ya Sam," replied Hoss.

Caroline blushed at the compliment being offered. "Thank you very much, Mr. Carter that's kind of you to say so."

"Oh come on now, Ms Caroline, there's no need to be so formal, call me Sam, everyone else does," he said with a smile.

Caroline gave a slight nod, "Very well, Sam then. Thank you for the very kind words I hope I can be the mother the boys need me to be."

"Of course you can and ya are, honey. Uh...Excuse me for a minute will ya, all? I'm gonna go help the boys find something." Hoss said and he left Ben, Sam and Caroline talking and went to round up his sons.

"Find anything, ya like yet boys?" he asked coming up behind them at the back of the store.

"Oh geez, Pa you startled me," said Mike

Hoss ruffled the boy's head, "Sorry, Mike. So have ya?"

"Yes sir, we've seen lots of stuff but we can't agree and Grandpa said we was to find something we all like and can play together."

"Oh, well why don't we have a look around together then and maybe we can find something? Oh and boys whilst ya looking for that I want ya to see iffin ya can find something nice for ya Ma, it's to be from you boys, ok?"

"OK, Papa," replied Henry.

The four of them started wandering about together until Ray spotted a beautiful vase with wild flowers and he wandered over to Hoss and tugged on his pants, "Pa, I think I've found something for Ma," he said almost in a whisper looking to the front of the store where Sam was serving Caroline.

Hoss looked down and then quickly checking Caroline wasn't looking, he whispered, "Where?"

"Over there on the top shelf, see the vase," he said pointing to it.

"I think that's a mighty fine idea, Ray. Go fetch your brothers over here real quiet like."

Ray went to tap Mike and Henry on the shoulders and they each carefully replaced what they were looking at and they followed Ray back to where Hoss was now standing, which was in front of the row of shelves that housed the vase.

"Boys you see that pretty vase up on the top shelf? Well your brother Ray thinks you should get that for your, Ma, do you all agree?"

"I sure do, Pa it's real nice," said Mike looking at the vase.

"Uhm it's nice an' all, Papa, but I wanted to get Mama a silver comb, it real pretty," answered Henry shyly.

"Well you can get them both then, I'm sure your Ma wouldn't mind getting two presents," said Hoss with a grin and he put his arm around Henry.

"Gee, Papa, are you sure it's ok?" asked Henry who was embarrassed at having Hoss have to spend more money just to accommodate his request.

"Yeah, 'course I'm sure. Go get the comb and bring it back here and then I'll go and get your Grandpa to come back here whilst I take your Ma outside for a minute, alright?"

Hoss received 3 nods and Henry took the others to see the silver comb which they all agreed Caroline would love and Hoss made his way to the front of the store.

"The boys still choosing things?" Caroline asked.

Hoss chucked, "Yes, they are I think there's so much here that they don't know what to get as there so much choice. What have you been buying, hmm?"

"Oh just a couple of extra sets of pants and shirts for the boys and a tablet each and some pencils for school. They are going to be going to school now aren't they, Eric?"

"Of course they are, when we've enrolled them anyway. Actually, honey we can do that now iffin you like? Pa, would you mind keeping an eye on the boys for a while whilst we go on down to the school house and see about getting the boys enrolled?"

"No I'd love to. Shall we meet you there or the livery afterwards?"

"At the livery please, Pa." Hoss took out his wallet and went to give Ben the money for the boy's gifts, but Ben refused.

"Caroline has already put the clothes and your other goods on your account, the boys gifts are my treat remember?"

Hoss leant nearer to whisper to his father; luckily at that point Caroline had seen some lovely fabric on the other side of the store and wandered away. "Ah, Pa the boys are getting something for their new Ma as well, so can you get it wrapped up and keep it hidden so they can give it to her when we get home?"

Ben nodded and patted his arm"I'll take care of it, now you go and enrol the boys in school and let me spoil my grandsons!"

"Yes sir." Hoss grinned at his father then turned and walked away calling to the boys to mind their Grandpa.

Caroline left the store with her husband arm in arm and they walked down the street to the school house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Well my lovely readers we have reached 2015 already, where does the time go? I wish you all a very Happy and Healthy New Year and may this year bring you everything you ever want, love Ulls x.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam Carter wrapped and packed the clothing Caroline had brought into a large box which he told Ben he had put under the counter, then he went to serve a lady that had come into the store. Ben strolled to the back of the store to talk to the boys.<p>

"Hey boy's, your Papa told me you had something you wanted to get for you Mama?"

"Yes, sir, well Pa said we could get two things actually. Henry found this fine silver comb and we all like that vase over there," replied Mike pointing to the vase and Henry held up the silver comb.

"Very nice, good choice boys, we'll ask Mr. Carter to get the vase down in a moment. What about your own choices, found anything you all like yet? And would you also like to get something for your Papa?"

"Can we, Grandpa? Yes please that'll be great…..Uhm, do you know what Papa likes, Grandpa?"

Ben put a finger to his lips in a show of thinking, "Well your Papa likes to whittle, what about getting him something like a new penknife?"

"Yes!" said all the boys agreeing immediately that a penknife was a good gift as it was something they would all like for themselves.

"Well let's see if we can find a nice one for him then shall we?"

They all started looking and Mike found a red enamelled and intricately decorated penknife with its own wooden box. "What about this one?"

The other boys agreed that it was the one they wanted but Henry worried that at 3 dollars it was a lot of money. Mike called out to Ben.

"Grandpa?"

"You found something you like for your Papa?" asked Ben looking up when he was called.

"Yes sir, we all like this one but its 3 dollars, Grandpa and we haven't got 3 dollars between us, could you get it for us and we can pay you back?"

"I will pay for the gift, boys as a treat for you all OK?"

They all nodded, and thanked him. "And what about for yourselves, have you found anything you like yet?"

They all shook their heads. "Hmm, OK well how about some books or comics, you could all share them and your Uncle Joseph used to be quite fond of them when he was your age. You do like comics I take it?"

Mike and Henry nodded having borrowed comics from the other boys at the orphanage.

"Uhm...Grandpa," started Ray shyly, "what's a comic?"

"You've never seen a comic?" asked Ben incredulously. He crouched down beside the boy, "Well Raymond a comic book which is what they are really called, is a type of thin paper book with pictures which tell a story, a bit like a newspaper only with a lot more pictures. And the pictures have a few words in little boxes for the story to be explained or for it to look as if someone talks. Hmm," Ben saw Ray looked even more confused, "why don't we go and see what choices Mr. Carter has in the store and then you can take a look and see if you like them, OK?" Ray nodded and Ben gave him a smile and then with a small groan for the pain in his knees, he stood up. He led them over to the area where the books and comic books were and told them to have a good look.

Although all the boys did not read all that well, they managed to understand the comic books well enough and Ben loved watching their eyes light up at what they were seeing.

"Sorry about that Ben," said Sam Carter coming over to him now the store was once again empty with exception of Ben and the boys. "Now then young men, have you seen something you like yet?"

They all nodded. "I think, Sam that the boys have discovered that they like comic books," replied Ben. "Boys you may choose 2 comic books each to take home today, and if you make sure that they are all different then you can all share them and you will have 6 to read between you, won't you?"

There was a flurry of comics being picked up and looked at then put back, "Boys, please be careful with Mr. Carters goods and put the ones back that you are not taking home properly," chastised Ben gently and he stepped a little way away with Sam. "Sam could you fix a penny worth of candy for each of them and a peppermint stick each too, please. I don't know what candy they like or don't like yet, so make it a mixture. Oh and please could you fetch that vase with the yellow wild flowers on the top shelf at the back of the store? The boys would like to purchase that as a gift for Caroline so could you wrap that for me as well as this and…?" he said putting the box with the penknife on the counter. He called Henry to him.

Henry bit his lip anxiously, wondering if he was in trouble as he had been the only one called away from the comic books, "I'm sorry, Grandpa, I'll be more careful with them honest..."

"Henry, you are not in trouble. I just wanted to get Mr. Carter to wrap up that comb you found for your Mama," Ben said softly and he ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Oh. OK, here it is, Grandpa," he said after wiping the comb on his shirt, "it's a little grubby now 'cos my hands have been sweating."

"Oh that's aright, young man, I'll give it a little bit of a clean before I wrap it, shall I?" asked Sam bending down to take the comb from the boy.

Henry nodded and he gave Sam the comb.

Sam looked at the finger print covered comb, "Hmm, yes I think I can clean that up quite easily. Why don't you go back to selecting your comic books and I'll get that vase down that you and your brothers have chosen for your Mama and wrap it?"

"Yes sir," replied Henry shyly.

Ben nodded and winked at Henry and the boy ran back to join his brothers.

"They're polite young boys, Ben. Hoss and Caroline have certainly done a fine job in the short time they've had them, it's almost as if they'd had them their whole lives. Well, except for the coloured boy of course," said Sam conversationally as he returned to the counter and pulled a cloth out with a little bottle of metal polish and he went to work on cleaning and polishing the comb.

"Yes they are very good boys, boisterous and a handful for Hoss and Caroline, but good hearted and I've not seen Hoss so happy ever. I'm so happy he is finally a father."

"Well I have to say that I've not seen Hoss so ...er...what the word I'm looking for... Settled, satisfied?"

"Contented?" offered Ben.

"Ah that's it, yes contented. It's almost like he has finally gotten everything he's ever wanted. He's always pretty much been a cheerful chap around town, but now he walks around more like one of your other sons, with a quiet confidence and a contented look all the time."

Ben smiled, "I agree."

Sam finished polishing the comb and happy that it was clean enough, he showed it to Ben. "I think I've got a nice little box you can put this in Ben, shall I fetch it for you?"

"Yes please do, Sam it will compliment Hoss' gift if it's boxed."

"I do that then, wait one moment, please." Sam disappeared into the back room and he came back with the small box and showed it to Ben, it had a soft red velvet interior and Ben approved as it would set the comb off nicely.

"We'll take it, Sam, could you put the comb in and then wrap both gifts please?"

"Sure, Ben." Sam did as Ben asked and put them on the counter in front of Ben and then went to fetch a ladder to get the vase the boys had selected.

The vase and boxed comb and penknife, were wrapped, along with 3 penny bags of candy by the time the boys had finally chosen their 6 comic books. They walked them over to the counter.

"Happy with your choices?" asked Ben and they all nodded and smiled up at him. "I think the boys would like to keep hold of their comics Sam, so that's 6 comics to add to the bill as well please."

"Certainly Ben, well that's another 18 cents so that will be 6 dollars and 21 cents please, shall I put it on your account?"

"No, Sam I'll pay for this now." Ben handed over the money and Sam handed him a box to keep everything in, "need to protect the vase." he told Ben.

"Will Hoss come back for the other goods?"

"No, we'll take them with us now, is the box heavy?"

"No not really, but it's a bit heavier than the one you have there." Sam looked across the counter, "Would one of you boys help your Grandpa out and carry the box he has in his arms so he can take the other box for your Mama, please?" asked Sam.

"Henry and I will carry the other box for you, Grandpa. We can carry it together if it's not too heavy," offered Mike.

"Alright, thank you, Mike. Sam, would you please?" asked Ben.

"Sure Ben." Sam lifted the box onto the counter, "Boys you had better put your comic books in the box or give them to your brother to hold if you are going to carry this box."

"I'll hold them for you," offered Ray in a quiet voice.

"Thank you, Raymond. Henry, Mike give your comics to Raymond please," said Ben.

The other two handed over their comics to Ray and Sam lifted the box down and Henry and Mike took hold.

"Can you manage that alright?" asked Sam.

"Yes sir," replied Mike, "you're OK, aren't ya, Henry?"

"Yep, I can manage it," agreed the younger boy.

"Well then, Sam I think we will say goodbye to you today. Boys, please say thank you and goodbye to Mr. Carter."

"Bye, Mr. Carter, thank you." muttered a shy Ray

"Thank you sir, goodbye," said Mike confidently.

"Thank you, goodbye," said Henry with a small smile.

"Goodbye, Ben, goodbye boys. Enjoy your comic books and remember there more for you to read when you're ready."

The boys all smiled at Sam and Ben called out another goodbye and with his hand on Ray's shoulder, they all left the store.

As soon as they were outside, Ben presented each boy with a peppermint stick to suck on. Ray ended up putting all of the comics inside Ben's box and the other two boys assured him that carrying the box with the clothing in was not heavy and that they could manage just fine whilst sucking on their peppermint sticks.

* * *

><p>School was already out by the time Hoss and Caroline made it to the school house but the school teacher Mr. Lawson was still in the school marking papers when Hoss tapped on the inner door to get his attention.<p>

Mr. Lawson looked up from his marking, "Good day folks what can I do for you? Please do come on inside and take a seat." he called and he stood up and walked around his desk.

Hoss and Caroline walked down the aisle and were each greeted with a firm warm hand shake.

"I'm Mr. Lawson, I'm the school teacher and you folks are?"

"Hoss and Caroline Cartwright," replied Hoss.

Mr. Lawson gestured to the front seats and Hoss and Caroline sat down next to one another whilst the school teacher leant back against his desk.

"So, Mr and Mrs Cartwright, how may I help you today?"

"Well, we have three children we would like to enrol in school, please," replied Hoss squeezing Caroline's hand gently.

"Certainly, I'll need to take a few details from you first." said Mr. Lawson and he walked around his desk and sitting down he cleared a space and took out book from his desk drawer. "And the names and ages of the children if you please?"

"Michael known as Mike Cartwright, Henry Cartwright and Raymond Deakins soon hopefully to also be a Cartwright, and he likes to be called Ray," said Hoss.

The school teacher wrote the names down, "And could I have the ages please sir?"

Hoss looked at Caroline, "Uh, honey perhaps you can answer that because I'm not rightly sure."

"Yes, Eric. Uhm, well, Mr. Lawson we believe Mike is 9 and Henry and Raymond are both 8, but we don't have their birth certificates yet."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cartwright, that isn't of too much importance right now but if you could get them as soon as you can and let me know their dates of birth, I would be grateful. Have the boys had any schooling at all? If so do you have their old school notes?"

"No, Mr. Lawson, we know the boys can read a little but Mike and Henry were runaway orphans before they came to us and we've only just adopted them today at the courthouse. We don't know how much schooling they have had if at all really and Raymond, well we believe that he has had some schooling at the school in Aurora, but I don't think he was enrolled there properly," replied Caroline.

Mr. Lawson made some notes against the boy's names then he looked up with his hands resting easily on the desk. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, I think the best thing will be to give the boys an assessment paper that has a few questions of each subject, it will help me ascertain their knowledge and assist me assigning them to a grade. Could the boys come by tomorrow after school is out, say around 3? The test should not take more than an hour to complete."

Caroline look at Hoss who nodded, "Yes, Mr. Lawson that would be fine. We will bring the boys by tomorrow. Do they need to bring anything with them?"

The school teacher shook his head, "No ma'am, just themselves, I'll provide a pencil and paper for their tests, but of course when they start school they will need some supplies."

"Yes, we understand that, sir. We have already purchased some so the boys can practice some things at home, but we will of course purchase more as needed."

Mr. Lawson stood up and rounded his desk, "Well then I'll see you tomorrow with the boys and after I have marked their assessment we will know what grade they can go into and go from there," he extended his hand with a warm smile. Hoss and Caroline stood up and they each shook his hand.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Lawson. When would the boys be able to start school properly after the test?" asked Caroline.

"Monday will be best, if that is acceptable to you both?"

"Yes it is, Mr. Lawson." Replied Caroline.

"That's settled then, come, honey let's leave Mr. Lawson to his marking now, we had better go and meet Pa and the boys before they wonder where we've got to."

"Yes, you're right, Eric. Well good day, Mr, Lawson."

"Good day to you both." replied the school teacher, he watched them leave the classroom, and then he returned to his desk and his marking.

* * *

><p>Caroline took her husband's arm as they walked back up the street towards the livery stables. As they got closer, they could see Ben and the boys hanging around outside and the boys seemed to be sucking on something.<p>

"Well looks like Pa got them all a peppermint stick," said Hoss.

"Yes I can see that I hope the boys do not get a taste for them, as I don't think giving them too much sugar is good for them," said Caroline.

"Aw, honey all children love candy and it won't hurt for them to have some on occasion. I bet Ray's never even had a Peppermint stick."

"I know, Eric and I don't mind your father spoiling them on occasions, I was just saying that I don't want them getting too used to it," explained Caroline.

"They won't, honey."

"Hi, Ma, Hi Pa!" yelled Mike waving to them just in case they couldn't see them as they were on the opposite side of the street.

Hoss waved back and checked the street was safe to cross, and then he walked Caroline across the busy street to the livery stables.

"Hey, Pa. Boys, I hope you behaved for your Grandpa."

"Yes sir, we did, didn't we Grandpa?" said Mike as always the group's spokesman.

Ben smiled at hearing Mike so casually referring to him and he nodded, "Yes they did and they have helped carry the supplies here for you without complaining too," said Ben. "Did you get everything sorted at the school?"

"Yes, Ben, the boys will be able to start school on Monday but they have to have a test tomorrow to find out what their grades will be," replied Caroline.

"School?" whined Mike and he looked at Henry who didn't look as happy either at the thought.

"Yes, school young man." said Caroline firmly. "You will be going go to school as will your brothers, you don't want to grow up ignorant do you?" asked Caroline.

"No ma'am but I can already read and I'd rather go to work on the ranch with Pa."

"I wanna go to school and learn," piped up Ray.

"Yeah, you would," griped Mike.

"Hey now stop that," said Hoss sternly. "Mike, you will be going to school from now on like it or not, I suggest that you try and accept that and I don't want you giving Ray any grief because he wants to learn, is that understood?"

"Yeah, I understand," said Mike sulkily. Hoss frowned at his answer but he let it go, not wanting to be a father that scolded for everything and he hadn't much enjoyed school himself so he did have some sympathy for the boy.

"Henry?"

"Yes sir, I understand. I don't like school much, Papa but I'll go and I'll be good."

Hoss gave the boy a smile, "Thank you I know you will. Ray, it's OK to want to go to school and learn and don't you listen to anyone that says otherwise, OK?"

Ray nodded, "Yes sir."

Hoss beckoned the boy closer and he when Ray stepped neared Hoss pulled him gently into a hug, "I'm right proud of you, Ray you remember that, right? You are going to be a normal little boy now. You're gonna be able to go to school to learn the same as everyone else, where I just know you are gonna make yourself some friends and do your mother and I proud."

Ray hugged Hoss back hard, his arms stretching as far as they could around his thick stomach and he buried his face in Hoss' shirt to hide his tears. Hoss rubbed the boys back and Caroline put her hand on Ray's neck comfortingly. Ben turned the other boys and he walked them a short distance away so Ray could have some privacy whilst he cried.

A little while passed before Hoss tapped Ben on the shoulder, "Pa we're ready."

"OK, son." replied Ben and he steered Mike and Henry back to the livery with Hoss.

Ben and Hoss then left the boys with Caroline, whilst they retrieved the horses and Hoss' wagon. Hoss loaded the boxes into the back of the wagon whilst Ben helped Caroline and the boys up to their seats.

"Thanks for everything, Pa." said Hoss

"No problem, son. Well, I think I had better get on and let you all go on home too. Mike, Henry, Raymond, thank you for letting me be part of your special day. I hope you enjoy your gifts, make sure you all share them and mind your Ma and Pa."

"We will, Grandpa," answered all 3 boys at the same time.

Ben smiled at them he would never tire of being pleased to be call Grandpa, he turned his attention to the front seat, "Goodbye, Caroline."

"Goodbye, Ben, thank you so much for coming to town to support us and for buying the children their gifts."

"It's my pleasure, Caroline." Ben turned to Hoss and shook his hand warmly, "Well, son, those boys are all yours now, make sure you take really good care of them."

"Yes sir, I sure will. Thanks yet again for everything Pa, if we get the chance we will bring the boys by to see you before church on Sunday."

"That would be wonderful, son and perhaps we can arrange a time to go fishing together, if you and the boys would like that."

"Oh I'm sure I could talk them into it, Pa," replied Hoss with a smile and he slapped Ben on the shoulder. "Well, Pa, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna get these boys home."

"Sure, son." Ben watched Hoss climb aboard the wagon then he mounted his own horse and with a wave and a "Goodbye all," to them Ben rode out of town just ahead of Hoss and the wagon.

Hoss followed behind Ben until the turn off the main trail to his own homestead, Ben waved again over his shoulder and he continued on to the main ranch alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do take a moment to review it helps keep me motivated to update!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** This chapter is dedicated to a good friend in real life who only recently found out that I have been writing and became an online reviewer of mine. Unfortunately she had been under a lot of strain from various things in her life and she has now left us. A... I'll miss you and if there is an afterlife after this one I hope that you know that and remember our friendship fondly, just as I will... :(

Thank you all for the lovely reviews I have had to this story and my others I value them immensely even if I can't always find the time to login and reply.

As to the comment about my lack of research...I do research thoroughly but being English and only having travelled in Europe I have to rely on Wikipedia and other good internet sources. Plus there is something call poetic licence... whih allows us writers to make things up or stretch the truth to suit our stories, no harm is being done is it? With regards to the comic books, yes I did stretch the years as I know that the regular availability of comics in the US was not until much later unlike in Europe, however I didn't think arguing over 20 years or so would upset people so much.

The following is an extra from Wikipedia in the history section on a search about American Comics. (other good internet encyclopaedia are available.)

_**Publishers had collected comic strips in hardcover book form as early as 1833, with The Adventures of Obadiah Oldbuck, which appeared in New York in 1842, as the first example published in G. W. Dillingham Company published the first known proto-comic-book magazine in the U.S., The Yellow Kid in McFadden's Flats, in 1897.**_

Since my story is set around the 1870's I thought people wouldn't mind my use of a paper based version instead of having dime novels, if that historical inaccuracy upset you I am sorry and won't be too upset if you fail to read my stories, but I would like to think that most don't mind and will enjoy the story and review it anyway.

And now onto the story

* * *

><p>All the way home the 3 boys in the back of the wagon talked excitedly about their new comics and how much they all liked their new grandfather, which drew quiet smiles from both Hoss and Caroline. Before long the homestead came into view and Hoss pulled the wagon up in the middle of the yard and he set the brake. He jumped down from the wagon and lifted Caroline down to the ground.<p>

"Honey, why don't you head on inside and get some water put on for the boys baths, the boys and I will take care of the chores and then after their baths and some supper we can all sit down as a family."

"Yes, OK, Eric. Mike, sweetheart would you help me carry the boxes inside please?"

"Sure, Ma," replied Mike and he climbed over the side of the wagon and he jumped down and he started lifting the first box up.

"Mike, I'll bring the other box in, shortly," said Hoss quickly remembering the fact that the other box was the one with Caroline's gifts in.

"It's alright, Eric, I'll take the other box," said Caroline starting towards the back of the wagon.

"No!" Hoss schooled his face quickly into a wide smile, "It's alright, honey, I'll bring it in shortly as it's a bit heavy, don't worry I won't be long."

"Oh, yes alright. Would you like me to put on some coffee on for you?"

"That would be mighty appreciated, honey."

Mike carried the box to the house following Caroline and Hoss breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close call, boys, your Mama would have found her gifts before you had a chance to give them to her," breathed Hoss. He lifted the box from the wagon and carried it to the barn, Henry ran ahead of him with Ray and they opened the doors so Hoss could carry the box inside. "Right boys, I want you to quickly hide your Mama's gifts carefully in the empty stall under some hay then you come out of the stall and wait for me to come back, OK?"

"Yes, Papa," replied Henry.

"Yes, Pa." replied Ray and then he and Henry removed Caroline's gifts from the box. When the gifts were all out of the box, Hoss warned the boys to make sure that they did not do anything until he and Mike returned and then he carried the box back to the house.

"Here's the other box, honey, it's got the supplies in. Where do you want me to put it for you?"

"On the dining table for now please, Eric. Thank you, Mike you may go join your brothers now," said Caroline with a smile.

"Thanks, Ma." Mike ran from the house.

"Honey, I'm going out now to supervise the barn chores, but please come and call me when the hot water is ready and I will fill the bath tub for you."

"Alright, Eric." Caroline replied without looking up.

Hoss returned to the barn, this time with the horses from the wagon which he unhitched on the way. He set Mike and Henry to work on their evening chores whilst he had Ray help him take care of the horses, as it was his turn.

The barn chores all done, they all trooped back to the house to find Caroline trudging back and forth to the bath house with buckets of hot water.

"Honey, I said for you to call me," said Hoss running to help carry the buckets.

"I know, Eric but you were busy with the boys and I can manage," replied Caroline.

"I know, honey, but filling that large tub with hot water is a big chore and I wanted to help you." So together Caroline and Hoss carried as many buckets as hot water as they could out to the bath house then Caroline insisted that they fetched a couple of buckets of cold water from the pump to cool the water a little, then she added some scented bath oil to create some bubbles for the boys.

"There, Eric I think that is just right would you send the boys out please? Oh and your coffee should be ready on the stove." Hoss started for the door, "Oh and Eric? Could you also check on my bread please it is in the oven?"

"Sure can, honey." Hoss walked back into the house to do as he was asked.

* * *

><p>Caroline supervised the boy's bathes, making sure that they washed their hair properly then she told them that they could play in the bath for 5 minutes and she would send their father out with some fresh nightshirts. Before she left them she warned that she did not want her bath house floor swamped so they were to not be silly. The boys all promised to behave and Caroline returned to the house, a few minutes later she dispatched Hoss with the clean nightshirts as promised and told him to make sure that the boys did not make too much of a mess and if they did, that she wanted it cleaned up before they came inside, then she returned to the kitchen to start making supper.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mama, that was a really great meal, I'm stuffed," said Henry putting down his knife and fork on his plate which still contained a little food.<p>

"I've had enough too, Mama," said Ray wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"I'll finish theirs, Ma," said Mike, eagerly and he reached for his brothers plates.

"Oh, no you won't, young man you have had 2 servings already, you can't still be hungry," said Caroline, even though she was used to Hoss' large appetite.

"But, Ma I'm still hungry, honest," said Mike looking a bit put out as until today Caroline and Hoss had allowed the boys to eat as much as they wanted at mealtimes.

"Honey, maybe Mike really is still hungry, after all he is older and he is a growing boy. I shouldn't wonder if he is about to have a growth spurt soon, because even my brother Joseph had a good appetite right before one of them."

Caroline sighed, "Yes you may be right, Eric, I hadn't considered that. Alright, Mike, you may help yourself to some more, but please don't make yourself sick."

Mike grinned at his mother, "I won't Ma, thanks Pa." the boys immediately emptied his brothers plates onto his own and he picked up his fork again to devour everything.

"He sure does have a good appetite, honey, I think you had better make sure you pack him extra in his school lunch pail, you can't have people thinking we don't feed him," chuckled Hoss whilst he sipped his coffee.

"Yes, I think you may be right," laughed Caroline.

"Papa, May I be excused from the table, please?" asked Henry.

"Me, to, please, Papa?"

"Don't you boys want any dessert?"

"No, sir, not right now, I couldn't eat any more," answered Henry honestly.

"Nor, me, Papa." Added Ray.

Hoss nodded, "Alright, you are both excused."

"Thanks Papa." Mike and Henry slipped from the table and they went to sit around the fire with their new comics.

Caroline served a pie for dessert to Mike, Hoss and herself and when that was finished she and Hoss cleared the table and she did the dishes sending Hoss is to make sure the boys stayed away from the fire.

"Papa, can we give Mama her gifts now?" asked Henry with a whisper so Caroline wouldn't hear him in the kitchen.

"Yes, you may, quickly now, slip your coats on and you and Ray can come and get them." Henry and Ray went to fetch their coats. "Mike, stay away from the fire and if your Ma asks where we are tell her I've just gone out to the barn for something."

"OK, Pa." Mike settled down on an armchair with his comic whilst Hoss slipped out to the barn with the younger boys.

They returned to the house before Caroline noticed they had gone and they were all settled down with their comics around the fire. Hoss meanwhile had his attention focused on the Territorial news, the presents having been left wrapped up on the coffee table.

"I thought you might all like a warm drink," said Caroline carrying out a tray with hot milk for the boys and coffee for her and Hoss. "Oh, there is something on the table, would one of you clear it please."

"I'll do it, Mama," said Henry and he quickly but carefully moved the gifts onto the sofa between him and Ray.

Caroline passed out the warm milk and poured a cup of coffee for her and Hoss then she sat down in the free armchair with her drink. "What may I ask are those?" she said pointing to the packages having not seen them earlier.

"May I go first, Papa?" asked Henry excitedly.

"Yes you may, Henry."

Henry set down his cup of warm milk and he reached for the gift he had chosen for Caroline then he walked it over to her. "Mama, we got this for you, it's from all of us, me, Mike and Ray." he said shyly

"Oh, why thank you, Henry," Caroline said and she kissed his cheek making him blush before accepting the paper wrapped gift. She unwrapped the package to find the wooden box. "It's lovely, boys, thank you; I shall be able to keep my sewing things in this."

"No, Mama inside, look inside," urged Henry.

Caroline opened the box to reveal the silver comb, "Oh," she put her hand to her breast, "Oh, boys it's beautiful, thank you," she said and her eyes welled up. She took the comb from the box to examine it closer.

"May I do the other one please, Pa?" asked Mike

"Yes you may."

Mike bent over to whisper something to Ray and he gave the boy the gift for Hoss then he took the larger wrapped gift carefully over to Caroline. "Ma, this is from us too, we couldn't decide between us which gift we were going to get for you, so Grandpa said we could get both. So here we hope you like it." he said giving her the gift.

Caroline replaced the silver comb back in its box then she accepted the other gift from Mike, kissing his cheek as well making his face redden with a blush as well as Henry.

"Maaaa….." he whined rubbing his cheek and both Caroline and Hoss chuckled at the boy's embarrassment.

"Ooh is heavy." she said then dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. She dried her eyes then put her handkerchief away in her sleeve. She unwrapped the second parcel carefully to reveal the vase. "Ooh boys it's wonderful, it will display my garden flowers superbly, but I am sure I don't know what I have done to deserve such lovely gifts."

"Well we sure do Ma," replied Mike taking over as spokesman again, "Henry and I don't remember much about our real Ma but it doesn't matter now 'cos now we got the best Ma in the whole world, right Henry?"

The younger boy nodded hard.

"Oh, sweetie that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, come here," Caroline said opening her arms. Mike approached warily and he was pulled to sit on her lap and his cheek was kissed again. "You as well, Henry and Raymond," she added.

Both boys got up and approached Caroline and both also received a kiss and space was found on her lap and Caroline's arms went around them drawing them into a family hug. Although the boys were blushing they all put up with being squashed together for a few moments and tears of joy feel down Caroline's face.

Henry stroked a tear away from Caroline's cheek gently with his thumb, "Mama why are you upset? Did we do something wrong? Don't you like your gifts after all?"

"Oh Henry, sweetie I am not upset, I am happy. I am so happy and feel very blessed that you boys came to live with us and that you chose us to be your new Mama and Papa."

"Really, you ain't upset?" he asked softly.

Caroline shook her head and she kissed his cheek and smiled, "Yes really my sweetie caring little boy."

Hoss sat watching the scene from his own chair with tear in his own eyes that were threatening to fall and he was as proud as a father could be at the way the boys made his wife so happy.

He swallowed before saying. "I sure wish we had one of them camera's to capture this picture for ever. Honey, when we go to a big town we are gonna make it our first task to get our pictures taken as a family."

"Yes, I agree, Eric we must."

"Ma, may we get down now please?" asked Mike.

Caroline nodded and she opened her arms and Mike and Ray jumped down but Henry stayed on his mother lap. "Mama, can I sit with you for a little bit longer?"

"Yes, sweetie, you may." Henry was only too happy to cuddle up to her; he wanted to take any chance he could to soak up her love. Being a sensitive little boy like Ray, he loved having someone to cuddle with unlike Mike who disliked public shows of affection even if it was just his brothers as witnesses.

Meanwhile Ray and Mike returned to their previous positions on the sofa. Mike bent down and pulled another wrapped package out from under the table where he has stashed it and he gave it to Ray, who hid it behind his back until he made his way to his father's side. Hoss' eyes had been fixed still on Caroline who was still cuddling with Henry so Ray gently gained his attention with a small tug on his sleeve.

"Papa, Papa this is for you."

Hoss looked at the boy then he took the package that had been offered.

"It's from all of us, Papa. Grandpa got it for us 'cos he said we could get something for you as well iffin we wanted to," explained Ray.

"Thank you," said Hoss and he unwrapped his packaged to reveal a wooden box then he took of the lid to see the penknife in the velvet lining. He picked the penknife up and he looked at it carefully. "I...I don't know what to say, boys except I'm mighty happy with your gift, thank you." He grabbed Ray and pulled him into a hug, sitting him on his knee, "Thank you, son and you too Mike and Henry. Well Honey, I guess we both got a lovely surprise wouldn't you?"

Caroline nodded "Yes we have and sweetie's it was a lovely gesture from all of you, thank you but you really didn't have to go to all that trouble."

"It weren't no trouble, Ma we wanted to show you both how much we….well ya…know…" he trailed of shyly.

"Yes we do know," said Caroline with a beaming smile.

"Mike, you come on over here as well," ordered Hoss and when the boy slowly complied Hoss settled Mike on one knee leaning against him and Ray was sat on the other. Hoss put an arm around both boys and he kissed each of them in turn on the temple not letting Mike's bashfulness stop him. "I wanna thank you boys properly for you nice gift. I'm gonna use it to make you boys some more toys as a thank you from your mama and I."

"Ah you don't gotta do that, Pa. You both do enough for us already, what with feeding us and buying us new clothes and stuff," said Mike.

"Nonsense, that is what Mama's and Papa's do for their children and besides I wanna make you some more things, in fact I'll teach you boys how to whittle now if you want to learn."

"Really, Papa? Yes I'd like to learn how you do that," said Henry.

"I would too, Pa," added Mike.

"I'd like to learn how to whittle things as well, Papa," added Ray.

Hoss chuckled, "Alright, boys, alright, I'll teach ya all how to do that, but not tonight." Hoss tapped the boy's knees. "Now, I reckon it's nearly time you boys were in bed but I think you have earnt yourselves a story iffin you want one. Would you like a story before bed?"

"Yes please, Papa," said Henry first and the other boys nodded.

"OK, well one of you had better go get the storybook then and you boys had better finish your warm milk."

"Yes sir." Chorused 3 voices.

"I go get the book, Papa," said Ray and he jumped off Hoss' lap to go to the bedroom to get the book. He returning in a minute and he hopped back up on his father's lap where he was encouraged to sit and he handed Hoss the storybook. Mike meanwhile had taken the opportunity to get down and he went to sit on the sofa and picked up his warm milk, settling himself at the end of the sofa Caroline as he had been beckoned.

"Can you read us Handsel and Gretel, Papa, 'cos I like that story?" Ray asked softly when he was settled on Hoss' lap.

"That alright with you boys as well?" Hoss asked before he opened the book.

"Yes sir," replied Mike with a nod.

"Mmm hmm…I don't mind, Papa," said Henry sleepily, laying his head in the crook of his new mother's neck.

"Alright then," Hoss turned to the page and he began reading. By the time the story was finished, both Ray and Henry were fast asleep and Mike was yawning and his head was dropping but he was jerking his head back up.

"Alright, Mike, say goodnight to your, Ma it's time for bed."

"Arrnngnnh, yes, sir." Mike slowly got to his feet and he stepped over to lean down and kiss Caroline's cheek. "Night, Ma."

"Goodnight, Mike, sweet dreams."

"Go on Mike I'll bring you brothers," said Hoss and he shuffled Ray off his thigh so he could get to his feet. Mike nodded and he shuffled off to the boy's room and Hoss followed carrying Ray.

Mike turned back the covers and he climbed in the king-size bed shuffling over to allow room for Hoss to lay Ray down beside him, "I'll be back in a minute with your brother, Mike, you settle on down now and get comfy."

"I will, 'night, Pa."

"Goodnight, son." Hoss left the room to fetch Henry leaving Mike with the memory of being call "son" and it being meant this time which brought a tear to the small boy's eye. Hoss returned a few minutes later with Henry to find Mike turned on his side away from him and for a minute after he lowered Henry to the bed with a soft kiss to his temple, Hoss thought that Mike has succumbed to sleep until he caught the sound of a sob.

Hoss kissed Ray on the temple then pulled the cover over his boys and tucked them around them before he rounded the bed and knelt down putting his hand gently on Mike's head.

"You alright, Mike? Hey buddy what's the matter? Why the tears?" he asked gently.

Mike sniffed, "'It's nothing."

"Aw it must be something, Mike, come on now tell your old Pa about it."

The tears fell even more at that and Hoss started to worry, "Is it because I called myself your Pa? I'm real sorry iffin that's not what you….."

"No, Pa, it's not that it's just….."Mike looked at Hoss, "you called me son…." Sniff, "and it felt real good" sniff….. "to be called it for real."

A light went on in Hoss' brain, "Oh," he said and he smiled and he stroked the little boy's head gently. "Well that's what you are now, Mike my son and I couldn'ta be prouder to call you and your brothers that." He stayed with Mike stroking his hair and whispering soothing nonsense words until the boy drifted off to sleep and then he turned down the lamp on the bedside table and got to his feet. "Night my sons." He whispered into the dark before he wiped at his own eyes and as quietly as he could he left the room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>If you enjoyed reading please take the time to let me know with a review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A / N: Thank you for all the lovely comments in the reviews for the last chapter, it warms the heart to know how much people are enjoying my little story. :)**

* * *

><p>"No! No! Papa don't, please! Papa I won't go to school... I won't..." murmured Ray in his sleep as he thrashed about waking Henry who was lying next to him.<p>

"Ray? Ray it's alright, your Papa's not here..." whispered Henry trying to shake Ray awake.

"Owwwww, no Papa Nooooooo!" screamed Ray.

"Eric!" yelled Caroline shaking Hoss awake after she herself was startled awake.

Hoss heard the next scream uttered by the young boy in the room next door and he jumped out of bed. He was closely followed by Caroline who grabbed her dress robe to put on as they both hurried next door to the boys room, bursting in.

Ray was thrashing about sobbing in his sleep and now Mike was awake as well as Henry.

"Sorry, you got woken, Pa, we tried to wake him and calming him down," said Mike moving quickly out of the way as Hoss quickly ran to the bed.

"It's alright, Mike we don't blame any of you." Whispered Caroline reassuringly.

Hoss picked up the thrashing boy and held him to his chest as he cooed softly that it was alright now, and that Ray was now safe as he stroked his head not wanting to chance touching the boy's back yet.

"Hush now Ray, it's alright, its Papa Hoss and you are safe here at home with me and Mama Caroline, your Pa can't hurt you anymore."

Ray opened his eyes, looked at Hoss and then he burst into even more tears, burying his head in Hoss' shoulder.

"Hey, now, Ray it's alright, it's alright," cooed Hoss gently as the other two boys had tears in their eyes and Henry gravitated over to climb onto Caroline's lap and her open arms.

"Mama," sniff..."will Ray be alright?" Henry asked.

Caroline hugged the small child to her breast and she kissed the top of his head, "Yes, sweetie, I'm sure that it's just a bad dream." She leaned back and wiped the stray tears from his eyes, "Are you alright, Henry? Are you scared?"

Sniff, "No, m...ma'am… Mama, why was Ray's Papa so nasty to him? Why did he beat him like that?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but he won't be able to do that anymore, I promise." she looked over at Mike. "Are you alright, Mike?"

"Yes, Ma, I'm OK, but I'm with Henry, I sure don't know how a Papa can beat a boy as bad as Ray's real Pa did."

"Why don't you come over here, sweetie," she called beckoning him with her hand. Mike obeyed and he was quickly pulled into a hug alongside his brother, only he was still standing on his feet whilst Henry was on his mother's lap.

"That's right, Raymond, that's right, son let it all out, you're safe here and sound with me and your Ma and brothers," whispered Hoss gently and Ray's sobs eventually slowed down, turning into hitching halting breaths.

"S...s...sorry... Pa...papa..." he sobbed laying his head sideways on Hoss' shoulder.

"What for son?"

"Wa...waking...y...you...u...up."

"Awwww... Don't be, silly, son it's no trouble and you cain't help having a bad dream now can ya, eh?" Hoss leaned back and he looked lovingly into his son's face and with his thick thumb he gently wiped away the tears. "Now you listen up, you ain't never gonna have to apologise for waking us up because of a bad dream, Raymond, alright?"

Ray sniffed and nodded, "Y...yes s...sir."

Hoss gave him a wide grin and then he kissed his forehead softly. "There's a good boy. Honey, do you think you could get one of the other boys to fetch a wet cloth so as I can clean Ray up a bit?"

"Yes, Eric. Mike, sweetheart could you please do as your father said?"

"Sure, Ma." Emma released Mike and he walked quickly over to the dresser. He poured some fresh water from the jug into the bowl then he soaked and rinsed a clean wash cloth before bringing it over to his father. "Here ya are, Pa. Can I get ya anything else?"

"Thank ya, son and yes can you fetch me another clean night for Ray to change into?"

Mike nodded and he went to the chest of drawers where he took out said clean nightshirt. By the time he returned with it, Hoss had cleaned Ray's face of salty tears and snot.

"Thank ya, Mike. Honey, could you perhaps take the boys and get some warm milk and Ray and I will join ya in a few moments?"

"Yes, Eric, I think that sounds like a fine idea. Mike, Henry, please put on your robes though as it's a little cool and I need to put some more wood on the fire." She watched the young boys both do as she said and happy that they still wore their bed socks she sent them ahead of her to go and sit on the sofa.

When it was just her, Hoss and Ray in the room she stood up and rounded the bed to bend down and she put her hands either side of Ray's face gently and she kissed his forehead. "We want you and we love you very much, sweetie."

"T...thanks...ma...mama. I...l...love ...y...you...t...too."

Caroline released him and smiled and she also gave him a wink, "Well, I'll leave you with your Papa to get yourself all nice and clean and I'll go and make us all some nice warm milk. Would you like some honey in yours?"

Ray nodded that he did. Caroline turned to Hoss. "Eric, make sure Ray puts on his robe will you please oh and you might want to check his back to make sure that all that thrashing about hasn't caused any damage."

"Yes I will do that, honey." Caroline nodded and then left the room.

"Alright then, young Ray, let's get this wet nightshirt off and get you comfortable."

Hoss let Ray slip off his lap and onto the floor, then waited for Ray to lift his arms up and Hoss helped him take the nightshirt off. Straight away he noticed that the back of the nightshirt had traces of blood on it.

"Turn around please, Ray and let me see ya back."

"It hurts some, Papa." Said Ray in a quiet voice.

"Yeah I kinda figured it might. Well, let's take a look an see what you have done then, don't worry, little buddy I'll be real gentle," he added when Ray looked worried.

Ray obeyed and turned around to face the wall with his back now facing Hoss, who sucked in air though his teeth at the sight before him. Although Ray's wounds had been healing well, 3 of the more prominent welts were now red raw and one was bleeding a little.

"I bet that hurts more than some, Ray." Tutted Hoss, "Son, you shoulda told Pa the truth. I can't ease the pain iffin ya don't tell me now can I?"

Sniff, "Sorry, P….papa. I didn't want you to think I was being a b...big…b…baby."

Hoss gently turned the boys head around and he leaned around so they could both look at each other in the eyes. "Aw now, I wouldn'ta thought that at all, in fact you're one of the bravest little boys I ever done met, now don't ya ever forget that, alright?"

"Yes sir." whispered Ray

"Alright then, ya best get turned around again and let me clean ya up." Hoss waited for the boy to offer his back again. "Actually, son I think I'm gonna need a bowl of water and your salve so step forwards might so I can go an' get 'em."

Hoss quickly collected the bowl from the dresser with some cold water, a fresh clean wash cloth and the salve, then he carried everything to the bed, where he dumped the bowl on the bedside cabinet and taking a seat, he gently pulled Ray back in between his knees. He then started carefully cleaning the welt that was leaking blood. Ray hissed and bit his lip as Hoss' gentle ministrations ignited the sting in his back.

"Sorry, Ray, I'm being a gentle as I can."

"I know, Papa...but….but it...hurts...ouch!"

"I'm real sorry, son." Said Hoss softly and he carried on dabbing the welt gently to try and clean it. "Nearly done…. there, all clean we just need to put the salve on. I'll warm it a bit with my hands but it's still gonna be a might cold until it gets rubbed in, so iffin ya want you can squeeze my leg or knee."

Hoss warmed the salve in his hands, then he quickly as he was able to, covered and rubbed in the salve whilst Ray hissed and dug his fingernails into Hoss' meaty thigh, which of course didn't even feel much more that a gnat bite to the big man.

"All finished, Ray I'm a might proud of ya, son you were real brave again. Now let's get ya into that clean nightshirt or ya mama will think we've gone back to bed I reckon!"

Ray let out a chuckle along with Hoss and he put up his arms. Hoss slipped on the clean cotton checked night shirt careful to not let the material brush against the newly treated wounds.

"Feel better?" Hoss asked.

"Yes sir, the salve is working now and it ain't stinging so much no more."

"Good. Now, ya better put on ya robe so we can go in the living room or ya Ma'll have a fit."

Hoss offered the robe to Ray and the boy slipped it on. His robe was a lot lighter material than the other boys and therefore wouldn't keep him as warm, but then it also wouldn't weigh so heavy against his sore back so badly either. Caroline had made it out of one of Hoss' old nightshirts and she promised Ray that as soon as he was able to cope with the heavier material she would make him a warmer one like his brothers; still the robe did its job and kept the boy warm enough.

"About time, Eric the boys and I thought you and Ray had fallen asleep on the bed together didn't we?" said Caroline with a smile when Hoss and Ray joined them to sit around the now roaring fire in the main living area in the middle of the house.

"See, son I told ya," said Hoss ruffling the boy's head.

Ray grinned up at Hoss, then went to sit down on the sofa next to his brothers.

"Hey Ray, we saved ya some cookies but the milk might be cold now," said Henry pushing the plate of cookies towards him.

"Oh yes it might be." Said Caroline. "Ray taste your milk please and if it's too cold I will go and warm some more up for you," Caroline rose and held out her hand, "Eric, please pass me yours and I will bring you some more in a few minutes."

Hoss offered up his own mug to her.

"Mine's OK actually, Mama," said Ray softly.

"Are you sure, sweetie? It won't take a moment to warm it up for you."

"No, it's alright, honest, Mama I don't like the milk too hot and it's nice and sweet," he said giving her a wide smile.

"Alright, sweetie I'll let you drink yours as it is then." Caroline disappeared into the kitchen to warm up some milk for her husband.

"Ray, are you alright now?" asked Henry shyly.

"Yeah I am, thanks, sorry about waking you guys."

"It's OK, we're real sorry that ya had a bad dream, Ray. Henry and me done had a lot of them ourselves in the past, ain't that right little brother?"

"Yeah, it's true," agreed Henry.

"Pa?"

"Yes, Mike?"

"Seeing as it almost dawn it ain't worth going back ta bed, so would it be alright if we went out and watched the sunrise?" asked Mike.

"You really want to do that, son?"

Mike nodded, "Yes, sir. When we was travelling we saw some mighty good sunrises and sunsets and I reckon it'd be a real pretty one coming over those mountain tops."

"I reckon ya right. It is really beautiful. You know it really makes ya believe what it says in the bible about the beauty of the world and ain't you ever seen such a sunrise as the ones over the Sierra's, boys. Alright, iffin ya wanta stay up and see it ya can, but then it'll be time for chores seeing as you are all up, that alright with you boys?"

"Yes, sir, it's alright with me," agreed Mike.

"And me," added Henry.

"I'd like to see it too, Papa," said Ray finishing off his cookie.

"Alright you all can and Ray don't talk when you mouth is full," scolded Hoss gently.

Ray swallowed the cookie, "Sorry, Papa."

Hoss nodded to acknowledge the apology. "Just remember not too next time."

"Yes sir."

Just then Caroline brought out Hoss' warmed up milk. "Oh thank ya, honey." he sipped at the hot liquid and gave a sigh, "Mmm, lovely just like Hop Sing used to make."

"Alright boys, if you have finished your milk and cookies I think you should all get back to bed for a few hours," said Caroline gesturing to the bedroom.

"Ah, actually, honey I promised the boys that they could stay up and watch the sunrise on condition that we make a start on the chores afterwards, before I go off to work."

"But Eric, what about this afternoon? They have their tests at the school house and surely they need to be well rested for them if we want them to do well," explained Caroline.

"School tests? Ma, why have we gotta have tests at school? I thought I could go and help out Pa on the ranch every day." Complained Mike

Caroline shook her head, "No Mike, you are going to be attending the school in town with your brothers. Today, well later this afternoon at 3 you are all having some tests so the teacher can assess where you are with your learning."

"Oh, but Ma..."

"No, no buts young man, except yours which will be on a seat in the school room every week day, is that understood?"

"I told ya we'd haveta go to school iffin we stayed, Mike," muttered Henry quietly.

"Shut up, Henry!"

"Mike!" scolded Caroline.

Mike blushed at the scolding and he turned to Hoss. "Pa, please don't make me go to school. I don't need to learn all that stuff if I'm gonna learn to be a rancher, do I? Please let me go to work with you instead. I'll work real hard and do everything you tell me, I promise."

"Sorry, son but ya gotta go to school, it's the law," said Hoss softly, he felt sorry for the boy as he hadn't exactly enjoyed the chore of going to school much either, but then again he was glad that his Pa did make him attend, because he could read, write and add up well enough to look over contracts and help his father with the books if he needed to now.

"Aww, Pa..."

"You are all going to school, Mike like your mother said and it's no use complaining about it. Besides, son you never know you might enjoy it at this school," Hoss tried to reassure him.

"The school teacher according to your uncles is a very fair man and a good teacher too and, Mike you will all be able to make friends that you can invite over and go fishing with etc.," added Caroline.

Mike sat back in his chair with his arms folded in a huff. But at hearing about the chance to make friends, his younger brother Henry was a little more reassured and feeling a bit more positive about the idea.

"Mama, can we really make some friends and have them come over here?"

"Of course you may and when we build you all a bigger bedroom, you may even invite your friends over to stay the night if they would like. Also, the three of you haven't met your cousins yet as they are out of town. Abraham, Zach and Annabel all go to the school you will be attending and I am sure that you will all get on very well."

"Mama, when will we get to meet them?" asked Henry.

"Oh, next week I expect, unless they make it home in time for church on Sunday, Henry."

"Do they like coloureds?" piped up Ray softly.

"Raymond, please do not refer to yourself as being different to the others. As far as we are concerned, you are our little boy and all of the family will accept you as such."

"Sorry, Mama I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that not all the other children at the other school liked me going there 'cos of my colour."

"Come here, Raymond please." said Caroline.

Ray stood up and he wandered over to her warily. "Yes, Mama?"

Caroline pulled Ray to sit on her lap and she wrapped her arms gently around him, "Ray, I know that there are some folks that think that someone's colour makes them less of a person, but this family and their neighbours and friends aren't like that. When you see some of your grandfather's ranch hands, you will see that they are all treated the same, whether coloured or Mexican, Porta Rican or even from China. And at the school and in town, for the most part that is the same, so I don't want you to worry about being accepted for who you are, alright? As for those simple people who you may come across who don't think of you as an equal, well I want you to pity them for having such small minded ways, alright?"

Ray nodded and he gave Caroline a smile. Caroline kissed the top of his head. "Good boy. Now, are you warm enough in that robe I made you?"

"Yes, Mama I am warm enough."

"Papa, the sunrise!" prompted Henry pointing to the light changes through the window beside the door.

"Ah yes! Well boys, if you all want to watch the sunrise from outside, you had better go and get dressed quickly in something warm please." ordered Hoss.

"Yes sir," said all 3 voices and they scrambled to do as they had been told.

"I think I had better go get dress too, honey, do you wanta join us?"

"Yes why not, and maybe a brisk stroll afterwards will give us a nice appetite for breakfast on our return."

"Sounds good ta me, honey. Come on then we had better hurry and get dressed or the boys will be outside before we are." They hurried to their bedroom room and five minutes later, dressed and all warmly kitted out in hats and coats, the newly formed family of 5 were outside the house, sitting on the porch together watching the sunrise.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I know its been a while since I updated this story and my others but major operations are not pleasant and recovery from them might have given me plenty of time off work, but it sucks if most of it for is sleeping! think off all that wasted writing time I missed!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to IslaBoe and Dalm who amongst others have been in touch via to ask after my health. Thank you both it helps to know that people are concerned about me on here.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Papa?"<p>

"Yes, Henry?"

"When we've had breakfast can me, Mike and Ray go play?" asked the small boy as the boys and Hoss did the early morning chores together, whilst Caroline was inside the house preparing a hearty breakfast for them all.

"I don't see why not, son. I've got to go to Grandpa's for a while, but I'll be back in time to take you into town for your school tests this afternoon. Iffin' it's alright with your Mama then you boys can play outside until then." Hoss looked over the wall separating him from the boy, "but you stick to within sight of the house though, you hear?"

Henry smiled and nodded, "Sure, Papa and Thanks." He finished his job of filling the horse's water troughs then went to help Ray with his job of cleaning out the chicken coop. Mike meanwhile was raking hay into the empty stall that had been cleared of muck next to the one that Hoss was working on.

"You're a bit quiet this morning, you alright in there, Mike?"

"Yes, Pa, just thinking about things," replied Mike softly.

"About what, son, you're awful quiet and that ain't like ya? Anything bothering you? Ya know you can always talk to me about anything, don't ya son?"

"Yes, sir." Mike stopped his raking, he lent the rake against the stall wall then he walked around to stand outside the stall Hoss was in.

"Pa? What happens if one day, Ray's Pa tries to come for him when you are at work? I mean you're not in calling distance of here and Henry and I can't fight off a grown man, not on our own."

Hoss stood up and set down his rake against the wall of the stall. " No, that's true, but that ain't really what you're asking is it, Mike? Son, why don't you tell me what's really eatin' at ya?"

"Sure it is, Pa. I mean I know that Ma can look after herself and stuff but…."

"Mike don't lie to me I don't lie being deceived!" scolded Hoss with a frown.

"But Pa's its true, honest!" Mike looked down at his feet which were now shuffling in the dust. He shuffled his feet for a minute whilst Hoss just watched him waiting for the boy to say what was really on his mind and then he obliged eventually looking up at him.

"Pa, I'd just feel better iffin I could look after the others, properly if something happened. I mean if I knew how to shoot a gun then…And, Pa I am the oldest….. isn't it my responsibility to be the man of the house when you ain't here? "

Hoss fixed the boy with a grin. "I thought it was something more than you being just worried about Ray's Pa coming for him. Come here, son."

Mike walked forwards and Hoss drew him into him in a warm hug, where Mike's head was being cradled against his father's large belly. Hoss ruffled the boy's hair affectionately

"I'll tell you what son; you're about old enough to know how to shoot a rifle, but not a revolver so I'll make a bargain with you. I'll teach you how to shoot a rifle properly and safely, iffin you promise me right here and now that you will never ever take the rifle out of the house, unless it is with my or your mother express permission or you are in real danger. Do we have a deal?"

Mike looked up gratefully at the man he was happy to see as his new father and he hugged him back, "Yes sir, it's a deal. I promise to only ever touch the rifle if I have your or Ma's permission or if any of us are in real danger."

"OK, then. Maybe this afternoon when we get back from town we'll have time to go out back and have us a lesson on gun safety."

"Today? Really? Gee thanks, Pa."

"Don't get yourself too excited, young man! You won't be touching a gun at all until I feel that ya understand how to do so safely and that ain't gonna be for days yet, "Hoss lifted the boy's chin up so he could get eye contact. "and, young man if I ever learn of you abusing my rules, you won't be sitting to eat meals for a week after I'm done talking to your behind," warned Hoss.

Mike paled at the thought of that. "Yes sir, I understand, Pa. But so long as you promise to teach me to learn to shoot I can wait a few days and I accept your rules."

Hoss chuckled and ruffled the boy's head again affectionately with his right hand, "Alright, now, go finish your chores, son, your Mama will be calling us in for breakfast soon and no one is going inside to eat until we're done, the animals always come first because they rely on us for their meals."

"Yes, sir," Mike nodded and when Hoss released him he ran to pick up his rake and he began raking the hay out in the stall much more enthusiastically than before.

Hoss shook his head wryly, then picked up his own rake and he returned to raking the fresh hay nicely to make a good bed in the stall. He remembered full well, how excited he had been when he was about Mike's age and Ben had promised that he would allow him to learn how to shoot, so he could go hunting for the first time with his father and Adam.

Of course his stepmother, Marie had objected about mightily to his father about him being allowed to handle a gun at all, but Ben's argument had won out as it usually did. Ben had explained to his 3rd wife that it was important that the boys be able to hunt for food, as well as be able to handle a gun to protect themselves if the house was attacked. And besides it was only going to be a squirrel rifle and not a shotgun or revolver.

Marie had finally reluctantly relented, but made it clear to Ben that she hated the fact that a young boy was allowed to hold, let alone shoot a gun!

As Hoss worked at his task, he thought about how Ben had taught him how to load, clean and shoot the old squirrel rifle he had brought originally for Adam which the older boy had grown out of. Hoss also remembered how his older brother Adam had helped him perfect his aim by practicing with him in the glade nearby the house.

Of course it was completely against his father's rules for when Ben was away from the ranch. He winced too when he remembered the tanning that both boys had gotten for disobeying that rule too and he prayed that Mike wouldn't ever make him have to do the same, as whilst he hated the thought of tanning the boys, he knew he would do it if he felt it was right to do so. After all it was a responsibility of a father to keep his children safe, sometimes from themselves.

* * *

><p>Hoss was still in his own little world thinking about the past, when Caroline yelled from the house that breakfast was going to be ready in about 10 minutes and that they should all wash up.<p>

"Pa, our chores are all done and Ma is calling for us, shall we bring the horses back in the barn?" called Mike from behind Hoss.

"What? I mean sorry, Mike. what were you saying?" he asked when he realised he was being spoken to.

"I said the chores are all done now, Pa and Ma's been calling for us. So shall we bring the horses in now?"

Hoss looked at the last stall that was already finished, "Oh Yes, yes please, Mike."

He left the stall and put the rake away in its place in an empty barrel with the other long handled tools near the barn door, then he and Mike and Henry lead the horses into the barn, whilst Ray held the door for them. Ray was still a little scared of handling the large horses that pulled the buggy and wagon. Mike and Henry however were more than comfortable around the horses, as well as all the other animals on the ranch.

When every one of the horses was back in their own stall, Hoss sent the boys ahead of him to go and wash up at the outside pump, whilst he shut the barn up and secured it so the horses could eat their own breakfast in peace.

"About time, gentlemen, I've been calling you all for a while," scolded Caroline playfully as the boys ran into the house past her wiping their still damp hands on their clothing as most children often did.

"Sorry, Mama," came from Ray and Henry.

"Sorry, Ma. Mmm hmm, boy does that smell good," said Mike as he entered last of the three.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his attempts to deflect her scolding with his charm. She remained standing at the door and waited for Hoss to come up to her.

"Sorry, honey, I was just thinking on something. Mmm, hmm, sure does smell mighty good and I'm mighty hungry. I hope there's plenty; you know how those boys do eat," he said kissing her left cheek.

"Yes it's nice to see them all have a hearty appetite now they are settled in a little, Eric. Mind you, being up early and having that walk as well as working on all their chores has probably given us all a bigger than normal appetite."

She turned and followed Hoss into the house shutting the door behind them, and then she went to sit at the table to wait for her men to change their shirts and join her.

* * *

><p>The large solid pine table setup in the dining area of the house, was laden with a large dish of scrambled eggs, and there were plates piled high of potato cakes and crispy bacon. There were fresh biscuits to have with butter and some pots of home-made jams and relishes were nearby. To drink there was milk for the boys and a large pot of coffee for Hoss and a smaller pot of tea for Caroline.<p>

"Boy does that spread look sight a sore for sore eyes and a hungry belly," said Hoss and the boys and he joined Caroline at the table.

"Thank you for the praise, Eric now let's stop talking about how good it looks and you can say the blessing please, so we can all eat before it gets cold!" Caroline scolded with a chuckle.

Hoss grinned, "Yes, ma'am!" He held out his hands. "Hold hands then," he ordered and when they were holding hands and had bowed their heads he began.

"Heavenly father we thank you for your bounty this beautiful morning, thank you for the rain and the sunshine and the fresh air. Please will continue to provide for us and bless my family with all of the love that you can spare. Amen!"

There was a soft Chorus of "Amen's" around the table.

"Alright then dig in boys, but make sure you leave some for ya Mama and me," Said Hoss and he winked at Caroline.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do take the time to review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for the reviews both named accounts and guests. I am sorry I haven't acknowledge them personally yet but my tablet has been playing up and answering them can only be done from my laptop, which I can only use in spurts due to comfort in sitting up properly so it mainly gets used just for editing prior to logging in to update my stories. I assure you I value everyone's comments. (Well except for the few silly people of course who want to just complain about the story. Things were different to the way things are now and the story is set a long time ago, if you can't handle that fact, stay away from history books and don't read my story! Of course criticism of technicalities, or ways to improve the story, or my writing techniques are welcome :) )**

**On with the story...**

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Hoss kissed Caroline and told the boys to be good, and then he took his leave to go to see his father, leaving the boys to help Caroline with the clean up. They worked together well in the smallish kitchen that Hoss had said he would have to consider extending, now that many others might use it.<p>

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go play now, the table's clean and the washing ups all done?" asked Henry at Mike's urging.

Caroline dried her hands on her apron, "Yes you may, stay near now. Remember you have those tests at the school this afternoon."

"Yes Ma'am, we remember." Henry threw his arms around her waist, "I like you being our new Mama, Miss Caroline."

Caroline smiled down at the young boy and she put her hands to his shoulders, "And I just love you boys being here and I really love it when you call me Mama, Henry."

Mike and Ray stood nearby wanting to do the same as Henry, but for Mike what stopped him was wanting to show he was older and far too mature for that. Ray's reasoning for keeping back was that he was just too shy to approach her without being asked too. Caroline and Hoss had been very kind to him and although he missed his mother and brothers and sisters, he also hoped that he could stay here with these kind gentle people and attend school like a white kid.

After a quick hug Caroline released Henry, "Go play now, honey and let Mama get on with her housework."

"Yes, Mama." Henry ran off to do as he was told and soon the 3 boys were outside running around playing whooping and playing cowboys with small sticks as their guns.

Caroline watched them for a few minutes from the kitchen window and she smiled at their antics as her heart swelled at the sight.

* * *

><p>Hoss found Ben sitting out on the porch with a pot of coffee and a pile of papers, when he rode in to the main yard of the huge Ponderosa home. He dismounted and tied his horse at the rail, and then he patted her back affectionately before walking over to greet Ben.<p>

"Morning, Pa."

Ben looked up from his work again. "Good morning, son. Coffee?"

"Wouldn't say no."

Ben poured himself another cup and one for Hoss and held it out for him to take.

"How are my new grandsons this morning?"

Hoss beamed back a wide smile. "They're great, Pa. I can't get over the fact of just how lucky a man I am that those boys came into our lives when they did. It's only been a few days and yet they've settled in like they have been there all the time."

"It was obviously meant to be, son. The lord works in mysterious ways."

"Yes Sir, he sure does," Hoss agreed.

"What about, young Raymond? How is he coming along now?"

"His back seems to be healing real good with the help of that salve, Pa and the doc wants to see him today so we'll take him there after their school tests. I sure hope I don't bump into that bastard father of his though because I can't promise I won't pound him into the ground."

"Language, Eric!" Ben scolded sternly.

"Sorry, Sir." Hoss muttered contritely

Ben softened. "Eric I understand how you feel, truly I do, but you have to let the law handle things. You just concentrate on looking after young Raymond and those other two wonderful boys." Ben pulled a paper from his pile and he put it in between them.

"Now, down to work. I've been studying the report from the assayers and it looks like there is another rich silver vein to the north of your place and I think that we should start mining there soon but as it's on your land I want your opinion. The mining shouldn't affect your place but it will be within sight of the house and you know how tempting a mine is to young boys!"

Hoss looked sheepish and he blushed at the mild reminder of his own foray into a disused mine with his friends when he was but a little older than Mike and he had snuck off when Adam was supposed to have been watching him but once Adam had convinced Hop Sing that his father had agreed that he could go fishing with his friends the younger brother seized his chance to sneak out for an adventure.

Hoss looked carefully at the plans and the report. "I think you should do it, Pa. We can get plenty of men to mine it as there has been a glut of 'em seeking work in the town. I'll just have to warn the boys the same way you did as to the consequences they'll get if the so much as venture near the site."

Ben chuckled, "Okay, but I hope that you are prepared for the fact that you might just have to follow through on them threats for them boys to obey."

Hoss sipped at his coffee, "Maybe they will just heed me and not make that necessary."

Ben nodded knowingly, "Hmm, yes maybe they will at that," he spoke whilst thinking that his boy was most likely hoping for too much from 8 yr. olds who were inquisitive boys at that. "Fine, then I will get the men started on the area as soon as we get the cattle moved out. Do you think you can arrange for the herd currently there to be moved by the end of tomorrow or the day after?"

Hoss nodded and put his empty cup down. "Yes Sir. Should be able to get them all out by the day after tomorrow."

"Excellent."

Both men looked up as the sound of rustling silk to their left. Mei Ling walked from the house carrying a medium sized yellow wicket basket.

She gave a small bow towards the men. "Good morning, Mr. Hoss. Mei Ling not know you here with father. You stay for breakfast?"

"No thank you, Mei Ling, Caroline cooked up a real feast this morning. Where you headed? May I help you with that?" he gestured to the basket.

"No Mr. Hoss, Mei Ling no need help to collect eggs and vegetables from barn and garden." she said with a smile.

Proud of his son for offering his help but wanting to give both younger people and out of their awkward conversation Ben spoke up.

"Hoss, why don't you go and get us some more coffee and then we can discuss the breakdown of the funds from this new mine?"

"Oh no, Mr. Cartlight, no trouble, Mr. Hoss for coffee. He no need to fetch coffee I go..."

"No, it's no trouble, Mei Ling I'll get the coffee. I wouldn't want to pull you away from your tasks," smiled Hoss getting up. "Same as always, Pa, strong?"

"Yes, please, son," returned Ben without looking up. Hoss took the pot inside the house to refill it.

"Mr. Cartlight, you dishonour Mei Ling by asking son to fetch coffee, it Mei Ling duty to…."

Ben held up his hand to interrupt the young Chinese woman's complaint. "Mei Ling I have told you many times, you are not here as a slave and Hoss can cope very well with making us both some coffee. I did not ask him to do that to dishonour you nor do I mean to upset you."

"But it Mei Ling's job to look after Mr. Cartlight." The younger woman pouted.

Ben smiled at her. "And you do a marvellous job of looking after me but I do not expect you to stop what you are doing to be at my beck and call and neither do my family. You may have a job here but that does not mean that you have to do everything, alright?" he asked kindly.

Mei Ling eventually nodded even though she didn't like it very much. Ben shook his head with a chuckle, "Oh Mei Ling you remind me so much of your uncle. He frequently ushered my boys and I out of his kitchen cussing up a storm in Chinese about people getting in his way." At that moment Ben went quiet and felt a pang at the loss of his good friend of many years.

"You OK, Mr. Cartlight?" Mei Ling asked when Ben went quiet.

Ben nodded and his smile returned, "Yes I am, now please carry on with whatever you were intending on doing."

"Yes, Mr. Cartlight." Mei Ling turned on her heels and she shuffled away with the silk clothing she wore rustling softly as she went.

* * *

><p>Tired at last of running around, the 3 boys sat around on empty barrels at the side of the barn.<p>

"I sure do like it here with Miss Caroline and Mr. Hoss, Mikey. Do you really think we can stay with them forever?" asked Henry sitting with his feet lightly kicking against the oak barrel he sat on.

"Sure we can, you heard 'em they said it was ok to call them Ma and Pa. Ain't no one else ever told us that," retorted the older brother peeling apart a piece of straw aimlessly with his hands.

"Yeah," smiled Henry wistfully

"I like 'em both. Theys been real nice to me, but I sure miss my Mama." Muttered Ray quietly.

"But not your Pa eh?" enquired Mike.

"Oh hell…..." Ray looked worriedly and he covered his mouth quickly looking around hoping that Caroline hadn't heard him, satisfied that he hadn't been overheard the younger boy looked at back at the other boys. "I mean uh heck no. My Pa hurt me real bad and I ain't care if I never sees him again." Ray looked down at the ground and he whispered, "he scares me."

Henry immediately went to put his arm around the other boy without thinking but Ray yelped and fell off the barrel when the arm brushed against his welts. "Oh darn, Ray! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He cried.

The small boy picked himself up off the ground and he dusted himself down with his hands.

"I'm alright."

Henry sniffed back tears, "I'm sorry, Ray."

"I know, it's OK," smiled Ray and he held out his hand, which Henry shook. Then the boys grinned at each other.

Mike lightly tapped his hand against Ray's upper arm and gave it a slight rub. "You hurting?" he asked with concern.

"Nah, not more than usual it just smarted when he touched my back, you know?"

Mike nodded, "I sure wish I was big like our new Pa. I'd soon sort out your Pa so as he couldn't hurt ya again."

"You would?" Ray asked eyes wide

"Sure I would. Pa's ain't supposed to beat ya so you is hurt that bad. Gee even the nuns and the Abbot in the orphanage ain't taken a strap to a boy's back and they was strict!"

Ray smiled at the thought that the other boy wanted to defend him. "Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can me and you and Henry be real brothers now?"

"Yeah sure you can. I can deal with having another younger brother," replied the older boy. "'Sides you heard Mr. Hoss and Miss Caroline, if you is staying here then you gots to be our brother. Right?"

Ray's smile beamed widely and he threw his arms around Mike. "Gee thanks, Mikey."

Mike carefully hugged the younger boy back not wanting to hurt him. Henry meanwhile hesitantly stood aside until Ray turned his head, "You're my new brother as well ain't ya?"

"Uh huh," nodded Henry, "but I don't wanna hurt ya again," he sniffed

Mike turned the boys so his right arm was resting gently on Rays shoulder. "Ah come on, shorty you ain't mean it before Ray knows that now come here."

Henry approached them and Mike put his free arm around his younger brother so he had an arm around the shoulders of both younger boys. "My younger brothers. Ain't anyone allowed to fuss with ya but me." He joked.

"Boys?" Caroline yelled from the porch

"That's Ma we better go see what she wants," said Mike and the three boys separated and they ran back to the house.

"There's milk and some apricot and apple cookies on the porch for all of you," Caroline gestured to the wooden table.

"Thanks Ma!" said Mike and he was the first to run to the table followed closely by the other two boys and there were soon murmurs of pleasure from them as they enjoyed the freshly baked treat.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Elsewhere at the same time Hoss, Caroline and the boys were enjoying their early morning together...**

"Yer late Deakins!"

"Well I had me some stalls to clean out afore I could come dinna I. 'Sides my heads been killin' me and it weren't so easy to find this place as I thought this mornin'." grumbled Claude Deakins getting down slowly from his mount.

"What you need is hair of the dog," said Tom Parker the younger or the two cowboys and he took out a hip flask from his saddle bag and tossed it to the other man.

Deakins caught the flask and grumbled his thanks before uncapping the flask. He took a swig of the contents then started coughing.

Tom roared with laughter. "What's a matter, Deakins? Can't drink in the morning? Or is my potato whiskey too harsh for ya?" he laughed.

Deakins coughed and thumped his chest. "Just...cough...caught me ... cough... unawares... cough... That's all."

Rex Butler glared at his young partner. "We need him sober ya fool." he bent forwards and poured a cup of coffee and held it out to Deakins from where he was sitting on a large rock by the fire. "My coffee's shit but it's better than that moonshine and it'll clear ya head."

When Deakins mumbled a soft 'thanks' and tossed Parker back his hip flask Butler began dishing out some stew and he gestured for the other man to sit down. "Here get this down ya. Rabbit stew."

Deakins shook his head after taking a gulp of the hot but strong coffee.

"Look its OK, I cook better than I make coffee and by the looks of ya you ate eaten much.'Sides it'll settle ya stomach." He held out the bowl and made urging motions towards the other man. "Go on it ain't gonna bite ya and I ain't poisoned it."

Deakins sat down and lowered his coffee cup to rest it on a stone by his foot. He took the bowl and spoon offered and carefully took a mouthful of the stew. Liking the taste he started shovelling it down. "Ain't half bad." he admitted after a few mouthfuls.

"Yeah well I ain't like him," gestured Butler with a smirk and a thumb at his partner. "I like to eat better than beef jerky and moonshine all the time."

"Ain't done me no harm," grumbled Parker.

"Yer says you. So why's it you is always grumbling about a pain in yer gut and having to see a doc about it. Rot gut whiskey was what my Pa called your kinda whiskey. It's alright when yer stomach's got some food in it for the whiskey to eat, else the only think it gets to eat is you, ya damn fool."

Deakins remained quiet eating his stew whilst the other two bitched at each other about who was right, but he didn't fail to notice it was with camaraderie, rather than anger, that the two men conversed. He finished the bowl of stew and had to admit that his head and stomach were starting to feel better.

"Get yerself some more iffin ya want, Deakins. Stews from last night and we've already eaten our fill this morning and yer gonna need yer strength if we're gonna get ya boy back for ya," said Butler.

"Thanks." Deakins mumbled and he reached out and scooped himself up another bowl. When he was finished he got up and disappeared to take care of his business. When he returned, the campfire was being kicked out and the saddle bags of the two other men were being packed.

"Ready to go?" he was asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, mount up then, we've got to find us a descent vantage point to watch the house. No point risking getting caught before we got what we want is there?" said Butler clearly the leader.

The three men mounted up and started off in single file, with Butler in the lead, as he knew the terrain the best.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed before the men stopped and dismounted in high up in the mountain hill in the rocks above where the new silver mine Ben had been talking to Hoss about was located.<p>

The tied up their horses and with Butler leading moved to a place where they could keep out of sight but see in as many directions as possible.

"Deakins yer see that house yonder?" said Butler.

"Yeah."

"Well that's Hoss Cartwright's place. Must be where the boy is being kept. Now we just need to keep an eye on it and see what kinda security he's got now. Wouldn't put it past ol' Ben Cartwright to place some sorta guard on the boy so as to keep him from ya and they's might not be where's ya expecting them to be at the house."

"How long we gonna watch 'em for?" asked Deakins.

"Depends, I ain't in a hurry to get shot or hanged so don't think I'm just gonna go riding in a guns ablazing. Now quit ya bellyaching and take a canteen and find yerself a lookout position upper them rocks above. You keep watch to the north. Parker, you got the south and I'll watch the house. We'll swap in a few hours. Keep outta sight. Remember the Cartwright's have themselves a whole bushel of men working for 'em and ain't any of us welcome on Ponderosa land so they's liable to shoot first and ask questions later and then none of us gets what they want do they?" he glanced at his partners. "Well go on then...oh and the call is two long one short whistles, like this..." he demonstrated. "Got that? Or I'm liable to shoot ya myself. So makes sure that you whistle before ya come back to the horses and I'll reply the same."

Both men nodded and went to leave for their positions. Butler grabbed his partner Parker before he went more than a few steps. "Remember we want revenge on them not bodies. If you take pot shot at Cartwright because ya's got the chance to, I will hunt ya down myself, got it? I ain't hanging or being lynched by old man Cartwright just because you ain't got the sense god gave a goat. Ya got me?"

Parker yanked his arm away. "Yeah, yeah I got ya. I said I wouldn't, didn't I? I want him to know it was us that took the boy away from him too. I know how sensitive he is and it'd stick in his craw that he lost out to us, but ya do know as well as I do that he's gonna come after us and that if he does I ain't being taken alive for no hanging."

Butler gave an evil grin. "You stick to the plan and we'll be miles away and maybe even outta state by the time he finds out it was us."

"Okay, I'll stick to the plan but you better be right." he grumbled and walked away to find his perch for the next few hours.

Butler rubbed his hands, "oh you better believe it. Hoss Cartwright you are gonna get what's coming to you, I'm not some dumb old cowboy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know this is a shorter chapter than normal but I couldn't work out how to set this scene and link it to what happens for the rest of the day. I hope you enjoy reading it anyway. As always all comments are welcome. Ulls**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **I know its been a long time since I updated but there is a lot going on in real life for me and my health problems are not getting much better so it does affect how I feel and severely restricts my time to do any writing. Rest assured though that I have not abandoned any of my stories :) I will update when I can and this may be in fits and spurts so if you do enjoy my stories please try and understand. I am trying to take action to improve the situation but in the UK although we have a National Health service that is free at the point of use it is sometimes slow to get anything actually done!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: Ray's father and two former ranch hands who were sacked by Ben Cartwright on Hoss' say so are on Ponderosa land watching Hoss' homestead with a view to trying to snatch Ray back so that his father can take him back to Aurora where he is from. These men are only helping Deakins as a way to get back at Hoss and Ben because they know how much family is important to the Cartwright's.<br>**

* * *

><p>A while passed and the men watching Hoss' place were getting antsy. It was around 7.30 by Tom Parker's watch. It had never given all that good time, but he kept it because it was better than having nothing. He shifted to get comfortable on the hard ground and took a long drink of water from his canteen. He wiped at his mouth with his hand, before corking the bottle and looking out across the prairie, he spotted a lone rider. He gave the whistle signal and when Butler returned it and looked up at him, he gestured wordlessly towards the rider.<p>

Butler grinned wickedly and he squinted into the sun to determine if it was Hoss or someone else. After a minute, he decided that it was Hoss and so he carefully crept to his partner, Parker, remembering to give the warning call and receiving it back.

"That's Hoss alright. Looks like he's heading off towards the main ranch. Probably to go do something for old man Cartwright. We'll get ready and go down as soon as he is outta sight."

"I dunno, Butler, are you sure we should? I mean, what if he forgets something and comes back? I ain't in the mood for a shootout and getting caught. Jail ain't somewhere I wanna spend the rest of my natural."

"What do you suggest then? We ain't gonna have all day to wait around if we are gonna get the boy and get clean away."

"Well, there's only the boys and Hoss' missus there ain't there? So if we wait a while we can be sure that Hoss ain't coming back."

There came a soft whistled call to the left of them and Parker answered it before Deakins came into view.

"So, is that him? Are we gonna go and get my boy now? We can come up on him together and take him, then leave him tied up in some brush or something before we go and snatch my boy back."

"Are you, crazy, Deakins?" exclaimed Parker. "Hoss Cartwright isn't someone who you can just ride up on. He's been raised around this here ranch and he is the best tracker there is that ain't Indian. You try and take him out here and he'll out run us and then hide up or circle back around and pick us off one by one!"

"Well, how'd I damn well know that? I just want my boy." Deakins frowned as he waited for one of them to tell him what they were going to do. He waited about a minute before… "So if we ain't gonna ride out and take him. What are we gonna do?" he grumbled.

"We are gonna let him get outta sight and then go visit the missus of course!" smirked Butler. "All alone except for 3 young boys, she won't give us much trouble iffin she is smart."

"Oh yeah right!" said Deakins and a wicked grin came to his face.

The three men watched Hoss ride out of sight then scrambled down from their position to get on their horses.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere on the Ponderosa...<strong>

"Ah, Christ! Shit that damn well hurts!"

"Ely, what's wrong? What's all the ruckus about?"

"I've gone and slipped whilst hammering and gotten a damn nail in my hand! Christ but it smarts. Pete, come and help me get it out will ya?"

The other member of the two-man crew sent to repair the fences not far from Hoss's place in the East of the Ponderosa ranch scowled, and removing his bandanna from his neck, he walked over with a canteen from the wagon where the spare supplies, like nails, wire and replacement fencing rails were.

"Here let me look at it." Pete said taking hold of the now bleeding appendage.

He looked at the large nail part buried in the middle of the other man's hand and shook his head, "I ain't pulling that out, could do even more damage. You're gonna need a doctor." he let go and uncorked the canteen before pouring some of the warmed water on it.

"For Christ's sake, Pete! That effin smarts! What the hell you do that for?" Whined Ely and he snatched his hand back and cradled it against his chest.

"Oh stop your bellyaching, Ely. Ya gotta keep it clean. Don't ya know anything?" Pete went to pull the hand back towards him.

"What're you doing now?" complained Ely.

"Bandaging it, stupid!" he replied tying his bandanna around the hand carefully. "We better go and get that looked at right quick. Look, Ely, Miss Caroline used to be a nurse and Hoss' place is nearby. Why don't we head there? You can get her to take a look at that hand and if you need a doc an all I can ride off inta town to get him if need be."

"What about the fence? Mr. Cartwright wants that finished today."

"I'll ride and tell, Mr. Cartwright later and get another crew to come finish it. We've done repaired the worst damage. It'll hold until it's finished and you know how, Mr. Cartwright is about making sure his men are taken care of. Healthy men work harder, remember? You don't wanta lose the use of that hand do ya?"

"No I sure don't. Oh alright, lets pack up and go." Ely cradled his sore hand and then smiled at the thought of where they would be going. "Hey, maybe, Miss Caroline has been baking today. I don't mind her taking a look at my hand iffin I can get some of her apricot oat cookies you know. Gee, Hoss sure is a lucky cuss! He's got him a pretty wife, who can cook real good and she's a nurse too."

Pete agreed with the comment about Miss Caroline's prettiness and her cooking and so the two men packed up their tools and Pete helped his partner up onto the wagon, before he took the reins and started their short journey to the ranch house nearby.

They were within sight of the house, when they saw three men riding down from the hills. "Wonder who they are. We ain't got another crew out this way have we?" asked Ely.

Pete shook his head, "No and I don't reckon they look like our men either. Get your gun out."

Ely complied with the order and changing his hold on the reigns Pete got his own out.

Hearing the sound of the wagon, and seeing the two men that he assumed were new ranch hands, since it was rare for anyone else on the Ponderosa ranch land, Butler fumed.

"Damn and blast it! Parker, Deakins, we got unwanted company lets ride!"

The three men took off as fast as they could ride away from the area.

"I knew it; I knew they were up to no good!" Pete fired at them, knowing that he would not be able to hit them from that distance but that it would help chase whoever it was away. Ely also fired his gun at the men from beside his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the house... <strong>

Caroline heard the sounds of gunfire. "Boys, go to your room quickly, and stay there!"

The boys promptly dropped their cookies and fled. Mike ushering the younger boys into the bedroom and into hiding places.

Caroline ran to lock the door and windows, then unlocked Hoss' gun cupboard and she took out an already loaded rifle and cocked it.

Mike made sure the two younger boys were hidden, one in the wardrobe and the other under the large bed and he whispered to them to keep quiet, 'it would be alright', before he crept to the door and opened it a crack.

"Ma?"

"Stay in your room, Mike, please. It's not safe, honey."

"But, Ma I can help."

"No, you are too young. Get back in your room, please."

"But, Ma!"

"Michael! Do as you are told, young man before I get my spoon!" she snapped.

The boy quickly obeyed, not wanting a discussion with a wooden spoon in his future, but he was very worried. He wasn't scared at all, more angry than scared of what was happening. He wanted to help his new Mama and show that he was good and brave enough to be the man of the house when Hoss was away from it.

"Mikey, I'm scared!" whispered Henry from the wardrobe where he poked his head out.

"It'll be OK, little brother." Mike opened the wardrobe door and beckoned him out. "Come on out and get under the bed, with Ray and me then."

All three boys scrambled under the bed together.

Ray and Henry were huddled together frightened, but Mike was still far too angry to be frightened. He wanted to be able to defend his new home and he couldn't yet because no one would let him.

Outside not all that far away….. Pete and Ely chased the invaders off until they were but specs in the distance, before circling back towards the ranch house. There was no way that they could give a proper chase by wagon anyway and by now Ely's hand was bleeding heavily and he was looking pale, so Pete knew his partner needed medical attention just as much as they would want to offer help to Caroline and her children be safe. Gunfire was rare on the ranch and Pete hoped that someone else would have heard the shooting and come to help soon. At least there was a good chance that whoever the men were, that they would have been scared off for the time being.

When the wagon came into the yard, Pete heard a cock of a rifle as he set the brake.

"Stop right where you are and raise your hands nice and slow!" a calm womanly voice ordered.

Both men compiled raising their hands but Ely only managed to raise one.

"Both hands if you please, Mister."

Pete turned his head slowly. "Miss Caroline? Its Pete and Ely from the main ranch! Ely needs help. He's done got hurt!"

Recognising the man's voice, Caroline lowered the gun. "Pete? Pete Daley?"

The man lowered his hands slowly, "Oh yes Ma'am, its me."

Caroline relaxed visibly. She lowered the rifle and she opened the window further. "Oh thank the lord. I heard gunfire."

"Yes Ma'am, we ran some men off. No idea who they were, we couldn't keep up with them in the wagon."

Ely groaned then audibly and the nurse in Caroline kicked in. "Oh I'm sorry. Please Pete, bring Ely inside, quickly."

She shut the window and went to unlock the door, as Pete secured the wagon properly and helped his partner down from the wagon.

"It's alright, Ely, Miss Caroline's gonna fix you right up. You're gonna be good as new, when she's done."

"Put him on the sofa, please, Pete," Caroline ordered.

The younger man did as he asked and Mike hearing the talking scrambled out from under the bed and he cracked the bedroom door a little.

"Ma? Are you OK?"

"Yes, Mike. You and the other boys can come on out now. In fact would you go and fetch me some water from the well please?"

"Sure, Ma." Mike ran off to get a bucket of water from the well as he had been asked.

Caroline busied herself fetching her medical kit whilst two younger lads emerged gingerly from the bedroom.

"Hello, young'uns," said Pete warmly. "Hey it's alright, come on out. I'm Pete and that there is Ely." he said pointing to his paling partner on the sofa. "We work for your Grandpa, I guess you would say. You know, Mr. Ben over at the main ranch?"

"We heard shooting. You ain't gonna hurt Mama, are you?" asked Henry softly.

"No, of course not. I told you we work for Mr. Ben. When your Mama has patched up my buddy, he can stay here to look after you and your Mama until your Pa gets back. I'll ride back to the ranch and tell him you need him back here. You OK? Was you scared?"

Henry and Ray nodded, "But Mikey wasn't. He's always brave. He keeps me safe," said Henry and he approached the men hesitantly.

"It's alright, boys, we ain't gonna bite," said Ely. "I done hurt my hand is all and I need someone like your Mama to take a look at it."

The boys closed the distance to the couch.

"What've you done to your hand, Mister?" asked Ray.

"Oh, nothing too bad. I just done got a nail in it."

"Does it hurt?" asked Ray.

"Like a son of a bit..."

"Ely!" interrupted Pete sternly indicating with his head towards the boys.

"Uh...ah yeah, son it hurts a whole lot," replied Ely catching onto the warning from his partner.

Mike returned to the house then with the bucket of water, "I hope you two ain't getting in the way?"

"They're no trouble, boy." said Pete.

Mike nodded his head and he took the bucket of water out to the kitchen for Caroline to set some on to boil.

"Thank you, Mike. Now, you boys go out and play in the yard but stay near the house and if you see anyone coming, you come inside right away, please."

"Sure, Ma."

Mike headed back into the main room to get his brothers.

"Ma says we can go outside."

"Stay nearby the house, boys. We done run some men off but they could come back," said Pete.

"Yes, sir, we will." answered Mike on behalf of his brothers and he ushered them outside even though Henry wanted to stay inside and talk to the men.

Minutes later all thoughts of talking to the cowboys were gone from the boys mind as they started up a game of chase and they're were loud whoops and hollas coming into the house.

Caroline carried her medical things and a large bowl of hot water with a towel over her shoulder out of the kitchen. Pete was up like a shot when he saw her.

"Here, Ms. Caroline, let me help you."

"Thank you, Pete." Caroline let go of the bowl for him to carry and they she went to tend to Ely.

It only took a short while for Caroline to extract the wasn't in too deeply and the damage was flesh only. Ely kept his yells to a minimum by biting down on his sleeve.

"There, it's out, Ely. The worst of it is over," she reassured gently and she started cleaning the now open wound.

Ely's face contorted and the sweat ran down his rugged young face as he fought to keep his pained yelps down.

"You're doing really well, Ely. I'm almost done cleaning it, the pain will ease soon." Caroline put in a few stitches then gently dried the area and carefully bandaged it. "There! Now, how does that feel, Ely?"

His lifted his bandaged hand up carefully and flexed it a little. "It's a little sore, but feels much better, Ms. Caroline. Thank ya, for tending to me."

"Oh, that's my pleasure." she said smiling and she gathered up the dirty rags into the bowl and packed away her needles that she would sterilise by boiling them before putting them away properly.

Caroline stood up. "Now then, how about some coffee for you both and you can tell me more about those men you ran off."

Pete's eyes lit up, "Some of your fine coffee would be mighty welcome, Ma'am."

"And I may just have some of my freshly baked cookies left over to spare, if you would both like some?"

Ely and Pete exchanged a look and nodded, "They'd be mighty welcome, too Ma'am. Hoss talks about your cooking plenty. He says it's the best cooking around."

Caroline smiled, "Well then two coffees and some cookies coming right up."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Yes, thank you Ms. Caroline. Gee, the other men were right; you sure are a right good host. Hoss is a right lucky cuss."

"Ely, remember your manners!. This a is lady you're talking to and one of the boss' wives too!" scolded Pete.

Ely looked at Caroline and then lowered his head, "Please forgive my manners, Ma'am. No offence was meant."

"There was none taken, Ely." Caroline gently touched the younger man's arm and she gave it a light pat before removing it. "I should get to the coffee. Please make yourselves comfortable." she left the room to go and see to the coffee.

"Ely, you dolt, ya gotta remember your manners around a lady. What would Mr. Cartwright say if he heard you had been rude like that?"

"I'm sorry, Pete, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Yeah well you better make sure you are on ya best behaviour from now on. Ms. Caroline is lady and she deserves to be respected."

"Yes, she sure does." agreed the younger man.

* * *

><p><strong>At the main ranch...<strong>

A loud knock was sounded at the main door.

Ben excused himself from the table where he and Hoss were drinking coffee and discussing the ranch to open the door.

"Oh Mr. Cartwright! Charlie sent me back to tell you that we heard some shots out to the east he reckons. He's sent 3 men out to investigate but said Hoss might be here with you and he might want to go check that everything is alright at home."

"Thank you, Chris. Eric and I will come now. Would you be kind enough to saddle Buck for me and ride out with us?"

"Sure, Mr. Cartwright. I'll have Buck ready for you in just a jiffy."

"Thank you, Chris."

Ben shut the door when the younger man walked away. "Eric, grab your gun and hat we need to ride out to your homestead."

Hoss put down his cup and he ran to grab his hat, coat and buckle his gun belt on as Ben did the same.

"Did Chris say that Caroline or the boys were hurt?" he asked anxiously.

"No, son. Just that there had been some gunshots. It's probably some poachers encroaching on our land but I'm sure Caroline and the boys will be glad to see you anyway."

Both men left the house to find Chris had saddled Buck and brought him, Chubb and his own mount to just by the end of the porch.

Ben and Hoss thanked Chris and then all three of them mounted up and galloped out of the yard riding towards Hoss' homestead.

* * *

><p>"Ma, riders!" yelled Mike running into the house with Henry and Ray.<p>

"Go to your room and hide," Caroline ordered standing up to get the rifle.

"Ma'am you let us handle them and go keep your boys safe," said Pete and he checked his gun for bullets then reached out for the rifle.

Reluctantly but trusting the two men, Caroline handed the rifle over and she hurried the boys into the bedroom again whilst Pete and a one handed Ely took up positions by windows so that they could see anyone approaching the ranch.

"Mama? What's going on? Why are men riding out shooting at us?" asked Ray starting to shake.

"Ssh now, it's OK, honey we are going to be safe in here. Ely and Pete are good men and your father will be back soon. Don't fret." Caroline sat on the floor in the corner and cuddled Ray and Henry to her whilst Mike sat near and rubbed his brother's backs gently.

"Hey, Pete that looks like Jacob and Paulie and Eddie," exclaimed Ely. "They musta heard the shots and come to investigate." he put away his gun as did Pete.

"Ms. Caroline? Ms. Caroline? Its OK, the men are ours," yelled Pete and he headed to the door to go and greet the men riding in.

Relieved Caroline kissed the boys on the top of the head one after another. "There, see, nothing to worry about." she ushered them up and stood herself. "I'll make you boys some warm milk. Why don't you stay in here for a while and play checkers or cards or something?"

"OK, Ma. Can... I mean may I, go and get the things from the dresser?" asked Mike.

"Yes, Mike, you may do that."

He went to do just that whilst the two younger boys got up on the big bed and Caroline went to put on a large pot of coffee for the approaching men.

Pete and Ely greeted the men that rode in. "Pete? Ely? You ride in when you heard the shooting?" asked Jacob when he dismounted.

"No, we were the one's doing the shooting. We run off 3 men."

Jacob frowned. "You recognise them?"

"Maybe one, but they were too far away to get a good look at."

"Why don't you men all come in for some coffee?" called Caroline from the doorway.

"Are you sure, Ms. Caroline? We could take a ride around and see if we can find them men now we know you are ok."

"No, I am sure that they are probably far away now, come on in. There's fresh coffee brewing and I've some cookies in the oven, they should be ready in only a few minutes."

The men all looked at each other, then hurried to tie their horses to the rail as Caroline smirked to herself and turned on her heels. She knew that her last statement would be the killer comment.

Ben the time Ben, Hoss and Chris arrived, the younger boys were playing out in the yard with Paulie, the youngest of the ranch hands who had offered to keep them occupied.

"Well now, that is not what I expected to find when I rode out here!" said Ben with a chuckle.

Paulie looked up from his chasing a laughing Henry. "Oh, Mr. Cartwright? I uh…." he stammered.

"You were occupying my grandson's Paulie, which is perfectly fine. I bet they were a little scared when they heard the gunfire?"

"Oh yes sir, I guess they were. Ms. Caroline wanted someone to watch them whilst they were playing outside and I volunteered."

Pete, Ely, Jacob, Eddie and Caroline then emerged from the house. Hoss slipped from his saddle and he went to gather his wife in his arms.

"Chris came to the house to say Charlie sent him over to get us whilst sending some men here. What happened, honey? Are you and the boys ok?"

"Yes, Eric, we are all fine. Pete and Ely ran some men off before they came near the house. The boys were a little scared but we are just fine."

"Pa! Papa! Grandpa!" yelled several young voices and when Ben dismounted he was almost bowled over by two of the boys.

"Hey now, there are my grandsons." Ben stooped to hug both Henry and Ray who rushed at him then he reached out to ruffle Mike's hair affectionately as he stood a little further back.

"Mike was very brave, Eric. He shielded the younger ones and wanted to help me protect the house," explained Caroline with a smile up at him.

"Did he? Well, seems like you might be ready for that first lesson with a rifle after all then, Mikey."

"Aw thanks, Pa." Mike looked at his father and Hoss winked back at him.

"Well, Ms. Caroline, I guess the boys and I had better get back to work now," announced Pete. "Thank you for the hospitality. Mr. Ben. Ely's got an injured hand; I'll need a replacement man to help with that fence."

"I'll go with him, Mr. Cartwright," offered Paulie.

"Very well, thank you, Paulie. Jacob, you can take Ely back with you to the ranch and find him some light chores to do. Ely, you take good care of that hand and if it bothers you still, you get Mai Ling to take another look at it," Ben ordered.

"Yes, sir." Ely put on and tipped his hat at Caroline. "Much obliged for the care of my hand, Ma'am."

"You're welcome, Ely."

The men apart from Ben and Hoss bade everyone goodbye, then mounted up on their horses and the wagon and they rode away with the boys shouting thanks and waving at them.

"Oh, Ben, I'm sorry, where are my manners. Please come on inside. I'll put on some coffee and I'm sure that a fresh batch of cookies will make its way into the oven."

"Alright, Caroline, yes thank you, I will stay awhile."

"Yay, Grandpa is staying!" whooped the boys and Ben laughed. He was soon being dragged inside by the hand to see various pictures drawn by the boys that morning.

Hoss wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulders and they walked into the house behind Ben and their boys.

* * *

><p>"That's wonderful, Raymond. Why that looks just like your Uncle Joseph's horse. You are a very talented artist, young man." said Ben holding up the picture of the horse.<p>

Ray beamed, rarely had he been told by anyone out of the school he snuck out to that he did anything well.

"Look at mine, too, Grandpa. I done drawed our house," said Henry patted Ben's hand and offering the picture.

Ben took the picture. "Very good, Henry, but it's drew not drawed when you are saying that you were the one who created the picture," Ben corrected gently.

Henry cocked his head. "Huh? Why Grandpa?"

Ben laughed, "It just is, Henry. You will learn the differences at school. Hmm, which reminds me, you three are going to school this afternoon to be tested aren't you?"

"I don't need no schooling, Grandpa. I'm gonna learn to be a cowboy, like Pa and Uncle Joe. Why'd I haveta learn reading and writing for that?" scowled Mike.

"Oh well, everyone even cowboys needs to learn to read and write, son."

"And we have already discussed this, Mikey. You are going to school, so no more complaining about it." said Hoss from behind. He carried the tray of coffee and glasses of milk in for Caroline, whilst she carried in a plate of still warm cookies.

"Boys, come and get some milk and cookies and let your Grandpa breathe."

The boys were quick to obey Caroline's request and soon everyone was sitting around enjoying their refreshments.

* * *

><p>Miles away 3 men eventually stopped riding hard and they slowed to let their horses recover.<p>

"Well, looks like we missed out today, we're gonna have to come up with a new plan. Old Hoss and Mr. Cartwright will be extra wary now."

"Huh, so much for your smart plan, Butler!" spat Deakins. "I need to get back to Aurora and my job with my boy, but now I'm stuck here. I ain't got no money ta waste ya know."

"Ah, shut up, Deakins," returned Butler. "We'll see ya fed and we'll get ya boy back, it just might take a few days longer than I thought. Doggone it, they're ain't normally men out that east part of the Ponderosa this time o'year. They musta been a fence repairing crew that disturbed us."

His partner agreed, "Yeah, it kinda looked like. Pete Casey was one of 'em. Didn't get a real good look at the other but he looked injured, was holding his arm up against his chest. I reckon that's why they were near the house. Darn unlucky is what we was."

"Unlucky? We done near got our heads shot off," whined Deakins.

"Ah shut up. They were too far away to hit us when they were shooting them pistols. Lord as a blacksmith you should know more about the deadly ranges of guns." said Parker.

"Why? I shoe, horses and make repairs to things made of metal. I ain't one of them gun men."

"Will the both of you quit the bellyaching? I gotta think!" ordered Butler tersely.

The other two men fell quiet.

Butler stopped his horse. "Alright, this is what we are gonna do," he ordered and he waited for them to gather round him before relaying his plan of laying low in one of the outer ranch's lesser used line shacks for a day or so.

* * *

><p>After enjoying some time with his newly acquired grandsons, Ben said goodbye to them all to get back to the main ranch after telling Hoss to take the rest of the day off. Hoss waved his father off then returned to Caroline.<p>

"Well seeing as we are all together earlier, how about we all go into town for lunch?"

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Eric? I was going to get the boys calmed down for their tests."

"Honey, these tests are just about gauging their levels, that's what the school teacher said, right? So there's no reason to not act like normal. And besides, then we are already in town so we can take them to the school and then have coffee whilst they take their tests." he looked down at the boys who were sitting around the coffee table playing cards. "Well boys, would you like to go to town and eat in a proper restaurant?"

"A real one? With table things and them... uhm 'tective things you tuck in ya shirt?" asked Henry.

Hoss creased his brow whilst he considered what the boy meant. "Oh, you mean table cloths and napkins?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, them things. Will we haveta eat funny stuff too? Mikey and me saw someone through a window once eating something that looked like snails."

Hoss and Caroline laughed, "No, Henry, you may eat normal food. Whatever you want, in fact."

The little lad's face lit up. "Anything? Even chocolate cake?"

Caroline went to bend down beside him. "Yes, honey even chocolate cake, but only after you have eaten your dinner first and... You need to be on your very best behaviour." Her eyes roved to the other two. "That goes for you two as well."

"Yes, Mama," agreed Ray.

"I will, Ma. I promise," said Mike.

Caroline stood. "Very well then, go and wash your hands and faces and get dressed in those new clothes I laid out please. The ones we got you for school."

The boys got up and fled to do as they were told. The younger two extremely excited about the opportunity of eating in a proper restaurant.


End file.
